Have You Forgotten?
by DreamsInColor8
Summary: Steph is a trained military expert working as a bounty hunter. What happens when she meets a mysterious man whom she's met before? When a figure from her past resurfaces their love will be put to the test. AU, OCs, and Babe HEA.
1. Chapter 1

This isn't a new story, but it's improved. I've been editing it so I could post it again, only better. I've added things to make it better. This chapter is longer than most will be because after this chapter the rest will be in present time, so hopefully my grammar is correct. :) I hope new readers find this as well as readers who are coming back for their second time.

I'm going to try and update every week on either Saturday or Sunday.

**Warning**: This story is AU with OCs. It's a Babe HEA and it's not particularly fond of Morelli.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to Janet Evanovich.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>18 years ago<em>

I watched as he walked out of the Tasty Pastry. I watched as he walked out of my life. He had taken something from me. I wasn't ashamed. My best friend Mary Lou was right. He does turn virgins to slobbering mush with just the brush of his fingers. But, I won't let it happen again. In fact, I planned on it not happening for a long time. I locked up the Tasty Pastry and I knew I was going to make sure I could stand up to anything life had to throw at me. I walked home.

"Stephanie, where were you?" my mom shouted coming over to me. "We were worried sick."

"Sorry Mom. I was just closing up the Tasty Pastry," I apologized unhappily. "I'm beat. Can we do this in the morning?" She nodded. I walked upstairs. I hoped Joe would call. I waited in vain. I worked out everyday after that. I took Karate lessons and learned how to defend myself. I am not going to let it happen again. That became my mantra.

_17 years ago_

I was driving my father's Buick and I saw Morelli. I floored the gas and jumped the curb. I hit Morelli. When I got out of the car he was on the ground. I knew I could take him in a fist fight but I could do more damage with a car.

"Christ! I think you broke my leg," he told me holding his leg. I smirk. He totally deserved that.

"Good," I said and I flounced back to the car. I reversed and got out of there.

_14 years ago_

This guy I had been dating turned out to be a fugitive. I was going out to meet with him one night when a mysterious guy came up to me.

"Do you know you are harboring a fugitive? It's my job to catch the SOB. I'm a fugitive apprehension agent," a man asked me in a gruff voice. "In layman's terms a bounty hunter." I shook my head.

"I can get him if you'd like," I told the man. I was twenty years old, an adult in the eyes of the law. If the Mark, the scumbag I had been dating, was a fugitive and I had been harboring him I would turn him in. I saw him get out of his car and he saw me. The man I had just talked to slid into the shadows. Mark walked over.

"Hello beautiful," he said and he sounded drunk. He pushed me over to the alley. He he tried to force himself on me. What nerve! I would not let it happen again. I would gladly hand him over to the police. I had the training, the strength, and the skill so I grabbed his wrist and twisted it. If he made a move it would break.

"Listen up Mark, you weren't straight with me," I breathed through gritted teeth. "Now I'm turning you in." The man I had talked to earlier came up with a pair of cuffs. He slapped them on the guy. This is reminding me of the movies.

"I'm Raphael. I'm a fugitive apprehension agent, like I told you before," he told me as he stuck out his free hand. I shook it.

"Stephanie Plum, student at Rutger's college," I greeted. I was watching him closely. He looked like someone you could trust.

"You were good. You wouldn't mind if I asked for your help from time to time, would you?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm not sure," I hedged. I thought I was good at reading people but I was unsure. I did date Mark.

"I'll pay you," he offered. I could always use the extra cash. I sighed.

"Sure. I might be joining the Army," I told him honestly. I wanted more training.

"I could hook you up. I used to be in the military," he said with a charming grin. I nodded.

"That'd be great. Do you want my number? Or what? If you'll need my help," I asked unsure of how to go about doing this. He pulled out a business card.

"I have other agents as well. All men. If you give me your number I can call and you can get acquainted. They all have been in the military. They all do things for the government now and then. We can start you off with searches and then you can do some field work," he informed me. I smiled. I think I might like this job. I knew my mom would definitely not approve but I had to fly the coop so to speak. I wanted to get away from the Burg grapevine. And, my mother's constant nagging. "When are you going to settle for a nice Italian man? You're not getting any younger, you know." I pulled out a piece of paper and pen from my purse and scribbled down my number.

"Call anytime," I told him hoping he would call soon because I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay in the Burg any longer. Technically, we didn't live in the Burg, but we were close and if a few years in the Army meant getting away, the offer was even more appealing. He nodded. Then he walked away. I walked to my car and got in. I drove to the apartment I shared with my best friends, Mary Lou and Lula. Mary Lou was engaged and Lula was...well Lula. Mary Lou was born and bred in the Burg. My best friend since kindergarten when I shared my lunch with her. Lula's a plus sized black women who changes her hair color every week. She puts herself in five sizes too small spandex outfits. I got back and Lula was on the couch eating fried chicken watching TV.

"Where you been girl?" she asked huffing as she lifted herself from the couch.

"I think I just got a job," I told her setting my purse on the counter. Her eyes widened.

"No shit?" she asked. I smiled at her choice of words.

"No shit," I replied grabbing a bowl, spoon, and some ice cream. We lived in an apartment near Point Pleasant. It wasn't that far away from my parents, but it was far enough away so not everybody would see my every move.

"That's great," she said grabbing a spoon and bowl for herself. I scooped her some ice cream as well.

"Yeah... I'm thinking of joining the Army. I think I'm going to," I told her looking at my bowl.

"White girl, say what?" Lula asked and I heard her spoon clank to in her bowl.

"I want- no- I _need_ to be strong. I'm not cut out to be the perfect burg wife and mother. Saint Valerie can do that. She'd be the perfect mother and wife," I remarked swirling my ice cream.

"I understand that. See I got out of my family business. It's kind of the same. I didn't want to be a ho so I booked out of there real quick. That's kind of what you're doing, 'cept for you don't want to be a burg wife or mother," Lula commented eyeing my ice cream. I pushed the bowl to her. She took it.

"I'll have to break this to Mary Lou and my family," I grumbled unhappily. She snorted.

"Good luck," she replied going back to the sofa. I was going to make the drive tonight. I grabbed my purse and made sure I had the essentials or KIM as I called it; keys, ID, and money. I also put my cell phone in. I couldn't break the news to my parents by phone. So, I got in my car and drove. I didn't stop except for once and just to fill up on gas. I got to the house in pretty good time. Luckily I still had clothes here. I was planning on spending the night. Before I got out of the car my mom was standing on the porch. I wanted to scream and that was how I knew I was home. My mom didn't say anything as we walked inside.

"Is something wrong?" she asked me frantically once we were away from prying eyes. I shook my head no.

"I have something to tell you," I started but I was quickly cut off.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant," she squealed jumping to conclusions. My mom, always hopeful. Of course, she'd want a man and ring attached to a pregnancy. I shake my head.

"Mom, I am _not_ pregnant. I'm going to…join the Army." I saw my mom go pale and then crash. She was on the floor out cold. I got a paper towel and soaked it in water. I dabbed my mom's forehead.

"What happened?" she asked looking around her. "Why am I on the floor?"

"You fainted," I told her simply. She gaped at me.

"I did no such thing. I do not faint," she argued struggling to get up. I helped her up easily.

"The Army! How will you raise a family? You'll never meet a respectable guy. Stephanie, you wouldn't make it," she babbled in a high pitched voice. Her voice was grating on my nerves and giving me a headache. Besides, her saying that only made me more determined to do it.

"It's what I want to do," I told her standing firm. She was not going to pressure me into anything ever again. I'm my own person dammit!

"Why don't you go to bed? You're probably tired from the drive. Maybe this nonsense will be out of your head by the time you wake up," mom said looking at me like I was mental. I sighed. I couldn't argue with her now. I trudged upstairs but had no intentions of going to sleep. I went to the bathroom and escaped out the window. I started walking aimlessly. I wasn't paying attention to were I was walking. I was trying to get my mother's voice out of my head. I walked down streets and that's when I noticed the drunks. They were standing outside bars. There was a particularly menacing one staggering towards me. I ran down one alley.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV<strong>

I knew I was in deep. I needed to get all of them out of here. My brother, Santos, and Tank. We all had to get out of here and I knew they would come. We had all been together since I moved to Miami. My brother of course had been with me since birth. Now we all have 'brothers'. The gang we're apart of. We deserve better.

"Carlos, I'll get you a gift," my drunken 'brother' said. He wasn't really my brother. He was part of gang I had so foolishly joined. Now we were thinking of joining the Army and getting out. But they say once you're in you're in. I wondered what my 'gift' would be.

"You don't have to," I responded. He laughed.

"But I do. I think I see it now," he told me with an evil laugh. He stumbled forward and I could see him going to a figure. He grabbed her. Her eyes were wide. Her eyes were big and blue.

"Here's your gift," Rick told me holding the frightened girl so she couldn't get away.

"Rick!" a voice from behind shouted. Rick was distracted and the girl elbowed him in the ribs and then kneed him where it hurt. Then when he was doubled over, she hit him with her elbow again and he was knocked out. I stared in awe at the girl. I think she was surprised she just did that.

"Please don't hurt me," she pleaded and I could hear the innocence in her voice.

"Don't worry we won't," I whispered coming closer slowly. "So, please don't hurt us." I chuckled to seem less menacing. I had my hands out to show I wasn't going to try anything. She nodded, relaxing a bit. I saw that she looked about the same age as I was. My brother was a year younger but Santos and Tank were the same age as I.

"Tank get out of here. I'll deal with this mess," I called to him. I saw him nod and he got out of there.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I came closer. I felt this tingling sensation. She was beautiful. She was bathed in moonlight. I saw her full lips, her cute nose, and those big blue eyes. She had brown hair that was a mass of curls. Her lips were absolutely kissable.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just a bit surprised when he came at me," she said in a voice that held uncertainty and a hint of trust. I saw her shiver and without hesitation I pulled off my black jacket and handed it to her. In the moonlight I saw her cheeks flush. She pulled it on.

"Thanks," she muttered. "I really should get going." I stepped closer, her blue eyes drawing me in. I saw her suck in a breath. Her tongue darted out and moistened her lips. I stepped forward and kissed her. I felt her melt into me. It was a long kiss and it felt so damn right. When we pulled back her eyes were hooded and she had a lazy smile on her face.

"Wow," she breathed sucking in ragged breaths of air. I nodded in agreement. She was about to slip out of the jacket.

"Keep it. I don't really need it were I'm going," I told her. I was going to join the Army and I wouldn't need it that much. Besides I liked the thought of her keeping my jacket. A way to remember me by.

"Where are you going?" she asked to me. I was staring into her eyes.

"Army," I said feeling like I could tell her anything. She nodded, her eyes guarded. I stepped in and kissed her again.

"Bye," she whispered running a finger down my face. "And, good luck."

"Bye," I whispered back. I watched as she walked away from me in my jacket. I realized I didn't know her name. In fact I knew nothing about her. Only that she could fight, she had my jacket, and she knew I was going to join the Army. I shook my head. You were stupid, I thought. I took out some spare cuffs I keep on me and I handcuffed Rick to a pipe on the side of a building. Then I walked away without a backwards glance. I was going to find my friends and then we would join the Army. I wanted to be a Ranger. Delta Force maybe. I always thought it would be cool. Special forces maybe. Or both. When I got back to the place we had all agreed to meet, we were all sullen faces. We were walking out of one life and into another. We had our duffels packed. We had already signed up all we had to do was wait for the time we would attend BCT, Basic Combat Training. Then we'd go on to AIT, Advanced Individual training.

* * *

><p><strong> Steph's POV<strong>

I walked back home in the jacket that guy had given me. I was crazy. I had just kissed a guy I barely knew. My mom would have a cow if she ever found out. I could hear her now.

"I just got off the phone with Loretta's mother, she said Loretta saw you kissing some street thug! Stephanie Michelle Plum! I thought I had raised you better."

I had had it engrained into my mind not to talk to strangers. Much less kiss them. But somehow, in someway, I trusted him. The thought made me feel funny. I couldn't explain it. My lips were still tingling from the kiss. I ran my fingers over my swollen lips. It was a toe curling kiss. So right, so perfect. I had a feeling we wouldn't see each other again. I had the most intense feeling when I was near him. It was a tingling trailing up and down my spine. His jacket was soft and smelled good. I couldn't identify the smell but it was a nice one. When I got back home I found everyone asleep. I snuck to my room and crawled into bed. I woke up at six thirty for my morning jog. I had been doing this since the night at the Tasty Pastry. I hated running but I had gotten used to it. But, the worst part was waking up early. When I came back my mom had made coffee and had breakfast ready. I got a mug and got some coffee. Then I started eating breakfast.

"Mom, whether you like it or not I'm joining the Army. You're either behind me on this or not," I told her after I finished the meal. She nodded.

"I guess I'll support you. It's just what is the Burg going to think? My daughter joining the Army?" she asked with a helpless expression on her face. I sighed.

"They'll just have to deal. I need to get going. I'll call sometime," I told her kissing her on the cheek. I headed to my car and headed back to Point Pleasant. It was nice this time of year not many tourists. It was almost the end of summer. I got back and made a call to Raphael.

"Raphael speaking," the man on said.

"Raphael, it's Stephanie Plum from the other night. I'd like it if we could talk. I'd really like to join the Army," I told him.

"Okay. I can sign you up. It doesn't start until September though. You'll have to go through BCT, then AIT. That means Basic Combat Training and then Advanced Individual Training. You can come up to my place and I can start training you some more. You can meet the guys," he explained. I thought that was a great idea.

"Thanks so much. I'd love to. If you give me the address I'll be there in an hour or two. I have stuff I need to do," I told him getting a notepad and pen. I jotted down the address. I said goodbye. I took a shower. Mary Lou walked in the door as I was making a pot of coffee.

"Long night?" I asked her with a smile. She grinned back. Uh-oh. Too much information coming on.

"Yeah. Lenny's a machine," she told me smiling lazily. Ew! Lenny's okay looking but I didn't need that mental image.

"Thanks for the information but I could have done without it," I chuckled. "Lou, I need to tell you something." Her face immediately became serious and she came over to me.

"What is it Steph?" she asked looking over me. She was always good at knowing when I need to talk seriously. I sighed.

"I'm going to join the Army," I told her looking her in the eyes. Her eyes widened in shock.

"That's what you want?" she asked her eyes showing unconditional support and love. I nodded.

"I have to get away from the Burg. And, doing this it'll show myself that I _can_ do anything I want. I'll be serving this country. I'll be doing what I want." She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, Steph. Just don't die." she choked and then she started crying. I wrapped her arms around her.

"Thanks for understanding. I need to go. I meeting with someone. He's going to help me get into the army and he's sort of my boss," I told her as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

"You got a job!" she squealed and she hugged me. I smiled.

"Yeah. I'll see you later," I told her before I grabbed my purse. I also grabbed the piece of paper I wrote the address on.

"I'll see you," she called as I went out the door. I got in my car and drove to an office building close to Newark. When I got there I noticed it was seven stories and had security cameras. It had a gate to enter so you could park your car. I went up to it. I looked around and then the gate opened. I drove in and parked my car. I noticed Raphael was waiting for me when I got out.

"Hello Stephanie," he greeted as I walked up to him. We shook hands.

"Raphael," I replied. In the light I noticed he was handsome. He was about 5' 10''. He had thick, dark, wavy hair. He was toned and he wasn't overly ripped.

"Shall we get to it? You'll first have to fill out some paperwork," he informed me as he guided me into the building with his hand at the small of my back. We walked in and we got on the elevator and went to the fourth floor. It had a bunch of cubicles and one door. He went in the door and I was greeted with a big office. He had a huge desk and two chairs in front of it. In the corners were two more chairs. There was two long and skinny book shelves that were on either side. The wood was a dark mahogany. The desk was organized but held a lot of stuff. He gestured for me to take a seat. I did and he went around the desk and sat in a big fluffy chair.

"First, you'll have to fill out the Army papers. Then you'll need to fill out the forms for this job," he told me pushing papers towards me.

Three hours and two hundred pieces of paper later I had filled everything out. We walked out of the door and he led me to the cubicles.

"These are where everyone works when they aren't out on a government job or chasing a skip. I'll introduce you since at this moment they're all here. The men are Michael, Seeley, Hank, Charlie, and Micah," he told me and as soon as he said their names everyone came out. All of the men were really good looking and buff. I could see the muscles through their shirts. One came up to me.

"I'm Michael Donovan," he said bringing my hand to his lips. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He had a scar next to his right eye. Then they all started introducing themselves. Seeley had brown hair and brown eyes. Hank had brown hair and blue eyes. Charlie had reddish/brown hair and light blue eyes. Micah was the only dark skinned person besides Raphael. Micah had the darkest skin, like black coffee. He had short brown curly hair and brown eyes. They were all _very_ attractive. That may prove to be an issue with my Hungarian hormones.

"Guys, this is Stephanie Plum a new recruit. She's going to join the Army and when she's done she'll come back here," he informed the guys. "We're all going downstairs and we will have time on the mats. Stephanie here will fight all of you guys. Just so I can see how much she knows already." I gulped. I would have to fight each one of these buff guys. They all headed downstairs. I followed. The next floor was a wide open space. On one side it was all gym equipment and then there was a bunch of mats placed together. Practically the whole floor was mats.

"Michael and Steph can go first," Raph called so I went out on the mats with Michael. He was grinning. We started circling each other. He was in the fighting stance. I wasn't taught that way. I was taught to be ready in any position. So, he probably wasn't expecting when I threw a kick that nearly hit his ear. I'd give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Flexible," he commented. I just smiled. He tried to punch me but I dodged it and grabbed his arm. I then flipped him over. He landed with a thud.

"Ow! You're good for a… girl," he told me with a grin. I stepped away with narrowed eyes..

"For a girl? You think I can't take you?" I asked him, starting to go into rhino mode. He looked at me with devious grin and just shrugged.

"So how old are you?" he asked me as he tried to kick me but I was faster and threw a punch and caught him in the gut.

"Nineteen almost twenty. You?" I asked not even out of breath yet. When he was doubled over I came over him and elbowed him, like I had done to that guy last night.

"Twenty," he huffed as he fell to the floor. He swiped at my foot and I fell to the floor and was on my back. I flipped up and was standing again. I threw a punch and caught him in the face. He fell back to the floor and he was knocked out cold. Raphael came over to check it out.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that," I apologized profusely, bending down with Raph.

"It's okay. That was good. You're ready for the next guy," he told me as two guys dragged Michael away. I heard their chuckles and the, 'he got beat by a girl.' I beat Michael and Hank. But I lost to Seeley, Charlie, and Micah. We ate lunch after and I got to know them. They ordered pizza and we all talked and joked. It turned out most of them were in their early twenties. Charlie and Raphael were the oldest. I was the youngest but not by much.

Everyday after that I went over there and we trained and I did searches. Eventually, I went out into the field. When it was time for me to go off to the Army they all had sad faces. They were friends that I called family. They all supported me and we joked around. They were like brothers. Mary Lou and Lula were sad. It was a hard goodbye. But one I knew I had to do. I did the same with my family. I was off to the Army. It was hard work, but I pushed through.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story. Thanks for all the reviews. :)

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own the ones you know.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>10 years later: Present Day<em>

I have finished my time in the army. I received an honorable discharged. It feels great. Serving my country and showing how kick ass women can be. I climbed the ranks quickly, even with everyone doubting me. It was some of the best times in my life. Some of the saddest times in my life. And, I survived it all. The hell I went through, torture I went through, friends lost behind enemy lines; lives that were dear to me. I guess that's the penalty of war, but there's no greater service.

I went back to my apartment with Lula and Mary Lou. Mary Lou has pretty much moved out and in with Lenny. I can now speak around fifteen different languages. I learned that I had an ear for languages. That was a huge asset in my Army days. I can take a grown man down, and I know how to shoot a lot of different guns. I keep one on me at all times as well as a couple of knifes. One of the knives was a gift from Michael.

We are doing a job tonight and I am supposed to get the skip out of the bar. I put on a short skirt, a tube top and some black FMP's. I put on mascara for confidence and the rest of my make up. I do my hair so it falls in soft curls all around my face. I am lucky it cooperates. I slip a stun gun in my pocket book and I put a real gun in there as well. A .38 Smith & Wesson, my weapon of choice. I put a knife in a place I had made in my belt. Michael comes up to me. We are the closest out of all the guys. We have done a lot of jobs together. Sometimes we posed as siblings, married, dating, or engaged. We are comfortable around each other. We've seen each other naked. We had one incredible night together. That was all. We aren't meant to be together like that. We aren't together together but we have a different relationship than I have with the rest of the guys.

"Be careful out there tonight. This guy isn't a friendly drunk," he tells me seriously. He's always protective of me.

"I'm warned, but I think I can take him." I smile at my friend. "I took you." He nods, not liking to remember.

I get in my black '65 mustang convertible. I drive to the bar where Scott Singer is going to be. He was charged with grand theft auto and I have to bring him in. He is also known for being an abusive drunk. The bar is a total dive. I do my job and go in. Apparently he likes a good game of darts. I walk in and I notice every head turns. Lovely. I look at my surroundings, noting everything. As soon as I walked in there is a tingling running up and down my spine. At the back of the bar is a guy dressed in all in SWAT black. He looks Latino and has his hair back in a short pony tail. His face is expressionless. He's buff, just like the guys I work with. He's _hot_. I move my eyes over him and spot Singer at the bar. He is nursing what looks like a Scotch. He is looking at me too. I notice there isn't a lot of women here. I walk over to him with a smile on my face.

"I'll take a beer," I say to the bartender. It's Hank. So, he hands me a fake beer. Water in a beer bottle. He smiles at me.

"It's on the house," he tells me with a wink as he hands me the beer.

"Thanks. I'm just wondering if there is a place I can go for a good game of darts," I ask him loud enough for Singer to hear. Singer replies with black beady eyes.

"I'll show you a good game," he tells me, his eyes roaming over my body. I fight the urge to shiver. What a creep!

"I'd love that. Shall we?" I ask with a smile. He nods and motions for me to follow him. We play a couple games when he is finally ready to leave. I drink my 'beer' so he keeps ordering me more. All water. I sorta have to pee.

"Let's get out of here," he whispers in my ear. Then he grabs my wrist roughly and drags me towards the door. When we get outside I stop and wait for my team to come get him. He keeps struggling and finally I just stun him. He is a crumpled heap and I drag him over to the shadows. I have that tingling again. That's when my team comes and drags him into the van.

"Finally. He was getting pushy," I tell them slightly irritated. They should have been here five minutes ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV<strong>

The door opens and I watch a tall woman dressed in a short skirt, a strapless shirt, and high heels walk in the bar. She has miles long legs that seem to stretch on forever. She scans the room, her blue eyes briefly landing on me. She proceeds to walk over to the bar. I have this tingling feeling trailing up and down my spine when she walks in. She is talking to Scott Singer. He is known to be a woman abuser especially when he's drunk. I had already watched him throw back about ten Scotches. Then he starts talking to the lady. She nods and they play darts. She's good. Do they know each other? What would she be doing with a guy like that? After their game he grabs her wrist and drags her out the door.

I follow to make sure she doesn't get hurt. She starts resisting when they had gotten outside. He moves to hit her and she's faster with a stun gun. I have to say I'm more than in shock, so I wait in the shadows to see her next move. She drags him over to the shadows easily. He's all dead weight; and, she drags him like he's nothing. I figure she's just going to leave him there. She waits and then a black van squeals to a stop in front of her. Definitely odd. Two guys get out and handcuff Singer and they load him into the van. When the van drives away she moves out from under the shadows and starts walking to a black mustang. I commit the license plate to memory and start following her. I see her tense and her hand shift for her bag. But she keeps walking. I continue getting closer.

"I know you're there. Come out," she calls turning around and I see her clutch her stun gun. I step out of the shadows, letting her see me.

"I saw what you did," I inform her. "Who are you?" Dios, can I sound creepier? She nods, as though answering the question I asked myself. I wonder what she is doing.

"What do you want?" she asks me and I see an approaching figure. Without looking she throws a kick and it sends the figure flying.

"What the hell, Steph?" a male voice yells angrily. His voice softens and has some humor in it. "I won't tolerate an abusive relationship." A shocked expression comes across her face and she rushes towards the figure.

"Michael. Shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you," she tells him leaning down and pressing her hands on his chest. "I'm a little on edge."

"I figured that much out," he tells her rubbing his chest. She chuckles.

"I don't think I hurt you too much... this time," she commented helping him stand. "I promise to be less abusive." This time? Does that mean she's done that before? I didn't know. I slip back into the shadows and walk away. Obviously, she has a boyfriend. Besides my life doesn't lend itself to relationships. What is your problem Manoso? You don't even know her and you were thinking you could be her boyfriend? Get a grip. I get in my car and drive away. Sad thing is, I can't seem to get her out of my mind. She's just so…beautiful. And dangerous. That much is certain.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

The guy from the bar has followed me out. He saw what I had done to Singer. I'll have to tell Raph. He won't be happy. I'm not supposed to let anyone know who I am or what I do. They can know one or the other, not both. I have a house in Point Pleasant that isn't attached to anything at work. Then, I have the apartment with Lula and the apartment that is in the building I share with the guys. As I am talking to SWAT guy Michael comes up, and I kicked him really hard. I hadn't realized it was him. I hadn't been aware of who was in my surroundings. Aware of my surroundings? Yes. Not _who_ it was in my surroundings. I was a little on edge from SWAT guy anyway. SWAT guy disappeared after that.

I drive Michael home and then drop off my car to switch it out with my civvies car. I was supposed to have one car I could use at work and my other car which I would use with anything but work. I am on the way home when I get stopped by someone with flashing lights, probably a cop. It is five minutes before he comes to my door. He doesn't look like a cop he looks bigger than a cop. Like he has more authority. I put on a smile. I roll down my window.

"Good evening officer. What made you decide to pull me over?" I ask batting my lashes and smiling. What he says catches me off guard.

"Stephanie Plum, I need to talk to you about some…government issues," he tells me. He knows my name and I hardly give that out. Raphael has imprinted in my mind never to give out personal information now that I am a bounty hunter. He tells me to call him anytime someone finds out which house in Point Pleasant is mine even if they are a civilian.

"Uh…government issues?" I ask taken aback. What the hell is this guy talking about?

"Yes, you see I happen to work for the government. I deal with Special issues which is just a cover to mean Special Forces. We have been watching you for sometime and would like to recruit you," he says looking at me with a smile on his face. They had been watching me? Why? I'd ask these questions the next time I see them. I've already done the whole Special Forces schtick. Of course, no one would tell you that. Those missions were permanently sealed by higher ups.

"Do I get your name?" I ask him with an eyebrow raised.

"Zachary Weston," he informs me. I nod. I wouldn't mind going back to where they would come get me if something happened. The team I was in was called Invisible No Ones. Great name, right? It basically says it all. Pretty much; we don't exist, no one will come get you if you fail. The pay was phenomenal though. Yes indeedy, I'm rich.

"I'll think about it. Got a card or something?" In my experience government people carry cards around just in case. He pulls one out and hands it to me.

"Goodnight officer," I say and then I drive away. On the way I pull out my cell phone and call Raph.

"Steph?" he mumbles into the phone. I chuckle.

"The one and only. Listen tonight I was approached by a Special Forces guy. I'm in my civilian car," I tell him. I haven't told him about the SWAT guy yet. That can wait until tomorrow.

"What? How the hell did he find you?" Raph yells angrily. I smirk, I had a feeling he was going to go off like this.

"Who cares? He's Special Forces and he _doesn't_ know where I live. This is just a car. Calm down," I chuckle. He can overreact too much.

"Just a car? Steph you could be killed in your sleep by him knowing your license plate!" he yells and I swear I can hear him pacing.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot. I have the other license plates on. You didn't raise me to be a complete fool you know," I tell him. I hear him sigh and mutter a, 'thank god!'

"I'll call you tomorrow. Actually, I'll probably see you tomorrow. Nighty night, don't let the bed bugs bite!" I say and before he can reply I click the end button.

I pull into a deserted parking lot and switch the plates. Then I drive home nonstop.

My house always makes me feel peaceful. It's a light blue and it's a calming color. Right next to the ocean too. Although there is a walking path right next to it and many people walk on it, it's overall peaceful. The rocks on the ocean are very awesome. Every time I dive off them I feel like I'm flying. I always wanted to fly. That makes me feel like I am flying. Another thing that makes me think of flying is sky diving. That's my favorite. I once jumped off our garage roof and I broke my arm trying to fly.

I open the garage and roll in slowly. When I get inside I shuck off my shoes. I step on the cool hardwood floors. I turn on the lamp, bathing the room in light. My suede couches are a cream color. I have a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. Off to the right is my kitchen. Not that I can cook worth a damn, but it's still nice to have. It have a breakfast bar and that's where I eat my cereal and drink my coffee in the mornings. I have all five star appliances. If I go up to the left on the staircase there are two bedrooms on that side. I have a work out room and office. To the right there is one spare bedroom and the master. When I first get on the landing I can see a huge window showing off the beach. I walk down the landing and towards the master bedroom.

I have a king size bed and it's in the middle of the room. It looks sort of small compared to the room. I have beige carpets in the bedroom and guest bedroom. I go to my walk in closet and peel off my clothes. I grab some pajama's and head towards the master bath. I start the shower. When it is hot I step in and I wash off. I start thinking about what happened earlier. The guy from the bar seems eerily familiar. I just can't place him. When I finish my shower I step out and towel dry my hair.

I head downstairs and make some hot chocolate. I pop Ghost Busters into the DVD player. Once my hot chocolate is done, I go and curl up on the couch to watch my favorite movie. I'm tired but I can't fall asleep this soon. When the movie finishes my eyelids are drooping and I am full of hot chocolate. I make my way upstairs and get in bed. I fall asleep and have a dream.

_ I am in an alley and it's dark. I look up and see a man in an Army uniform but I can't see his face. I feel I can trust him but I have no idea why._

I wake up to an annoying beeping sound. I realize it's my alarm clock. I hit the snooze button and struggle out of bed. Getting up early is still so hard. I go to my closet and pull on my one piece black and blue swim suit. Then, I pull on a pair of black biking shorts and a blue tank top. I put my hair in a half-assed pony tail. I head downstairs and go out on to my patio. I leave through my back gate and go towards the jogging trail. I then make my way towards the sand. I jog for three miles until I get to the rocks. I climb up and make it to the top without difficulty. I shed my tank top and shorts. I take off my tennis shoes and dive into the water. The water is cold, but I am used to it. I start my routine. I do five minutes under the water then I come up and tread water for three minutes. Then I do five minutes above water and then I tread for three more minutes. I keep doing those things in a cycle for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to post another chapter because 1. I'm in such a great mood 2. I need to get the ball rolling 3. Morelli takes a beating. :)

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Warning: **Morelli bashing in this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the recognizable characters, just borrowing from the fabulous JE.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV<strong>

I am jogging at Point Pleasant beach. I happen to have an oh-so secret house here. I jog every morning. This morning though I see another person jogging. Odd. Maybe it's because I over slept a bit. It's a woman and she looks familiar, at least from the back. I see her jog to some rocks and then climb up. Then the next thing I see her do is dive off. I hurry up the rocks wondering if she is committing suicide. That's when I see she has taken off her clothes and shoes and is now swimming. She's a damn good swimmer too. She stays underwater for five minutes before coming up. I can do it but I have some trouble. I sit down on the rocks mesmerized by her swimming. When she comes back she climbs up the rocks.

I know she must be tired after all that. Then to climb up the rocks, it's even more hard work. I am blown away by her will. I peek down to see how far she has left and am left breathless when I see it's the girl from the bar the other night. What is she doing here? I decide I don't really want to stick around and find out. I am bound to run into her some other time. I get off the rocks and jog back to my house.

It's a light almost faded green and it's right on the water. I walk to the side door and let myself in. I jog upstairs and take a shower. Then I dress in my usual black attire. Black cargo pants and a black shirt. Sometimes I wear civvies, when I don't have anything to do. I am supposed to meet Shep at a bar later, so I'll come home to change. I was in Special Forces with him. I know he runs a bond enforcement agency thing now. Or is it a security company? Come on Manoso, you're getting sloppy. I think to myself. All I can think about are those big, blue eyes. Once I dress I slide a gun in the backside of my waist band. I don't bother with ankle holsters because they are just a pain in the ass. It's hard to get it out from down there.

I walk downstairs and make coffee. I then get out a box of _Fiber One_. I eat a bowl and rinse it out. I slide on a jacket and enter the garage. I start up my black Ford Ranger. It's a big truck but not my only one. I bought it because Santos suggested. I got it because of my street name Ranger. Against my better judgement he talked me into it. It's a nice truck though. I am driving to my office building in Trenton. It's quite a drive but I don't mind. I get peace when I come home, so I do it often.

The only people who know about my house are Tank, Santos, my brother and Brown. I keep it a secret for a reason. If any of the scum know where I live, I would never get any peace. When I get to the Haywood building I beep myself in. I take the elevator to the fourth floor to check in with my men. Looks like everything is under control. I walk into my office and I'm not too surprised to see Tank sitting in one of the chairs. He has a manila folder in his hand.

"I have the information you wanted on those license plates. They belong to a Michael Donovan who works at your friend Shep's company," Tank informs me placing the folder on my desk. I nod.

"Thanks." He stands up and leaves the room. So, that car didn't belong to the woman I had seen. That must have been the guy she kicked. It must have been one hell of a coincidence that one of Shep's men is dating the mystery woman. I chuckle and push the folder aside. Better forget about it, probably won't see her again anyway. I start on my work. I'm supposed to meet Shep at a bar where ex-army men like to hang. I finish my work and drive home to change. I dress in some civvies. Blue jeans and a black shirt. I start another car I own. A black Ford Expedition, all my cars happen to be black. I try to be inconspicuous. I get to the bar early. It's kind of a dive.

I walk to the bar and order a beer. Then I find a back booth where I can sit facing the entrance. Lester walks in after me. He waves and gets himself a drink before talking to one of his friends. I always choose my seat so I can see the entrance, that way I can see everything that is happening. I watch as Shep walks in. Followed by a couple more people. Must be his men. I wonder if Michael is among them. They all check out their surroundings. I notice they start making jokes and laughing. Shep orders a beer and the rest of the men follow his lead. I catch Shep's eyes from across the room and he gives me a slight nod of acknowledgment. He walks over. His men start a game of pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

Raph invited all of the guys to come to a bar with him. He's meeting someone he knew from the Special Forces. Ranger. I heard of him while I was in the Army. He was one of the youngest commanding officers and received a lot of medals. Of course, so did I. I'm invited too but I have to take care of some stuff first. Once I finish I make my way to the bar. When I get there I park and walk in. I see the guys all playing a game of pool. Michael comes over and gives me a hug. I roll my eyes when he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Michael. Nice to see you too. Where's the bossman? I have something to tell him," I ask Michael. He nods his head in the direction of a booth. I have to tell him about the guy from the bar. I have been putting it off. No need to rush into getting yelled at. I look over to the booth and see Raphael talking to the guy from the bar the other night. He looks even more handsome. He is mouth watering. He's wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. The black shirt is molded to him making all of his muscles pop. I shake my head to stop thinking about him. That must be Ranger. What a coincidence! I decide I can wait until later to talk to Raph. When he won't be talking to Ranger. I tap Michael on the shoulder.

"Who is that guy?" I ask him looking at the guy. I'm mostly fishing for more information.

"He's name is something Manoso. From what I hear he's kind of like Batman. Dark night sort of thing. You shouldn't get involved with him. He's involved in sketchy things. He was hell of a soldier though," Michael informs me. I nod. Sounds like a contradiction to me. I can feel Michael studying me. I am looking at Ranger still. Michael walks to go play pool and someone wraps his arm around me. I look up to see a skinny but buff guy with a grin on his face.

"Hey beautiful," he says with a smile. I roll my eyes, he's definitely a player.

"Hi," I reply with a smile. He grins even wider.

"I'm Lester Santos and you are…?" he asks me walking us towards a booth. I take his arm off from around my shoulders.

"Not interested," I tell him with a smirk. He nods, pretending to be wounded.

"I'm too much of a man for you," he replies with a wink. I roll my eyes and walk over to the pool table. I catch Raph's eye and he gives me a 'come hither' look. I grab Michael's beer and make my way over to Raph.

"Hey! That's my beer," Michael shouts to me. I look back at him and grin. He shakes his head.

"What's up?" I ask taking a sip of the beer that is now mine. Raph grins.

"I would like you to meet Carlos Manoso. I think you met him before though," Raphael says with a knowing smile, "Ranger this is Stephanie Plum." Wait, Carols or Ranger? Which is it? He sticks out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to actually meet you Miss Plum," he tells me. I smile. His hands are warm and slightly rough. A tingle runs up my arm and continues down my spine. I shiver involuntarily and have a sense of deja vu.

"Call me Stephanie or Steph, Mr. Manoso," I reply. I figure Mr. Manoso is the safest bet.

"Stephanie call me Carlos or Ranger, my street name," he tells me. I nod.

"Why didn't you tell me he saw you Steph?" Raph asks me. I smile sheepishly.

"I was planning on doing it today but I was just so busy and I didn't want to get you upset," I say him leaving out the part I didn't feel like getting yelled at today.

"I see. Tell me immediately next time. I'll let it slide since he's not a threat," Raph explains and I look over at Ranger who smiles. I think he's trying to come off as not a threat but he looks like the big bad wolf about to eat the three little pigs. A hot wolf, I add.

"Okay. About the Special Forces thing you know I might not do it after all. I got contacted again today and they just want me to come do some jobs for them every once in a while. They were impressed by my skills," I tell Raph. He nods. I don't think he wants me in that kind of danger again.

"It's your life," he tells me. I know he'll support me through anything. Ranger looks at me thoughtfully for a minute.

"So you're not dating Michael?" Ranger asks out of the blue and I think he wishes he never asked.

"No. Never was, I don't think I ever will," I state looking over at Michael. When he sees me, he grinned. The door to the bar opened and Joe Morelli walked in. Shit. I don't need this right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV<strong>

I watch as the blue eyed beauty walks in the door. I figure she's here because of her boyfriend Michael. She walks over and Michael gives her a hug and a kiss. Surprisingly, he doesn't kiss her on the lips. I am grateful. Lester, one of my men, puts his arm around her shoulder. I want to get up from the booth and remove it. I am going to do gym time with him. He starts leading her to a booth and I see them exchange a few words. She takes his arm off her and walks away. At least she figured out he's a player.

Shep called her over to us. She steals Michael's beer and walks over to us. I learn her name and that she isn't going out with Michael. I feel better after that. What I really want to do was kiss her. I know I can't do it here. I'd get my chance someday…hopefully. Crazy thoughts running through my head. I don't need this or want this. Right, keep telling yourself that.

I see her tense up when a man comes in the bar. He is wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I know who he is. Joe Morelli, vice cop and good at his job. He looks around the bar. Stephanie puts her hand up to cover her face. I wonder about their history.

"Something wrong?" I ask her. She smiles tightly.

"See that guy who just walked in? Joe Morelli. We have a history and it didn't end real well for him. What the hell is he doing here?" she whispers to us. Then she looks past her hand at him. I nod. She just gave me some information I already knew. That's when I hear a phone ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

I am hiding from Joe when my phone rings. It's my mother. What can she want? I answer the phone with a sigh.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone. I'm trying hard to not let Morelli see me.

"Stephanie, I got a call from Loretta's mother apparently her son saw you at some dive bar. I just so happened to be talking to Joseph Morelli and he said he would go to get you," she tells me like it's the best news in the world. "What are you doing at some bar? Why me?" I sigh and look at my table mates. Raph looks amused while Ranger has a blank face on.

"Mom, I do _not_ want to go with Joe. I am a grown woman and I don't need you telling me how to live my life. I will _not_ go with him. End of discussion."

"Stephanie! What will the burg think if you reject him? You'll never find a man and he's willing to come get you. And, he inherited a house from his Aunt Rose. You can make a family there." I clench my fist. She's still after me to become a Burg wife.

"Mom, Joe Morelli is an inconsiderate ass who, if I remember correctly, got me grounded for a whole month. And, _now_ you're trying to get us together. I don't think so. Bye mom," I tell her ending the call. I put my phone away and look at the men at my table. Raph is grinning and I don't think Ranger understands what is going on.

"Way to stand up to your mother," Raph comments. "Scary lady."

"Sorry about that. Just a little phone call I had to take," I say brightly trying to avoid being seen by Morelli. My phone rings again. I pull it out and the caller ID says 'Mom'. I turn off my phone. That's when I hear someone walk up.

"There you are, Cupcake." I look up to see Morelli smiling down at me.

"Don't you 'Cupcake' me. Go away," I tell him not looking at him.

"Aw, come on Steph. We can go out to a movie. You're mother would be overjoyed if that happened," Joe remarks. I look up at him and give him my best burg glare.

"Not going to happen. I'm in the middle of something here," I gesture to Raph and Ranger. I see his stare linger on Ranger.

"What are you doing hanging out with Manoso?" he asks not hiding the hatred in his voice.

"Talking. So, if you excuse us, we'd like to get back to it," I tell him furiously. He put his hand on my arm and tries to get me up. I get up. Let the SOB think I'm going with him. I'm going to kick his ass.

"You're coming with me. On your mother's orders," Joe states calmly. I roll my eyes. What is this?

"On my mother's orders, huh? What is she some queen? Get a life Joe," I comment. "Isn't there some other woman you can be harassing?"

"You won't get pineapple upside down cake for dessert if you don't come," Joe threatens. I pull him out the door. I don't want to make more of a scene than we already have.

"I don't care about fuckin' pineapple upside down cake. I'm sure I can find a bakery who makes it. Leave me alone otherwise I'll borrow my father's Buick again." I try to control the anger but a curse word slips out. At least he deserves it.

He looks at me his lips set in a line. He tries to pull me to him but I throw a punch and catch him in the face. He is about to say something when I knee him in the groin. He falls hard and is down. Woo, K.O. for Steph! I drag him over to some shadows. I dust off my hands and start going back into the bar. I hope he doesn't arrest me for this.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews! I don't know what's wrong, but I'm not receiving emails when I get a review. If I didn't reply, sorry!

I'm going to update a few times a week, hopefully.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the recognizable characters!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV<strong>

I'm about to get up and follow Morelli and Stephanie out. It's obvious there is a history between them. Even if she hadn't told me, I would have figured it out. Shep stops me.

"It's okay. She can take care of herself. I just hope she doesn't get charged with anything," he chuckles, but I can tell he means it. I nod. It's fifteen minutes before she comes back in. I thought they might have been making out in an alley. The thought makes me want to punch the guy in the nose. But, when Steph comes in, her lip stick isn't smeared and nothing seems to be out of place. She doesn't walk back in with Morelli so I figure he left.

"You look upset Ranger. There a reason?" Shep asks me with a smirk. I shrug. Other than want to beat a guy to a bloody pulp? Nope, nothing.

"No," I answer. Shep nods but his expression tells me he doesn't buy it.

"She's not seeing anyone. Be good to her," Shep tells me. I nod. Is it that obvious? I barely know her. There's just something that pulls me to her. She comes back and sits down at our table. She is smiling a little.

"What happened?" Shep asks her. She looks at him with a evil glint in her eye.

"I politely asked him to go home," she tells him with a shrug. He gives her a look. Hell, even _I_ know that is a crock of shit.

"Steph…," he warns. She smiles deviously.

"See you later. Nice meeting you Ranger," she says and skips over to Michael. He is looking at her with a questioning look.

"I'd better get going," I tell Shep. He nods.

"Nice seeing you. We should do this again sometime. I have a feeling I'll be hearing and seeing a lot more of you," he comments as I stand up. I shake his hand and walk out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV <strong>

Raphael really wants to know what I did with Morelli. I don't tell him the truth and he knows it. Once he sees Morelli's car still outside, he will look around and find him. That is, if Morelli didn't wake up and go home first. I know when Ranger leaves because the tingling on my spine stops. I wonder if he will find Morelli. Probably not, unless he looks.

"What did Morelli want?" Michael asks me. I look at him with a look of disbelief.

"My mother told him to bring me home," I tell him curling my lip in disgust.

"She would let _that_ guy come get you?" he asks incredulously. I once told him the story about what happened in the Tasty Pasty.

"Yeah. That's my mother. She wants me to get married and be the perfect burg wife. She expects me to pop out 2.5 kids, and have pot roast on the table at six. I didn't want to do that. Too boring. I wanted to fly. That's why I jumped off the garage. I could fly for a minute then I crashed. My father's been supportive. So, has my Grandma. She's probably where I got it from," I tell Michael. He grins.

"So what did you do to Morelli? I don't see him just going home," Michael says slinging his arm over my shoulders.

"As long as it doesn't rain. I'm sure he'll be fine. That is unless his weapon and badge gets stolen. I guess I should go put those in his car," I tell Michael with a sly smile. He grins and rolls his eyes.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," he chuckles. I nod with a devilish grin.

"Well, I'm going to go. See you later guys," I calls to my friends. They all shout goodbye. I walk out the door and to the shadows where I left an unconscious Morelli. He isn't where I left him. I scan the lot and his car is gone. I smile. I get in my car and drive home.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV<strong>

I don't leave, I wait for Stephanie to come out. She does and goes to the shadows. She scans the lot. She goes over to her car. As far as I can tell she never notices me following her. I'm not following her home. I'm just driving to _my_ home and she seems to be going in the same direction. I see her drive into the garage of a light blue house. I drive pass her neighbor on the left and entered my garage. I am neighbors with Stephanie! And I didn't even know it…until now. I park my car in the garage and head upstairs. I take a shower and fall into bed. I wake up later to loud music coming from next door. I get out of bed ready to go yell at the neighbors. I walk downstairs and grab a pair of jeans on the way. I slide them on and walk outside. I go up to the door and start banging on it. I feel that tingling and I turn around. Stephanie is standing there in a pair of boy shorts and a tank top.

"Will you keep it down?" she yells trying to be heard over the music. She looks at me. I smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asks me.

"I live next door. I'm coming to complain about the noise. I couldn't sleep with this crap on," I tell her. She nods. She looks me up and down. Her eyes darken. Dios... She shakes her head and blushes. She's so beautiful. I could just pin her up against the wall and kiss her until she forgets her name.

"This is annoying. Why do they do this? You know what, I'm going in," Steph says and then she tries the doorknob. It opens and she steps inside. I follow her. It 's dark and smoky inside. Smells like pot, booze and cigarettes. The music is blaring. She looks around. I see people passed out. She continues up the stairs. I don't think I want to know what is happening upstairs. But, she is following the sound of the stereo. She sidesteps people passed out in their own vomit. The smell is disgusting. I roll the few people we see onto their sides, don't need them choking. As she is walking someone pops out and she jumps back into me. I wrap my arms around her. She's soft and curvy but trim. I can't help my reaction. She turns around.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that," she babbles on. I lean down and capture her lips. She leans into it and her arms wrap around my neck. I push her up against the wall and her legs wrap around me. I groan. I splay my fingers over her exposed abdomen. She shifts her hips to create more friction. If she's not careful, we're going to end up finding a room in here. I try to get my breathing under control and I set her down. It takes a second for her hands to loosen from my shirt.

"I've been thinking about doing that for a while now," I admit to her. She blushes and looks away.

"We better go turn off that stereo if we plan on getting any sleep," she says and then she blushes again. I smile. She's so cute. And, in an instant she's sexy.

"Who said I plan on getting any sleep, Babe?" I ask her with a grin. She blushes brighter and starts walking forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

I wake up to loud music of my next door neighbor. I go downstairs and out my door to see if they will shut the music off. When I get there, there's a man in a pair of blue jeans at the front door. He has dark smooth skin. He turns around when I come up and I see it's Ranger. His chest and stomach are all muscles. I don't see an ounce of fat anywhere. He catches me looking. I march up to the door and yell. When no one answers I try the doorknob. It's unlocked. So, we venture in together. This guy pops out and I'm not expecting it. I jump back straight into Ranger. His arms circle around me and I turn around in his arms. Then, I start babbling. Great going Steph.

He kisses me and it's amazing. He shoves me up against the wall and the heat starts building. My legs go around him and I need more friction. He's kissing me expertly and I can feel how much he wants me. In this moment, he isn't Ranger, he's Carlos, and that turns me on even more. He is by far the best kisser. Better than The Dick and better than Joe. He sets me down. My breathing is still a little heavy. When he says he's been thinking about doing that, my heart beats faster. I blush and start wandering again trying to find where the stereo is.

Ranger follows behind, his hand hovering close to my lower back. When we find the room where the stereo is, I'm glad. I turn it off and then we start walking back. I can feel the tension. I just want to jump him right here. I try to think about other things, but I always come back to him. When we finally get outside we stand on the porch for a moment.

"I guess I'll see you later," I tell him walking away. He grabs my hand and pulls me to him. I am flush against him. I can feel him getting harder. He's making this so difficult. My life does _not_ lend itself to relationships.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" he asks me before lowering his mouth to mine. He presses me to him and we are plastered together. I stroke him through his pants. He pulls away, his eyes dark with lust.

"That was one hell of a goodnight kiss, Batman," I tell him with a smile. He cocks an eyebrow.

"Batman?" he asks and I can tell he is trying to keep from smiling. I nod.

"Today, my friend Michael told me you were like Batman. Dark night sort of thing, he told me. He also told me not to get involved with you," I tell him rambling.

"Guess it's too late for that, huh?" he asks with a full smile. His 200 watt smile blinds me and I'm breath taken. Every inch of this man is beautiful.

"Guess so. Well, I guess I'll see you around Batman." I start to walk away even though I'd rather be jumping his bones.

"Babe," he says with a warning in his voice. That man has ESP, I swear. I use all my will power to walk away. I just wave and walk back to my house. I look back once to see him standing there watching me. I go inside and jog upstairs. I get back in my bed and can't manage to fall asleep. I keep remembering his warm lips on mine. I wonder what it would be like if he came home with me. Steph, Steph, Steph! Get a grip.

Your life does _not_ allow it's self to regular relationships. Of course it could if I let it. Well, I won't let it. The inner me's are having a battle. One is wonder woman and the other is sensible Stephanie. Wonder woman wants a relationship. Sensible Stephanie can't manage a relationship. You haven't gotten any in a long time. It's long overdue. Yes, but what if he wants more? A life together? Depends on how much you like him. I stop the inner battle and try to sleep. I toss and turn. Finally, I give up. I get up and grab my car keys. I am making a donut run. Since none of the bakeries will be open I figure Dunkin' Donuts will be my best bet. I start my car and am on my way. I buy two dozen doughnuts. Best be prepared. I also got a coffee. This should help me find a balance. Extra work on my routine tomorrow, that's for sure.

When I get back to my house I see Ranger standing on my porch. He is wearing what he had on earlier. I park in my garage grab my doughnuts and coffee and head inside. I drop the doughnuts on the counter and with coffee in hand, I walk to the front door. I open it and Carlos stands there with a smile on his face.

"Coffee run?" he asks stepping inside. I nod. What is he doing here?

"Come on in. Make yourself at home," I tell him sarcastically, "couldn't sleep, huh?"

"I kept thinking about you. Doughnuts?" he asks looking at the bag I have on the counter.

"What can I say? I have a sweet tooth," I tell him walking over to the counter. I open a box and take one out. Boston cream. Yum. I take a bite. My vice, doughnuts, birthday cake, pineapple upside down cake, and many more. He chuckles and I push the box towards him.

"That stuff will kill you, Babe," he remarks. I nod, not bothered by his comment.

"Everyone has to go sometime." He looks at me as I take a sip of my coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews!

To clarify the rest of this story is taking place in the present, unless there is a flashback.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the ones you know.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV<strong>

I can't sleep and somehow I end up on Stephanie's front porch. Stupid. My life doesn't lend it's self to relationships. Of course, I will satisfy my needs every once in a while; one night stands and they all knew it. Something is different about her. She isn't the type of woman you spend one night with, she's a woman you spend the rest of your life with. I thought she was home but when I knock no one answers. Maybe she fell asleep. When a car rolls in her driveway and I see her in it, I know she couldn't sleep either.

She comes to the door with coffee in her hand. I walk in. She has doughnuts on the counter. I smile. How can she eat that stuff and still look so good? She has two dozen doughnuts. I don't even eat one doughnut usually. Of course, when I am with my family I eat a couple bites of dessert to please them. I usually try and avoid my family though. Always trying to set me up with some girl.

"So, any particular reason why you are here at…two in the morning?" Steph asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Just couldn't stop thinking about you. You seem familiar…I just can't place you and it's bugging me," I inform her with a sheepish smile. She nods.

"Same here," she tells me taking a bite of her third doughnut, "it's on the top of my head but I can't think it." I have the exact same feeling. She drinks some more of her coffee.

"I should get going." She looks up at me.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asks looking at me. I come around to the side she is on. I wrap my arms around her.

"Bright and early," I promise turning her around and kissing her. She tastes like doughnuts and coffee. I lick her lips, separating them and gaining entrance. Our tongues entangle and I am afraid I'm not going to leave. I pull back and look into her eyes that are now a dark sapphire.

"I guess you should go and I should go to bed. Don't want to be tired tomorrow," she says pulling back and ushering me towards the door.

I am back in my house before I know it, but my mind is with Stephanie. I wonder what she's doing. Probably sleeping. I sigh, I need to be sleeping. I turn over and close my eyes. All I can feel is Steph. Her soft skin. I dream of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

I go back to my doughnuts and eat a couple more. Okay, the rest of the box more. I can run/swim it off later. I go up to bed and now that I am sated with sugar, I fall asleep. My body wakes me up early in the morning. It's an ungodly hour but I know I should. So, I drag myself out of bed and put on my swimsuit. Once I'm ready I leave out the back door and to the sand. I start jogging and feel a familiar tingle on my back. I turn around and see Ranger jogging and he catches up quickly.

"Babe," is all he says and then we jog the way I usually do. We climbed up the rocks.

"You ready for this Batman?" I ask him as I shed my clothes leaving me in my bathing suit. He looks me up and down. He takes off his shirt. I lick my lips. He grins a pulls me close.

"As ready as I'll ever be." With those words I dive into the ocean. He follows after me. I start into my routine.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV<strong>

I wake myself at my usual time and start jogging. Seeing Steph ahead of me, I run to catch up. She looks back at me and I speed it up to get next to her. Then we fall into a steady pace. We climb up the rocks and then we swim. Let's just say I push hard. Afterwards we climb up the rocks. My arms are like rubber but I try not to show it. How does she do this every day? She puts her clothes back on and I just sling the shirt over my arm.

"How about we get cleaned up and I'll take you to breakfast?" I ask her. She smiles and nods. We walk back and since her house comes up first she has to go. She is about go in and I can't just let her go. I pull her to me and press her lips to mine.

"Michael will kill you and then me," she mutters with a smile, "course if we work together we could probably do something with him." I chuckle. I hope he doesn't prove to be a problem.

"See you in a few Babe." I then kiss her again and walk to my house. I jump in the shower. I get out and dry off then I pull on some civvies. I head to the garage and start my cayenne. I drive to Steph's. I could have walked but then I couldn't drive her. I knock on the door and hear an, "I'm coming." The door opens and Steph stands there in a pair of cut off blue jean shorts and a shirt that is too short. Her hair is pulled into a pony tail and she has a purse on her shoulder. Her make-up is done naturally.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

He asks me to breakfast and I say yes. I can't help myself. I'm actually excited. I know Michael will have a cow when he finds out. _If_ he finds out, which he probably will. I take a quick shower, washing, shaving, and exfoliating. I jump out of the shower I put on some make-up and extra coats of mascara for confidence. I pull my hair in a ponytail. I pull on some shorts and a shirt. It's a bit too short and I am looking for another one when the doorbell rings. I grab my purse and slip on some shoes. I answer the door and Carlos stands there in a painted on black t and low riding blue jeans. He looks hot. His hair is pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. I see a black Porsche cayenne in the driveway.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks as I walked out the door. I nod. He grabs my hand and pulls me out the door. I get in the passenger seat and sink down in the soft leather. I must have moaned because Carlos is looking at me with a sort of pained expression. He starts the car and I lean back in the seat. I _love _this car. I might have to get one...in red. He drives around and then looks at me.

"Where do you want to go?" he asks me his hand settling on my thigh and I don't remove it.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos'<strong> **POV**

I am surprised she didn't remove my hand when I place it on her thigh, but I can't help it. I want to be close to her.

"Waffle House," she says with a grin. I chuckle and find the nearest one. I can't believe I am about to eat this crap for her. We walk in and get a table.

"So, what are your plans for today?" I ask looking for the healthiest thing on the menu. We eat our breakfast. She looks at the food on my plate with disgust.

"Here try this. It's better than that rabbit food," she tells me holding out her fork. I lean forward and eat it. It's good but really sweet and not healthy.

"Anything planned?" I inquire. She looks up at me her dark lashes framing those deep blue eyes. I swear, I see them every time I close my eyes.

"Maybe. I might have some work to do. Or maybe I'll just hang around Point Pleasant. I have no clue," she notifies me. I nod. Maybe she'd want to hang around Point Pleasant with me.

"Me too. My right hand man Tank can take care of everything," I tell her with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

Tank. That name sounds familiar. It starts bringing back memories of a night years ago. The jacket that hangs in my closet. The night I met a guy who kissed me. A guy who talked to a guy named Tank. The guy who looked a lot like he could be a younger version of Carlos. It is Carlos!

"You…the alley…years…ago," I stutter trying to make sense but my mind isn't processing it too well.

"Babe?" he asks looking concerned. I look at him comparing him against the memory of that night. He doesn't look as soft, as young. His face doesn't show emotions.

"We met years ago. I was nineteen and I was just sort of walking and I ran into this drunk guy who I kind of beat the crap out of him. And then you gave me your jacket and then you kissed me and I went home…," I recall, babbling on. To quiet me, he leans in and kisses me softly. When he pulls back he is smiling.

"I remember now," he tells me. Once we finish, he places some bills on the table and we walk out the door. He grabs my hand. We get in the car and he holds my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV<strong>

"Where to?" I ask her looking at her. She shrugs.

"I don't really have to go anywhere but I should probably go home so I can get my car to go to work," she says looking over. I nod and start driving her towards her house. When we get to her street there is a car in the driveway.

"Shit. Just drive by. We can just go walk on the boardwalk or something. There are probably vendors out," she suggests. I nod, glad of the change of plans. I'm not ready to give her up yet. This will be fun or it should be. I start driving to the boardwalk. When we get there people are milling about and there are balloons in the air. I park the car and we get out. We walk down the boardwalk and she is looking at everything. Her eyes sparkling with delight. It kind of looks like a street fair. She finds some bracelets and is looking at them.

"I'll get this," she says taking the bracelet to the person selling them. She starts to take out her wallet when I pay for them.

"I was going to pay for those," she says poking me in the chest. I just smile and hand her the bracelet.

"I wanted to pay for them," I tell her. She glares at me as I put the bracelet on her wrist.

"Well, thank you," she replies stiffly. I wrap my arms around her and drop a kiss on her forehead. She smiles and keeps walking. We come across a Bell and Hammer.

"Carlos I bet you could do that," Steph says pointing at it.

"As you wish," I mutter with a smile. She smiles back which makes it worth it. I pay the guy and take the hammer. I swing and the thing rises up, ringing the bell.

"Pick a prize! Pick a prize!" the man exclaims waving his arms at stuffed animals.

"Babe?" She looks at them all and then decides on a golden puppy. The man gets it for me and I hand it to Steph.

"Thanks Carlos," she says giving me a kiss. I grab her hand and we continue along.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews! Decided to gift you guys with another chapter. :)

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own the ones you know.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

I'm having a really good time with Carlos. Although, I am irritated when he buys my bracelets. He win me a stuffed dog though. We are walking when my cell phone rings. Caller ID says 'Michael'. I sigh. If I don't answer it he will be worried and probably suspicious. I pick up squeezing LC(the stuffed puppy) in my left arm.

"Hey Michael. What's up?" I ask calmly. He's too nosy sometimes. Of course, so am I.

"Steph, where are you?" Michael wonders trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Taking a day off," I reply as Carlos and I continue to walk down the boardwalk. He looks at me mouthing 'who is it?' 'Michael' I mouth back. He nods.

"Since when do you take a day off without telling anyone? Where are you and who are you with?" he asks sounding slightly irritated. This protectiveness is tolerable sometimes but I'm not his ward. I shouldn't get so mad because I know he worries. When we were on a mission together I got captured. He thought it was his fault. Now if he doesn't see me everyday, he calls.

"Today and that is none of your business," I tell him. I hear him sigh and I can picture him running his hands through his hair.

"Steph, why won't you tell me?" he asks frustrated. My business!

"Because it's none of _your_ business. I'm safe so please don't call again. I'll see you later," I say and then I click the end button.

"What did he want?" Carlos asks me with a raised eyebrow. If I didn't know better I'd say he was jealous.

"He wanted to know where I was, who I was with and all that stuff. I didn't tell him anything though," I tell him as we found ourselves at the end of the boardwalk.

"I'm sure he'll find out sooner or later. What's the worst thing that can happen?" he asks wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh, you don't want to know," I tell him with a smirk. He leans in and kisses me.

"I'm having a really good time," he murmurs in my ear, "the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Glad you had fun," I whisper my hands in his long hair releasing it from the pony tail. He smirks. His phone rings. I flinch slightly. He looks at his phone and sighs. Someone calling to check up on him?

"I have to take this," he tells me flipping open his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV<strong>

My phone rings and I see it's Tank. I break away from Steph to take it.

"Talk," I order into the phone.

"Where are you man?" Tank asks. Typical, I tell him I'm offline, he needs details.

"Out," I reply. I'm doing the same thing Stephanie did, not telling him where I am. He knows not to ask any more though.

"Okay. Well, we're all good here. Lester and Bobby were worried when you didn't show up for work," Tank says chuckling. Those idiots. I'm about to say something when Steph comes over. She kisses a trail from the base of my throat up to my ear. I look at her with dark eyes.

"Bossman?" Tank calls. Right, forgot he was there. She nibbles on my earlobe. I hiss.

"Bye," I say gruffly. I end the call. Stephanie is now kissing her way back down. I slide my phone in my pocket and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Playing with fire babe," I growl, planting a kiss on her. Her hands go to my hair. "Looking to get burned." Dios, what she does to me.

"It was just Tank," I inform her. I wrapped my arms back around her and kiss her senseless. I had a really good time today and now I want to take her to my house and make her mine.

"I should get going before Michael finds me with you. Maybe we could get together later," she suggests. I nod. More Stephanie time, exactly what I want.

"What if I pick you up around six and we can go to dinner," I ask her.

"Where?" she inquires. I smile. I am up for anything as long as I get to spend time with her.

"Anywhere you want to go," I tell her with a smile. I'd get her the moon if she asked.

"Pino's?" she asks with a grin. I nod.

"Sure," I agree and then I kiss her again. She pulls back and smiles at me. Then we walk back to my car. I drive her to her house and I walk her to her door.

"See you at six," I tell her and then I kiss her again. Her hands fist in my shirt and her stuffed dog falls on the porch. Neither of us notice as we embrace.

"At six," she agrees breathless, smoothing out the wrinkles in my shirt. She bends down sheepishly and grabs the dog. She gives me a lingering look as she goes inside. I walk back to my car. I drive home and change into some work clothes. I still have to keep up the bad-ass persona. Even if I'm falling for a white girl from the burg. This is not good.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

I walk inside with a smile on my face. Today was so magical. Carlos is so...different from everyone else. I get a heavy feeling in my chest as I realize my life doesn't lend it's self to relationships. I go off for months at a time. No one knowing what may happen to me. I couldn't put Carlos through that. I walk upstairs and get ready to go to work. I am up here a few minutes when there is a knock on the door. I think it might be Carlos. I run downstairs and check the peep hole. It's Michael and he doesn't look happy. I open the door. He walks in. I'm ready for the blow up. I can be calm...hopefully.

"Michael. What's up?" I ask him. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you know what's up. I saw you and him," he says in a deadly voice. I look at him.

"Him?" I ask playing dumb. He rolls his eyes and he can't help the small grin.

"Yeah, him. As in the guy you were kissing on the front porch. I was waiting for you and I saw him drive up. You guys got out. Then you kissed...a lot. Of course, I couldn't tell who it was but why wouldn't you tell me?" Michael asks his fist clenched. It's my turn to roll my eyes.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want this to happen and it is none of your business," I tell him going upstairs to finish getting ready. He follows me.

"It is my business. You're like my sister and I want the best for you. I want to make sure this guy is good for you. He looked an awful lot like Manoso and if it was, I thought I told you not to get involved with him. He has a lot of enemy's and I don't want one of them to come after you," Michael rants. "I just want you to be safe."

"I understand Michael, but it's my choice. I can take care of myself. Besides I probably have just as many enemy's. Probably, _worse_ enemies. Don't you want what makes me happy?" I explain to him.

"I know. Of course, I want you happy," he tells me. Then he wraps me in a hug. I nod against him. I know Michael just wants me to be happy and safe. As I stand in his embrace I realize, I'm going to make a relationship with Carlos work. I care about him too much already. I can't let him go. No matter how selfish that may be. I step back from Michael.

"You won't get to meet him until you promise to behave and not act rude. Besides maybe you've already met," I warn him.

"Fine, but that won't stop me from trying to figure out who it is. Are you coming to work? I think Raph has some files for you to look at," Michael says with a grin. I nod.

"Let me just get my purse and I'll follow you," I tell him.

"Okay." I grab my purse and my keys. I get in my car and we drive to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV<strong>

Once I get changed I get in my car and drive to Haywood. Tank, Bobby, and Lester are all waiting for me. They have their hands on their hips. What a bunch of women. I shake my head as I get out of my car.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick," Lester says shaking his finger at me. Thanks, _Mother_.

"I've been out," I reply stopping in front of the three men.

"Did Ranger meet a girl?" Bobby asks with a grin. "I don't recall you using Bath and Bodyworks." I raise an eyebrow. Bath and body what? Lester and Tank look at Bobby before they turned to study me and then they all grin.

"You did!" Tank exclaims. I shrug. Keep that blank face on, Manoso. Images of Stephanie enter my brain. I really have to work to keep a smile off my face.

"Are you being safe? Are we going to have to have 'the talk'?" Lester asks trying to keep the grin off his face.

"Santos," I warn in my scariest voice. He just grins at me.

"Who is the mystery girl?" Tank inquires, "come on man, spill it." I sigh, knowing I'm going to tell them even though I just want her to be mine.

"Stephanie Plum. She met Lester," I inform them and that was all they were going to get.

"I did? When? Why don't I remember this Stephanie Plum?" he wonders bombarding me with questions.

"Yes, you did. Last night, of course, you tried to hit on her but she didn't give you the time of day," I chuckle as we move into the elevator.

"The brown hair, blue eyed woman?" Lester asks trying to remember. I nod and don't suppress the grin on my face.

"Well, well, well, she is a beautiful woman. I don't see her as the type to go for you," he tells me slinging his arm around my shoulders.

"You'd be surprised," I say taking his arm off my shoulders. I head into my office and look through the paperwork. Bobby and Lester leave but Tank stays.

"I can tell you're serious about her," is all he says. I just nod. He knows I'm breaking my cardinal rule. Don't get attached to women. Stephanie is different. She has the same background as I do. She's smart, sexy, funny and beautiful. And, dammit, I only met her officially yesterday. What the fuck am I thinking?

"You were there the first time I met her. Actually, I didn't even know who she was when I met her. It was years ago, we were in an alley with Rick. She beat him up," I inform him.

"Now that you mention it, I remember that night. I only saw the back of her head though," he says to me.

"Well, that's her. I'll be leaving early so I can pick her up for dinner. And no, I'm not telling you or the other guys where we are going," I warn him. He nod.

"Affirmative." He then gets up and goes out the door. I work on some paper work and then head to down to the gym. I work out for an hour and then I go up to seven. I take a shower and then take the elevator down to the break room. I grab some healthy food. I eat quickly in order to go see a client.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Much appreciated even if I didn't reply.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the ones you know.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

Michael and I get to the building and Raph is standing in the parking garage waiting for us.

"Nice to see you today Steph," Raph says with a knowing smile. I smile back happily.

"Raph." Michael is right beside me. I keep thinking back to Carlos.

"She found a guy," Michael says in a sing song voice. He seems better with the idea now.

"Who?" Raph asks as we start walking up the stairs. I just grin at him.

"I'm sure you'd be okay with him," I tell him with a winning smile. He just grins and shakes his head.

"I have a job for you Steph. It's tomorrow. I have some profiles I need you to look at. See if you think they would skip out on their court date or not. I'll need them sometime tomorrow," Raph mentions. I nod. I can look at them tomorrow and have them in tomorrow. I follow him into his office and he hands me the files. I go to my office and Seeley and Hank stick their heads out of their offices.

"Hey Steph. Haven't seen you in a while. We just got back from a mission. News spread fast that you found a guy. So spill, who's the lucky guy?" Hank asks with a grin. They are almost as bad as the burg with gossip. Of course, they only spread it among the team.

"Just a guy," I lie. Seeley nods, definitely not believing me.

"I don't think so. If he was just a guy you would have been at work early," Seeley says. "And, you _never_ miss work." He is really good at reading people, one of the reasons Raph hired him.

"You won't get it out of me," I tell them going into my office to look at the files for a little bit. I start on one and finish it. It's pretty basic. A man from the burg used a bunch of spiders to rob a bank. The banker was killed by a poisonous spider. I signed saying that he'd probably go to his court date, and if he doesn't he'll stay in the burg.

Once I finish I see it's five o'clock. I walk down to the parking garage and get in my car. I drive home and take a shower. Then I get dressed in a clean pair of blue jeans and a clean shirt. I put on make-up and as soon as I finish, the door bell rings. I run downstairs and open the door. Carlos is standing there in what looks like the same outfit as earlier. He holds out his arm and I take it. I grin.

"Fancy, fancy," I tell him jokingly. Not many guys around here hold out their arms. He's a gentleman. Then, he pulls me to him and gives me a hot, passionate kiss. Maybe not so gentlemanly like. We break a part and my thoughts are mush. I can barely remember my name. He shoots me his 200 watt grin. Damn ESP! He winks.

"I've been thinking about you all day," he tells me.

"Same here. Let's go get dinner. I'm starved," I inform him. I'm serious about my food. He chuckles.

"Babe." We get in the car and he drives to Pino's. The normally long drive, seems short. That could be because he is speeding or I just enjoy his company.

"Just so you know, my family or Morelli could be at Pino's. Just a warning," I let him know. I bite my lip. Maybe Pino's wasn't the best place to go. Oh well! The pizza is still good.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV<strong>

We get to Pino's and it looks like the parking lot is pretty full. I park. We get out and she grabs my hand. It tightens as we get closer to the door. I look over at her. She's resolved. We get inside and I get a table facing the door. We order and chat.

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask. She sighs and twists her napkin.

"Yeah, one sister. Saint Valerie the who can do no wrong in my mother's eyes. Although her husband did clean out their bank account and run off with the babysitter. Now, she's married to Albert Kloughn, a lawyer," she tells me before digging into the delicious food that a waiter brought over. "Albert isn't the best lawyer he chases ambulances and isn't even that good at that."

"Your sister's a saint?" I ask with an eyebrow raised. She rolls her eyes and wipes a bit of grease running from her fingers.

"Hardly. But in my mother's eyes, she is, well compared to me," Steph explains. I look at her with a disbelieving look.

"You have got to be kidding. I have two sisters and two brothers. I'm the middle child. I got in trouble a lot when I was a kid," I tell her.

"Stephanie!" an angry Joe Morelli yells from across the room. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. She just closes it again.

"Is there something you need?" she asks him calmly. He looks like his head is about to explode.

"Is there something I need? You punched me and then you left me in the parking lot. My wallet got stolen," Morelli says but it's more like yelling.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

I am on my date with Carlos when Morelli comes over. Just great. I don't need to deal with this bitch.

"What are you going to do about it?" I ask trying not to yell.

"I'm going to arrest you," he tells me taking out cuffs. I stand up.

"Really, you are? What are you going to say? I punched you when you tried to force me to go with you? There are several witnesses to you trying to force me to go with you," I say gradually getting louder and getting in his face. He runs his hands through his hair. I see people staring and know my mother has probably already been called.

"Fine. Cupcake, I just wanted to be with you. I know your mother would love for us to be together. I'm still willing to try," Joe tells me oblivious to Carlos.

"If you haven't noticed Joe, I'm on a date here. And _don't_ call me cupcake. Do you not remember when I ran you over? Does that not say anything?" I ask getting angry. I seriously can't believe he is trying to get together with me for the second time in two days.

"That was years ago. I've changed and I wouldn't write about it in the stalls of Mario's Sub Shop anymore. But you have to admit, those were pretty good poems," he says with a smug grin. The cocky bastard! My eyes narrow. Why that little shit. I'm about to lunge for him when I feel Carlos holding my arm.

"Don't give him a reason to arrest you," he murmurs in my ear. I nod.

"Go away Joe. I don't want to see you again unless it's from a distance and I don't even want to see you then," I tell him, my hands on my hips.

"Fine. You win…for now," he says before walking away. I flip his retreating figure the bird. That arrogant ass! He thinks he can just come over here and...ugh! I'm still fuming when I sit back down.

"Babe."

"Stephanie!" Eddie Gazarra says coming up. Eddie and I have been friends since grade school. Now he's a cop and married to my cousin, Shirley the Whiner.

"Eddie!" I say getting up and hugging him. He pats me on the back and releases me.

"Long time no see," he tells me with a grin. I nod, happy to see my friend.

"Eddie this is Carlos Manoso or Ranger," I announce, "Ranger this is Eddie Gazarra he's married to my cousin Shirley and we've been friends since grade school." They shake hands.

"How have you been Steph?" he asks. I made a so-so motion with my hands.

"What about you? How about Shirley and the kids?" I ask wanting to get back to dinner. We just got interrupted by Morelli, but I don't want to be rude.

"I'm good. She's got me on a diet, I'm not supposed to be here.. The kids are good too. I'll see you around Steph. Enjoy your dinner," he says me giving me another hug and a nod at Carlos.

"See you Eddie." He walks away and I sit down.

"Sorry about that," I apologize. He looks at me like this was the best dinner he's had in a long time.

"It's okay. You ready to go?" Carlos asks. We are done so I nod. We pay and then walk outside. Carlos pulls me into the side street and pushes me against the wall. He starts kissing me. My hands find his silky hair and I take it out of the pony tail it was in.

"Dios, nena, me haces tan duro," he moans into my neck. He says 'God, babe, you make me so hard.' I smile. His Spanish turns me on. Though, he probably thought I wouldn't understand, but I do. I'm not about to share the fact just yet. It could be my secret weapon.

"Carlos," I breathe as his hand slips under my shirt. This may be early, but to hell with it. It's been years. Maybe I'll get him out of my system if we have sex. Then I can go back to life as normal.

Pfft! Normal. Who said my life was normal?

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV<strong>

I pull her out behind the building and kiss her. I want to take her right there. Her cell phone rings. I sigh even though it's probably a good thing. I wouldn't want our first time to be in an alley.

"You better answer that," I tell her. She nods and pulls out her cell phone.

"Hello?" she asks breathlessly. "Michael. Hey, I'm out. Okay. Busy. I have to go. See you tomorrow." Then she hung up the phone.

"My place?" She nods her eyes a dark blue. We get in my car and drive to my place. I can't seem to drive fast enough. Her hand wanders to my crotch and I hit the gas.

We get there and inside quickly. I lift her up and carry her to the bedroom. I have her underneath me instantly. My shirt disappears and then her shirt was gone. Our clothing doesn't last long.

"Carlos," she gasps. Her eyes the darkest shade of blue I have ever seen.

"Stephanie," I groan as I slide in and out of her hot core. I move faster and move my hand between us. I give her nub a tweak and she comes. I follow her quickly.

Afterwards she lays in my arms and we fall asleep. We do however wake up several times during the night. I fall asleep content after waking up a couple of times. I wake up and my internal clock tells me it is nine. That is the latest I have slept in since I was younger.

I slip out of bed quietly not waking Steph. I have never had a woman over before. Usually I go to their house and am gone before morning. I walk downstairs and start making my usual morning coffee. A little later Steph comes down in one of my t-shirts. I love seeing it on her. She smiles sleepily and I put a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Doughnuts?" she asks looking around. I chuckle.

"Sorry babe, I don't have any," I inform her. She nods and drinks her coffee. She looks at her phone and sighs.

"I guess I better listen to these messages," she says plopping down on the sofa. She puts the phone to her ear and makes some faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

I wake up to an empty bed and the aroma of coffee. My nose shows me where to go. Looking at Carlos who has unruly hair makes my heart thump faster. Last night was incredible. I couldn't have imagined anything better. A flash of a white smile and grey blue eyes pop up in my head. _An-_ I cut the thought off. I'm not going back there.

I see my phone has fifteen new messages. I start listening to them.

"Stephanie it's your mother. What's this I hear about you out on a date with a thug?" Beep. "Stephanie Michelle Plum! Answer your phone. How could you punch Joseph? He'll never marry you now." Beep. "Stephanie, I'm making pineapple upside down cake for dessert you're invited." Beep. The others are from Michael and Raph. I put my phone down and look at the time. Nine thirty. Crap. I have to go to work. I am also supposed to go visit Lula because she has some important news to tell me that can't be spoken over the phone. We are going to go to lunch together. I stand up and Carlos comes over and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Do you have to go?" he asks as he nuzzles my neck.

"Yeah. I have to get over to the office and do some paper work. Then I'm meeting my friend at her work so we can go to lunch. Then we're going shopping," I tell him turning around in his arms.

"Sounds fun. I have to go to work otherwise the big ex-army men might get worried," he says with a grin. I roll my eyes.

"I'll go get my clothes and go home so I can get ready. I hope those ex-army men don't get worried," I tell him with a smile. He leans down and kisses me. He swats my butt and I run upstairs and pull on my clothes. I then go back downstairs and grab my purse.

"See you later Carlos," I say giving him a peck on the lips.

"Bye babe," he replies walking me to the door. I don't think I got him out of my system. I don't think I ever will.

I walk into my house and get ready. Once I'm ready I go to Vincent Plum Bail Bonds.

My cousin Vinnie is the boss. Lula happens to be the file clerk there. Connie Rosolli is the secretary. I went to school with her little sister Tina. I walk in and Lula is sitting on the couch eating a doughnut. I see a bag on Connie's desk.

"'Bout time you showed up. I thought I was going to have to go on my date with just the clothes in my closet. And trust me those aren't date clothes," Lula says heaving herself up from the couch. Connie looks at me.

"You're glowing," she states. Lula looks at me. She smiles.

"You're right. Girl, have you been getting some? Was it Officer Hottie? I heard you two had a fight," Lula comments. Pshh...Officer Hottie? While he may have a nice butt, I wouldn't touch it.

"No, it wasn't Officer Hottie. Come on Lula we better get going," I tell her. She grunts. We go out and get in my car.

"So who was it?" she asks. I look at her, debating whether or not I should tell her. I give in. I have to tell one of my best friends.

"This guy I met the other day. I mean I met him... like years ago but I didn't know his name then," I tell her it all rushing out.

"Damn girl! He's gotta be fine for you to take his ass to bed," Lula states. I snort at that.

"Oh, trust me he's fine," I tell her picturing Carlos. She looks at me and grins.

"I have a date tonight! I mean he's a nice hunk. He's real big. They call him Tank," Lula tells me. I turn my head to look at her.

"Are you serious?" I ask looking back at the road.

"Yeah. Is there a problem? He isn't the guy you hooked up with last night, is he?" Lula asks looking worried.

"No. It's just that guy works for the guy I went out with last night," I tell her. Her mouth dropped.

"You mean Ranger? Batman! You took Batman to bed! That's a quinky-dink," Lula screeches as we pull into the mall parking lot. My eyes widen. She calls him Batman too? How have I never heard of this guy? We go into Macy's and start looking around. Lula seems to have dropped that line of talk.

"Look at these FMP's. They'd look good. I think I might be able to find a dress that would match," Lula says holding up a pair of red FMP's. I nod and looked through the shoes. I could use a pair myself. Before I can find a pair I like, Lula is hollering for me to come over. I do. She is holding up a red dress that looks like it's three sizes too small.

"I'm going to go try it on. I need your opinion," Lula tells me going into the dressing room.

"Okay," I sigh. She comes back out a few minutes later squeezed into the dress.

"What do you think?" she huffs. She is simply oozing out of the dress. Although, I can't tell the difference since she is always oozing out of the clothes she wears.

"Looks as good as you always do," I comment. She nods with a smile as she looks at herself in the mirror.

"I'm gonna get it. Let's go to checkout," she says as she goes back in to change back. She comes back out with the dress over her arm and the shoes in hand. We head to the register and she buys her stuff.

"I could you some chicken right now," Lula says as we are back in the car. I nod and make a stop at Cluck-in-a-Bucket. We get a bucket and go back to the bonds office. We are eating chicken on the couch talking to Connie when I feel that tingling. I turn around and Ranger has the corner of his mouth tipped up.

"Ranger," I say with a radiant smile. Just seeing him makes me happy. Not good. Not good.

"Babe." He walks up to Connie and she hands him a folder. Lula looks at me.

"You do know Batman!" Lula whisper squeals. I nod, the happy grin still plastered on my face. I look over at Ranger and see him looking at us. Mmm, he looks mighty fine. I unconsciously lick my lips.

"Can I talk to you outside Babe?" he asks with noticeably darkened eyes. I nod.

"What's up Carlos?" I ask as we are out back in the alley. His eyes are dark and he's smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews!

They sure move fast. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ones you know.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>RangerCarlos' POV**

I walk into the bonds office to find Stephanie sitting on the couch eating fried chicken while talking to Lula and Connie. I like how she calls me Ranger in the work setting and Carlos when we're alone.

"So, Lula is your friend? You know Tank has a date with her tonight," I inform her. She grins.

"I know. She told me," she says stepping closer to me. Who would think I would miss her so much after only a couple of hours?

"Did she?" I step closer until we are touching.

"Mhmm." Then we're kissing. I pull back and look into her dark blue eyes.

"Dios, te amo," I blurt out before I can stop myself. It's way to early to be thinking along these lines. Dios, do I love her? I see her eyes widen and then she cocks her head to the side. She smiles.

"What did you just say?" she asks wrapping her arms around my neck and standing on the tips of her toes.

"Nothing," I mutter before leaning down and kissing her. Maybe she'll forget the words I spoke too quickly. Yet, I do. I do love her.

"Yo tambien. Te quiero Carlos," she tells me. It is my turn for my eyes to widen in shock. She can speak Spanish and by the sound of it, very fluently too. I'm not one to do things irrationally, but I just want to whisk her off her feet and go to Vegas. Get married and then come back here. I love her and she loves me. I know the next time my contract comes up I won't sign.

So much for not doing relationships. I'm a goner.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV <strong>

He loves me. I realize I love him as well. Light blue eyes flash in my mind again. I shake the thoughts away. He isn't like Joe or the Dick. He's different. I can be myself with him and I've already gotten approval from Raph. He _is_ a good guy. I know I don't want to be a 'burg housewife with 2.5 kids and a white picket fence. I live for unconventional. Now all I have to do is let him meet my parents and then he would be introduced to the guys…again.

"Will you come to dinner at my parents house tonight?" I ask him biting my lip. A habit that I have gotten into. I only do it when I'm _really_ nervous.

"Sure Babe," he replies with a grin, "only if you come meet my family next." Would they like me?

"Are you positive they won't mind?" I ask him, my arms still around his neck.

"They'll be overjoyed that I have a woman. They can be a bit…aggressive though," he tells me, "my older sister Celia is going to want to know if you're good for me." I nod. He grabs one of my hands and then he pulls me into his black Porsche Cayenne. I look at Carlos questioningly wondering where we were going.

"Carlos, where are we going? I need to get to work by two. Dinner is at six sharp." He just drives.

"You'll see Babe. I have some people I want you to meet," he tells me with a smile. I nod, wondering who I'm going to meet. We pull into an underground parking garage after passing through a gate. We park at the end of a very long row of black cars. He grabs my hand and squeezes it. We get out. I meet him on the other side of the car and he puts his arm around my waist. I smile at him as we get in the elevator. I wonder who I'm meeting. Does he own this building? We come to a stop on the fifth floor. The door opens and we are crowded by big men in black. They have grins on their faces.

"Ranger! Who's the lady?" I hear one of the men call. I blush and and bury my face in his shoulder. I am watching from the corner of my eye and see two guys from back in my army days. I was their commanding officer. I stand up straight and I see Bobby and Cal do the same. I hide a smirk.

"Good afternoon, Captain Plum," Bobby says with a salute.

"Captain Plum, nice to see you again," Cal says doing the same salute.

"Nice to see you again men," I say with a grin.

"Nice to see you again too, ma'am," Cal replies. Bobby nods his head in agreement.

"At ease men. I'll be Stephanie for now," I tell them with a grin. They nod and immediately ease up. Carlos looks at me in awe. I wink. How's that for surprising?

"Maybe I should keep you around more often," he says with a chuckle, "guys this is Stephanie Plum." I heard a chorus of Stephanie's and hey's. I smile and wave. They all scatter leaving just Bobby, Lester(the guy who hit on me the other night), and a very big man. I assume he's Tank.

"So Ranger, this is Stephanie? I'm a little jealous that I hadn't kept her when I had her," Lester says with a grin. I can't help but laugh at that. I think I actually like Lester. Not in a romantic way, but as a brother.

"Santos," Ranger growls. I put a hand on his arm.

"Oh, lighten up Ranger. You know I rejected him once and look where I am now," I say flashing him a grin. He sighs.

"Only you Babe. Only you," he tells me. I just grin.

"So are you going to introduce me or what?" I asked. He nods.

"Bobby although I get the feeling you already know him. Then, of course, ladies man Lester. Then we have Tank," he tells me.

"Ladies man Lester, huh?" I ask trying to raise an eyebrow. It doesn't work too well and I end up raising both. Lester moves his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well Beautiful, I'll show you what he means," he tells me putting an arm around my shoulder. I step away from Ranger who has a blank mask on. I then lean to whisper in Lester's ear, "I won't reject you again. This we'll do for fun. Let's go to your room and see what happens." I see Lester grin and he tugs on my hands leading me toward the elevator. I turn back and did a little finger wave.

"I'm sure this won't take too long. Don't be alarmed if you hear some um…screams!" I holler. I see Tank and Bobby's eyes go wide. Ranger looks as if he is going to have a heart attack. I am pulled into the elevator and Lester pushes me against the wall and dips his head out of view. His eyes are twinkling with merriment. The elevator doors close and he pulls away.

"I'm so going to be dead for this, but it's so going to be worth it," Lester chuckles, leaning against the other side of the elevator.

"I'll try and make sure you don't get killed for this," I promise, not that I think my word will help any. He nods and sticks out his hand. I shake it. I hope I can make this promise. The elevator dings and we get out on the fourth floor. He opens a door and then we start jumping on the bed.

"Ohhhhhhhh God yes!" I scream trying hard not to laugh as I fall off the bed. "You're amazing!"

"Beautiful, wow!" Lester shouts. That's when the door bursts open and Ranger stands there, his eyes black. I can't hold it any longer and I start laughing uncontrollably. Lester is laughing too. Ranger picks me up and we are in the elevator again.

We are in his bed.

"Don't ever do anything like that again," he whispers before kissing me. It's rough and full of passion.

"Please don't kill Lester," I mumble into his neck. He pulls back and smiles.

"No promises." I sigh. Poor Lester, what did I get him into?

"But I promised you wouldn't kill him," I tell him pouting my lips and batting my lashes.

"I promise not to _kill_ Lester," Ranger tells me with a grin. Uh-oh! That can't be good. We remove our clothing and he claims me. I give in easily because I am all his and he is all mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV<strong>

When they get in the elevator it looks like they are kissing. She wouldn't really do that...would she? As soon as they get in, I snap out of my surprise. I run to the stairwell. I just get on the landing when I hear her scream and then I hear Lester. I'm so mad I'm seeing red. I'm in the room. My Babe is on the floor and Lester is in the middle of jumping on the bed. She looks at me and then starts laughing. I scoop her up while she is still laughing and then bring her to seven. She promises me not to kill Lester. I'm not going to kill him. He's just going to wake up in a very hot, cramped place. I smile and I see Steph narrow her eyes.

"I smell something burning," she tells me. I'm not going to tell her. Nope. My lips are sealed.

"It's nothing," I tell her. I suppress a chuckle at my evil ways. Lester is going to be sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV <strong>

We come out of the bathroom half an hour later. I take a shower and he doesn't join me because he doesn't want me to be late for work. I dress and Carlos meets me at the door. He walks me down to the garage and drives me back to my car. I'm going to meet him back at RangeMan before dinner. He gives me a kiss and tells me to be safe. I smile and nod. While I'm on the road I call my mother. She yells at me for a few minutes...that's before I tell her I'm bringing a man to dinner. She sounds happy at first and then she just sounds unhappy. I'm never going to please her.

I spend the rest of the drive just singing along to the radio. My mood lifts considerably, but I'm worried about tonight. How will my parents take it? I bite my lip as I contemplate that. I wonder if Michael is back at the office. I'd like to tell him today. Hopefully, all the guys. I get to the office and park in my usual parking spot. As I head to the elevator it opens. Seeley's walking out. When he catches sight of me he grins. He wraps me in a hug.

"Better late then never, eh?" he jokes. I smile and tip my head.

"That's very true. I don't have much to do anyways," I inform him. He kisses me on the forehead.

"We still on for a game of pool this weekend? All the guys are excited about it," he asks with a knowing smile.

"Of course! Just because I met a man doesn't mean I'm giving up my time with you guys." I shake my head with a smile. "There may be more people then originally planned though." He shrugs with an easy smile. He heads to his car and I head up to my cubicle. I find Michael and the rest of the guys. Great! Seeley will just have to learn some other time.

"I have an announcement!" I yell and I see heads poke out of each cubicle. "I'm officially seeing Ranger aka Ricardo Carlos Manoso!" I smile and enter my cubicle. Just as expected, they all crowd my cube. I spin in my chair to face them. Hank, Micah and Charlie are grinning. They don't seem to have a problem with Carlos. Michael's face is softened but he still doesn't look too happy. I'm pulled from my seat by Charlie who wraps me in a bear hug. I'm passed around. Last but not least, is Mike. He hugs me.

"I'm sure I'll end up liking him," he says. "If something happens to you, he's responsible." I roll my eyes. Men. He steps back.

"Don't forget! Next Saturday, my house. Five o' clock! Food, music and pool!" They give each other high fives. We do this every month. It's my turn this month. We host a get together for our core team and families. They disperse and I sit down at my desk. I finish all the files Raph needed me too. It's four thirty by that time. I head home to change.

I get dressed in a pair of jeans and a pretty dark blue blouse. I put on a pair of black flats and then I'm ready to go. I grab my bag and take a deep breath. I may have control over my emotions, but going to my parents for dinner is a nightmare. Of course, I love my Grandma, but my mother is constantly nagging me about Joe and my work.

I meet Carlos in the RangeMan garage. Carlos and I take the Porsche Cayenne. We get there five minutes before six. My grandmother and mother are standing on the front porch before we even get out of the car. My mom has her arms crossed and Grandma Mazur is looking at Carlos.

"Ain't this a pip?" I hear Grandma ask my mom. My mom just pales as we near.

"Hey Grandma. Mom," I greet nervously. "This is Carlos Manoso. Carlos this is my mom Ellen and Grandma Edna."

"Mrs. Plum. Mrs. Mazur," Carlos says with a slight smile. God bless him(and his parents, who taught him manners)!

"Does he have a nice package?" Grandma asks me and I blush. I don't want to be discussing his 'package' with my grandma.

"Mother!" Carlos looks at me. This time _I _have ESP. His look definitely says, 'get me out of here!'.

"Did I mention I'm not the craziest person in my family?" I ask him with a weak smile. He shakes his head in disbelief.

"_Babe_." We proceed to walk inside. I think I see Carlos cross himself before we enter.

My father is already seated at the table. His salt and pepper head is turned toward the kitchen but he looks at us as we approach.

"Carlos, this is my father Frank. Daddy this is Carlos Manoso," I say introducing the two. He nods.

"Hi pumpkin. Glad you could join us for dinner. I heard that old bat's bringing someone," my father mutters as the door bell rings and Grandma flies to the door.

"Maybe he has a house," I say trying to get him to look on the bright side. He looks at me with a smile.

"God I hope so," my father says as Grandma walks back in with a man. He isn't hunched and he seems to walk pretty good. He smiles and his teeth don't fall out. I am thankful.

"This is Abe," Grandma says sitting down and Abe sits down beside her.

"Do you have a house?" my father asks looking straight in his eyes.

"Yes sir. I have a car as well," he responds as my mother comes out carrying the food. My father nods with a slight smile as we started eating the food.

"So Carlos, what are your intentions?" my mother asks cutting into her food. I think I hear a coughing sound coming from him.

"Mom! What kind of question is that?" I hiss, totally embarrassed. I peek over at Carlos. He looks calm.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's been so long! RL has been busy. Thanks for sticking with me. And for all the reviews. I'll try to post a couple times this weekend.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ones you know.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV <strong>

Stephanie's family is crazy. That's for sure. I almost choke when her mother asks what my intentions are.

"It's a fair question. I mean what will the 'burg think? You and this thug. You're supposed to have 2.5 children and a white picket fence. A stay at home mom. Not someone who goes off when ever she sees fit. What would your children think if you had any?" she says shuddering. I see Steph clench her fists. She stands up.

"Mother! I can't believe this. I'm not going to be 'burg. In fact, I'm so far from being 'burg that I would do anything against it! And FYI mother who said I want kids?" she says and then she storms into the kitchen. Frank Plum is looking at his wife in disbelief. So is Abe and her Grandma. Her father stands.

"Excuse me while I try and help _my_ daughter," he says furiously. She looks at him with her mouth open in shock. She calls me a thug when I am in the room? It's a wonder Steph's such good person. He crosses the room and goes into the kitchen.

"Ellen! I'm ashamed to call you my daughter. How could treat her like that?" her mother asks, "Come on Abe we'll go to Pino's." She and Abe stand up and hit the road. Ellen looks at me.

"I'm sorry Carlos. I hope I didn't offend you. It's just that I have this image for my daughter and I'm just angry and scared because she won't take it. I want her to be happy. I am happy with this life and I figured she would be too," she admits and then tears start spilling from her eyes. I nod. That still doesn't excuse her behavior. She'll be lucky if Steph and I ever set foot back in here.

"I'm going to go see if Steph is alright," I excuse myself and head to check on Steph. The back door is open. Frank Plum is staring out like an alien has just flown in.

"She's gone," he whispers. "It's dangerous out there." We walk out the door.

"You take a car and I'll go on foot," I instruct. He nods. I start running while calling Steph's name. I go down the same ally that I had been down so many years ago. I don't see anyone so I go forward cautiously. I then hear a scuffle.

"Let me go you son of a bitch," Steph's voice echos. Shit! Of course this would happen.

"Ah ah ah, I don't think so Estefanie. You see I know someone who you're connected to. He should be here soon. So, don't give me trouble," I hear a familiar voice say. I hear a snort. Was she crazy? Did she want to die?

"Me not trouble?" she asks. "Are you crazy? Have you met me? I'm trouble." I have to smile at that.

"Oh look, he's here now," I hear the man say as he comes closer.

"Hello, Ric," the man says coming closer to me. I see he has a hold on Stephanie. She doesn't look scared at all.

"Rick?" I ask thinking back to that night so long ago. Where Steph and I first met.

"Very good _hermano_," he says with a sadistic laugh.

"We are _not_ brothers. Never were and never will be," I reply in a quiet voice.

"That's where you're wrong hermano. You see you joined and you know what they say, once you're in you're in," then he laughs again. This time Steph brings her elbow back and gets him in the nose. He lets go of her and she lands a kick to his stomach. He stumbles backwards and she then kicks him again.

"You ever come near me again and I swear you will wish I killed you tonight," she threatens and then she makes his head hit the concrete. Ouch. He'll be feeling that in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV <strong>

The guy from years ago decides to try and get me again. I swear he's crazy. How did he even know I'd be here? Does he just wait here every night? What a nut. I beat him once what makes him think I wouldn't do it again? Is Ranger in a gang? I'm not sure. Once I knocked out the guy I run over to Ranger. He puts his arms around me.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault," he whispers in my ear. I shake my head.

"No, it's not. I ran out of the house and came down here. He just happened to be here. I got away without a scratch. I can take care of myself," I tell him as we walked back to my parents house.

"Fine, but I can't help but feel I'm responsible for this," he sighs as he pulls me closer.

"If one of my enemies come after you, we'll be even," I tell him with a wink. He smiles. When we get back I call my dad who is still out looking for me. I'm pissed at my mom. I'm hurt. She wants me to be something I'm not but she keeps pushing.

"Deep thoughts, Babe?" he asks looking over at me. I shrug. We get in his car and he drives to his house.

"A little bit," I reply looking out the window.

We get to his house and we enter his kitchen.

"I figured since we didn't really get to eat, I'd make us something. Sound good?" he asks me getting out cooking supplies.

"Will I have to do anything?" I ask worried I would. He grins at me.

"No." I sit at the bar and watch him move through the kitchen working.

"Do you do this a lot?" I ask my chin resting on my hand.

"When I was a kid I did. I would get in trouble a lot and my dad wanted to send me to boot camp, but my mother and grandmother convinced him that I would do more good in a kitchen. So, I learned," he explains with a reminiscent grin. I nod.

"My mother always tried to teach me how to cook. That didn't go over well. I can't cook at all. Unless you want me to make coffee or cereal. Oh, and I'm also very good at reheating things," I tell him with a grin. He shakes his head in disbelief.

"That's sad. I'll have to teach you sometime," he tells me with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Do you know how to make pineapple upside down cake?" I ask and I think I might have started to drool. He chuckles.

"I could probably make it if you gave me a recipe," he tells me leaning over the counter and giving me a kiss. It's heated and full of passion. We are about to go farther when the buzzer on the oven goes off. He pulls back and smiles. And then, proceeds to cook.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV<strong>

I cook a meal for Steph and I. It's called Pollo Asado en Cazuela. Roasted chicken with sauce. She licks her lips as I place a plate in front of her. I see her look up at me and she shivers. I smile and sit down next to her. She moans with each bite. I've never seen anyone as passionate about food as her.

"This is so good," she says closing her eyes. She has a small smile on her lips.

"I'm glad you like it," I tell her smiling myself. "I'll teach you how to make it sometime." She nods like it's a good idea.

"You can try. I'm not very good in the kitchen like I told you before. Total disaster," she tells me eating some more.

"We'll see." Afterwards we take a walk on the beach walking hand in hand. She is barefoot.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

Carlos makes really good dinner. Once we finish we go walking on the beach. I leave my shoes at his house. We sit down at the edge of the water far enough up we won't get hit unless we stick our toes out there. Grey blue eyes flash in my head again. I close my eyes and rest my head on my knees. I just wish I could forget. I'm sitting with my back against his chest and he has his arms wrapped around me. I look up and watch the water.

"It's beautiful and peaceful," I murmur staring into the darkening blue abyss that is the ocean.

"Mhmm." I lean my head back and tilt it up so I can look into his dark brown eyes. He smiles and leans down and gives me a kiss. He stands up and picks me up in one fluid motion.

We are back to his house in no time. His hand is at the bottom of my shirt tugging it up as I do the same to his. His eyes are full of raw desire. I shudder. He's such a good lover. I'd never get tired of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV<strong>

In the morning I wake early and go for a jog leaving Steph sleeping in bed. I cut my ten mile run down to a five mile one. I head back to my house. When I walk in I smell the coffee and walk into the kitchen. Stephanie is humming to herself as she gets some poptarts out of the toaster. I lean against the door frame watching as she pours herself coffee and sits with a smile on a bar stool. She sees me when she takes a bite. She smiles at me and I smile back.

"Want one?" she asks her mouth full. I shake my head no. I don't even have poptarts in my house. She must have gotten them from her house.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower be down in a few," I tell her leaning over the counter and kissing her on the lips. A moan escapes her lips as the kiss deepens. I pull back and grin. Her face is flushed and her eyes a dark blue. She smiles and then I jog up the stairs. I take a shower and once I finish I go downstairs to find a note on the counter. Went to my house for clothes and a shower. ~ Steph. I smile and drink a cup of coffee. Afterward I walk over to Steph's. She opens the door with a comb in her hand. I lean in and kiss her. I walk inside and she continues to comb her hair. I follow her upstairs.

"So what brings you here Batman?" she asks with a teasing smile.

"Just came to check on you Wonder Woman," I reply. She grins at me. It seems like she's been in my life a long time. Not just a...holy hell. It's only been a week.

"I have to get to work soon. I have to get briefed on some distraction I'm doing tonight," she tells me. I nod and my phone chirps. I walk away as she enters the bathroom.

"Talk."

"Manoso we need you for a mission. You'll leave at 0800. You'll be briefed on the flight," the general tells me.

"Okay." I end the call. Steph is looking at me curiously. I can't tell her much.

"I have to leave tomorrow morning," I tell her. She nods.

"I understand. I might have to be gone sometimes too. One reason I don't usually do relationships," she explains to me.

"Same here. I'm going to go to work. I'll pick you up for lunch?" I ask. She nods.

"Okay. I think you know where my office building is," she says with a smile. I kiss her and nod.

"See ya Babe."

"Later Carlos." I walk down the stairs and out the door. I don't want to leave but I have to.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ones you know. They belong to the fabulous JE.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

After Ranger leaves and I'm ready, I get in my car and drive to the office. When I get in Raph wants to see me. I walk into his office.

"What's up?" I ask lounging in the chair with my feet on his desk. He glares and I smirk, but remove my feet.

"General Adams called and he needs you to do a job," he informs me, "tomorrow morning eight sharp." I nod. I'll be leaving around the same time as Carlos. Maybe we'll both be gone at the same time. Which means not much time to miss each other.

"What will I have to do?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I'm not sure. I'll still need you to do a distraction job tonight," he tells me. "Should be easy." I nod.

"Sure thing boss," I say. "Oh, and someone's picking me up for lunch." He raises an eyebrow in question.

"You'll find out. The guys already have...except for Seeley," I say with a smirk. He nods.

"You have files on your desk. I want them by eleven," he orders. I salute.

"Smart ass." I walk out to my cubicle and get started on the files.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV<strong>

At eleven thirty I leave to pick up Steph. I drive to Shep's building. I am let in and I park. Steph comes out to greet me. She has a smile on her face. I wrap my arms around her and give her a kiss.

"They have camera's too," she tells me with a smile. I nod and she grabs my hand. She leads me to the elevator. We get off at the fourth floor where a bunch of guys are. It reminds me of the first time the guys met Steph. She is beaming.

"Guys, this is Ranger," she tells them. I looked at Shep and he just smiles.

"Good for you Steph!" I see a brown haired, brown eyed guy says with a smile.

"Thanks Seeley," she replies giving him a hug. I'm a bit jealous but I knew that she loves me. Michael steps up and gives her a hug. I can just barely make out what he says to her.

"Against my better judgment I'll be happy if you're happy," he says.

"Thanks," she says with a smile as he pecks her on the cheek. Keep calm Manoso. She's yours.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

The guys are surprisingly okay with it. That might be because I told most of them a couple days ago. I know Michael still isn't too happy but he told me he'd be happy if I was.

"We're going to lunch. See you later guys," I tell them with a smile and a wave. They all wave back and we ride to ground floor. I look over at Carlos who sends me a smile. He pulls me to him and gives me a kiss.

"Let's get out of here," he says and we get in his car. We drive to Shorty's. We order pizza and I am a little surprised to see Carlos eat it. I know he likes to eat healthy.

"I have to go away for a little while. But, I don't leave until tomorrow," I inform him. He nods.

"Well, at least we'll both be away doing something. So, we'll be too occupied to think about each other," he says with a grin that makes my heart melt. I nod, that's my thinking. I have no idea what I'll be doing on this mission. I don't know if I will get out alive. I hope I will so I can come back and see him again. He's another reason for me to get home safely.

Grey blue eyes filled with pain pops up in my head. I suck in a breath. Carlos looks at me questioningly. I can only hope he gets back as well. He has no clue though. No one does. I'll have to make sure that Raph will tell Ranger if I don't make it back. I _will_ make it back, just to see him.

"I can take the rest of the day off until I have to do the distraction later. What do you have to do?" I ask taking a bite of pizza. He smiles.

"Since I own the company, I can do whatever I want," he tells me eating his own piece.

"That's great. We can spend as much time as we want with each other before I have to leave for the distraction job," I reply with a smile. God, I'm going to miss this. Miss us. Even though we haven't been together very long, it seems like a lifetime to me.

The hours pass all too quickly. We end up going back to my house. We take a walk on the beach. Holding hands and enjoying the company. We talk about our families. Our dreams. Our fears. I know I should tell him about my past. And, I will. Just not today. Not before we're about to go on these missions. For now, we just walk.

He tells me of the entertainment Lester provided when they were in the army. Apparently, they used to get lemonade on occasion and this one guy would always drink it all. Lester was getting fed up with it so he peed in the pitcher. That guy never drank the lemonade again. There were other stories some funny, some sad. I told Carlos of my days in the army. Nothing quite like that. I told him about my almost marriage to The Dick. I told him about Joe. I didn't tell him about those grey blue eyes. Can't. Not yet.

I am getting ready all too soon for the distraction job. I am supposed to get some lawyer out of a bar. He likes to wind down after work. I dress in my sophisticated slut outfit. I'm getting ready for the job when the doorbell rings. I rush down stairs with my lips half covered in red lipstick. I always run to the door. I hate feeling like I leave the person down there too long. I look out the peep hole and see Carlos standing there with a smile on his face. I open the door and let him in. He looks me up and down.

"Babe." I smile. He's still scanning me. I shake my head while rolling my eyes. Men.

"See something you like Batman?" I ask him playfully. He comes over to me in three long strides and has his arms around my waist.

"You have to go out looking like that?" he growls sexily. I nod. He presses his lips to mine.

"You're going to mess up my lipstick," I say with a grin. "I have to leave soon and I need to finish getting ready." I wipe the lipstick off his lips. He grins as I walk up the stairs. I go into the bathroom and finish my lipstick. I do my hair and put on my shoes. Once I am ready I find Ranger laying on my bed with his hands behind his head. His eyes are closed and it looks like he's sleeping. When he cracks open his eyes I know he was just resting. I grin and do a slow modeling twirl.

"Time to say farewell. I'll be back later," I tell him leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. He pulls me closer and really kisses me making a burning start low in my stomach. I pull back. He now has lipstick to match mine.

"I really have to go," I tell him. He sighs and nods. I grab my purse and reapply my lipstick before heading out the door. Carlos follows behind and goes to his house.

I get in my car and drive to the bar that is close to Sam Reynolds work. Sam Reynolds is the guy I'm supposed to distract. I park and set up my wire. I walk in and I see Michael as the bartender and Hank in one of the seats. They flash me smiles as I sit down and order a drink. The door opens and in walks Reynolds. He scans the bar and his eyes linger on me. It's always good if the skip will walk up to me. He walks over toward me and orders what I am drinking. A gin and tonic but without the gin. He gets the real stuff.

"This seat taken?" he asks with a smile that is supposed to be charming. He's average height, a little over weight, thinning hair and light icy blue eyes. It's a bit unnerving.

"No," I say batting my lashes. He grins and takes the seat beside me. Good boy. Maybe this will be quick. I want to spend as much time with Carlos as I can before being sent out.

"Amy," I tell him sticking out my hand. He takes it and brings it to his lips. I smile, blush and fake a tiny giggle. This makes him grin. Does he think this really works?

"Sam," he says sipping his drink.

"Do you come here often?" I ask. I knew it was a pretty dumb question to ask considering I knew he came here all the time, but I have a cover to uphold.

"Everyday. I'm a lawyer," he says swirling the liquid in his cup.

"That's impressive. I'm a secretary and I just dumped my boyfriend," I tell him taking another drink. "Found him cheating in the brand new sheets I bought. Saw this place on my way home from work and said, 'I deserve a drink.'"

"I don't have a girlfriend," he informs me putting his hand on my thigh. Ick! I wouldn't willingly touch this guy with a ten foot pole.

"Want to get out of here?" he asks grabbing my hand with his slimy one. I hide a grimace.

"I wouldn't mind," I say with a smile as phony as Dolly Parton's improvements. He slips a couple bills on the bar. He is pulling me out the door and he shoves me up against the wall. I knee him in the nuts and he goes down like a sack of bricks. The van comes by and picks him up. Micah looks at the poor schmuck.

"Did you have to nail him in the gonads?" Micah asks with a grimace. I shrug.

"Gotta do what you gotta do. See ya later Micah," I say with a smile. I get in my car and drive home where I know Ranger will be waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV<strong>

An hour later Steph comes back. She lets herself into my house and finds me upstairs. She smiles at me and I pull her on to the bed. She gives me a kiss and tells me she'll be right back.

"Let me go slip into something a little more comfortable," she says with a seductive smile. She goes into the bathroom and she steps out a couple minutes later with a red teddy on. I grin and get off the bed. I wrap my hands around her and kiss her. She melts in my hands and we spend the hours we have together. Damn, I'm going to miss this. Hopefully, this mission won't take too long.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

In the morning we both get up at seven. I walk over to my house and get ready. I pack my bag light. I wonder what I will be doing on this mission. After I have my duffel packed I tuck my dog tags in my shirt. I sling my duffel over my shoulder and lock up the house. I get in my car and drive to the airfield where we all meet before a mission. There is an army helicopter waiting. General Adams is standing on the outside. I park my car and get out. I walk up to him.

"General Adams, sir, it's good to see you. Am I getting briefed on this mission?" I asked with a smile. He just chuckles.

"Iran, you are going on a retrieval and elimination mission. We have some good soldiers in there and we need them out. Most of the team is already inside. Stack of folders on the side. Read it and memorize it," he tells me. I salute but not in the smart ass way. I walk in and deposit my duffel where all the duffels go. I pick up a file and walk over to a seat. I sit down, cross my legs and open the file. I start reading. I feel a tingling on my neck. I look up but everyone has their heads in the files. I shake my head and go back to reading. A few minutes later the General comes on board with two men following him.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for all of the kind reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ones you know.

**I just want to say that my intentions for this story is not to be offensive. This chapter, like the others, is a work of fiction. Anything that happens in this story is my imagination and nothing more. **

Thank you for reading!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV<strong>

I get on the plane heading for Iran. After skimming the file I realize we're going on part retrieval mission and part take out the bad guy. Good men are captured over there and we have to go get them. We also have to take out some twisted Muslims who are trying to take over Osama bin Laden's position. General says we are waiting on a few more men. One person comes on and he looks familiar. He deposits his duffel and starts reading his file. I feel a tingle run up my neck. I need to focus on the file and mission. It won't go well if I'm not focused. General Adams walks in the plane a few minutes later followed by two more men. The men get seats and General starts talking.

"Alright men…and women. We are going on a retrieval mission four men were captured. We have their location. As of now we haven't got a clue what they have and haven't said. We need to get them out as quick as possible." General tells us, "We also need to take out bin Laden's successor. His name is Aaqib Saleh. There is a picture in the file. I'm putting the best in charge. She's quick, smart and knows the dialect well. She'll be the one to take out Saleh." I figure he was talking about me until he said the she part. I'm not being cocky, I'm just good at my job.

"So, I'll let Major Plum take over," he says. My mouth drops. Major Plum? Who is that? I know Stephanie's last name is Plum but it couldn't be. Could it? The man I saw get on before the General and two other men stands up. Not a man. How in the hell did I miss that?

"Listen up men, we'll go in late at night. They won't be expecting it. We'll use the night vision binoculars to make sure our targets are still in place and alive. If they aren't, I want to try and retrieve their bodies. I know I would like a proper burial if I were them," he who is actually a she tells us. I gape. It's Stephanie. I am pretty sure she hasn't noticed me. Again, how in the hell did I miss that? How in the world?

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" we all say in unison.

"Alright men we land in three hours. You need to read and memorize your files. They are the difference between life and death. I don't want any fatalities on our side," she orders. "Now at ease and read." Damn! She's sexy when she's commanding. We all go back to our seated positions. She does as well. I look around, the men seem occupied so I stand up and walk over to the empty seat beside Stephanie. She looks up when I sit next to her. I see her eyes widen with surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

I can say I am more than a little shocked when I realize Ranger is going on the mission with me. I hadn't even noticed him until he sits down beside me. This isn't good. I know I trust him completely but…there were stories about men and women who were in love and went on missions together. It doesn't end well. It _never_ ends well. Blue-grey eyes flash in my mind.

"Babe." That one word is filled with so much emotion.

"Ranger! What are you doing here?" I ask clearly confused. He chuckles.

"What's it look like, Babe? I'm going on this mission. Although, I must say I was shocked to learn I wasn't the best," he tells me with a small grin. I roll my eyes.

"Men," I mutter, "you need to read your file." It isn't an order and he knows it.

"I can't lose you Ranger," I whisper looking into his dark chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you babe. I couldn't bear it if you died on this mission either. Just know, I have your back no matter what," he tells me looking sincere. I nod. He leans in and kisses me. I pull back and look around. It seems as if no one has seen. He chuckles.

"Relax babe, no one saw." I roll my eyes again and turn to my file. I am relieved when he follows suit.

"Who said you could sit over here? I'd prefer it if we were professional on this," I say. "When we get home, we'll be together again. Not here and not now." I look him in the eyes when I say this. He nods and walks back to his seat.I turn back to my file. I can recite the file front and back without even looking. I decide to take a nap. I won't do well if I am tired when we get to Iran.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV<strong>

I understand that she wants to keep this professional. I respect it and I'm not going to push this. I watch her after I memorize my file. Steph falls asleep on the trip. I'm wondering how she can be better than me if she sleeps. I realize that's a stupid thought, we will need every ounce of strength and all our focus on the mission. I nod off a little while later. I wake up when I feel the plane descend. I see Steph already up and talking to the General. I see the other men up as well. Steph comes over.

"Alright men. We are landing exactly ten point five miles away from the location of the men," she says. "We'll be camping overnight and we retrieve them tomorrow night."

"Alright ma'am," we all say. We get out of the plane and set up camp. We don't bother with a fire. The plane may have aroused enough suspicion already. We eat food and our under the night sky. Steph has her own little tent.

We're up by dawn.

"We'll be trekking. Take only what you and the men will need," she orders. "I'll be taking out Sahel while you guys do that. I'll need two men to cover me. After the men air lifted out of there, we're good to go." We salute.

"Okay men. Let's go," she says and we march across the land. We are silent. The only noise is our even breathing. It's dusty and hot, but we're all used to it. Steph's in the lead. It takes almost the whole day to make it all the way there. Steph gives us orders and takes two men with her. It pains me I won't be with her, but it's for the best. The rest of us see four huts and five vehicles.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

I take two men with me. The intel we have says Sahel will be in the nicest hut here. It's five minute walk from the other four. The plan is to take out Sahel while the guys take out everyone else. They load up the four men in the vehicles already here and high tail it back to the plane. I'm walking silently with Blij and Harde flanking me. They both have guns at the ready. Me? I'll be taking out Sahel with a my bare hands. We don't want to arouse too much suspicion. If all goes as planned, none of the bad guys will be alive to report it. It's starting to darken. I look at the men. I motion for them to circle the hut. I enter it quietly. I have my gun out, just in case.

I find Sahel on his floor praying. That's ironic because he's definitely not following the Qu'ran or any religion. It's his own twisted version. I slide my gun in my holster and sneak up behind him. I pray to God that the floor boards don't creak. There's a moment when I think I'm done. I'm barely breathing as I reach him. In one quick movement, that's not quick enough, I snap his neck. The snapping of the bones makes my stomach quiver. I feel the pain as he makes a nice sized cut with a large hunting knife I hadn't seen. My vision is blurring and I slide to the floor. My hands find the wound before I fall to the floor. I try crawling towards the door, but there's a lot of blood. I see black spots and everything fades away.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV <strong>

Louis is on point and tells Brady, our sniper, to get into position. Brady is in position.

"Two in the first hut and one of our guys. Three in the second hut, another of ours. Two in the third hut, and again, one of ours. Four in the fourth hut plus another of our guys. It also look like there are two patrolling guards," Johnson says after coming back from scoping the place. It's about night fall when Brady goes in for the shot. He's using a thermal imaging scope. He takes two shots at the first hut. Three shots at the second hut. With binocs I can see the two guards running towards the first and second hut. Brady goes on and takes out the third and fourth huts. He also gets the two other guards.

"Guys, I only took out ten guys. There's one missing," he says. They shrug and we head down to get the soldiers. A hoard of cars arrive to the huts. Shit. Where's Steph? I'm looking towards the nice hut when I get grabbed. I use my elbow and catch the guy in the stomach. He holds me at gunpoint before I can make another move. I can see Steph running towards me from a distance. Fuck no. This isn't happening. I see the others manage to get two of the guys out. They're already in two of the vehicles. My legs get kicked out from under me.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

I woke up to Blij wrapping my wound with gauze from his pack. Fuck that hurts.

"Hopefully this will stop the bleeding," he says. "We heard a scuffle and a thud. We came to check it out. Harde is circling the hut." We hear a gun shot. We lock eyes and he tapes it up. I stand quickly and pain hits me. I almost fall over but I keep straight. He looks at me worriedly.

"I don't think he did too much damage, just a lot of blood," he reports still looking worried. I nod. I will work through this.

"Get back to the truck! I'm going to see what's wrong." He nods. We head outside and find Harde dead. I motion to Blij. He nods and fireman carries Harde back towards the plane. This is not going well. I start a jog towards the other huts. My gut is throbbing but I ignore it and push on. I'm on my way when I see they are carrying our men out. There's also a bunch more cars. I see Ranger is on the ground. A man picks him up. I run after him.

"You men keep going. Don't come back for us. We'll get out or die trying. You did good!" I yell to them. I then went to help Ranger. Crazy or not, I love him and he's coming back home.

I hear them coming but I'm too late. They get me before I react.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for taking the time to review! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the ones you know.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Steph's POV<p>

When I wake up my head is pounding and my gut is burning like mad. I open my eyes and take in my surroundings. My hands and feet are chained. I look over and see Ranger next to me. He is studying me with a weary expression. I look around and notice we are alone. Where, oh where are those bad guys? I wonder if they found Sahel yet.

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"You shouldn't have come after me," he tells me plainly. Like hell! He'd have done the same.

"I came because I couldn't stand to lose you," I say to him. He knows it's true.

"I would have done the same." I nod, my thoughts just seconds before.

"You know I haven't gotten to meet your family yet. When we make it out of this that should be our first stop," I say with a grin. Better keep this uplifting. I don't know if I'll make it out of here alive. I'm already wounded. I can tell I've already bled through the gauze.

"You got it babe. I was just wondering after we get out of here, will you marry me? Steph, I have never known another woman like you and I'd really like it if you'd be my wife. I'm not signing back on when it comes time to renew my contract," he asks me his eyes that deep chocolate brown showing his love. I feel tears in my eyes.

"Really? Now, of all the times to ask? Are you asking because you don't think we'll get out of this alive?" I ask angrily, "Of course I'll marry you. I love you and I came here to rescue your ass." I see him breathe a sigh of relief. He was a little worried when I started chewing him out.

"For a second I thought you were going to say no," he tells me with a small smile.

"Too bad. You're stuck with me," I say to him with a grin. We are scooting closer to each other when the door bangs open. We look up to see a big scary guy with a scar on one side of his face. His eyes are a dark, flat, mud brown. He is wearing a dusty camouflage outfit and he has crooked teeth.

"I see you awake now. Shall we begin the questions?" he asks with heavy Middle Eastern accent. I shrug trying to appear nonchalant when really I'm freaking out. This guy is big and scary and I'm not sure if I can take him hand to hand. I probably could if I didn't have this wound. I'd do better with Ranger's help. I've been in situations like this before.

"Who are you?" he asks eyeing the two of us. I decide general answers would be the way to go. Although some people may call it smart ass answers.

"People." He raises his hand and I get ready for the blow. He smacks my face and I feel my neck snap to the side. He calls me a bitch in Farsi. I can feel my cheek turning red and it's stinging. I bite my tongue. I turn back to him. He raises his eyebrow and calls me bitch again. Ranger doesn't know what he's saying.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you?" This time Ranger answers.

"American people." The big guy looks over at him with narrowing eyes. He pulls back his arm and curls his fingers into a fist. I see Ranger get ready for the punch that is sure to come. Then he swings his fist. Instead of hitting Ranger he swings around and catches me in the stomach. I gasp and try not to scream. I feel my wound throb and I see the blood soak through my uniform. That hurt so much more than the slap.

"I will torture both of you if you don't start answering correctly." I look over at Ranger and see his jaw clenched. I know he is having a hard time staying quiet but it has to be done. Neither of us speak.

"Okay then. The worthless bitch first," he says with a creepy sadistic chuckle. I called him a bastard in Farsi. He hauls me to my feet roughly and I can feel my wound tear some more. He smacks me for my comment. He hangs me from a hook that is on the ceiling. It hurts like hell but I am tough. Besides, I know I have to survive to marry Carlos. I start swinging back and forth on the hook. My abdomen protests and I pant to keep from stopping. The chain is digging into my hands but I ignore it and gain momentum. I then bend my knees and then as I swing forward I push with all my strength making ugly fall back on his ass. He curses me out in Farsi. I don't get off the chain though.

When the guy gets up I can tell he is enraged. I look over at Ranger for a brief second and see him working on his hands. I hope I can distract ugly while Ranger gets free. Ugly comes close to me and grabs my hair and twists. Air whistles through my teeth and he whispers to me in Farsi. He tells me what he's going to do to me. I manage to spit on his face. He steps back and picks up a whip type thing. I know what is going to happen. He turns me around on the hook so my back his facing him. He rips off my shirt roughly. Then my tank top and bra are ripped off. Fuck. This is going to hurt a hell of a lot. Suddenly I hear and feel the crack of the whip as it connects to my bare back. I let out a small scream. There was no way I could prepare myself for that. I feel the sticky, warm liquid ooze down my back.

"This ought to teach you to mess with me. Now do you want to tell me who you are?" he asks in a sickening voice. For a second I think I might puke. Luckily I don't.

"Like we told you before. American people." Crack another to the back. This time I didn't let out a peep. I feel more blood run down my back and my breasts bounce painfully. I hope Ranger is almost done getting his hands free.

"If you don't tell me who you are why don't you tell me why you are here," the man says. Gosh, the possibilities for that answer.

"We're here because you decided to capture us and detain us here. We would be okay with leaving though. So, if you want to get the chains," I tell him. I knew it wasn't the smartest thing but he asked. I just have to bid my time. Get through this pain and get out of here. I get ready for another blow. I feel it and I know it is across the other two. The already tender flesh hurts even more. I bite my tongue hard enough to draw blood.

"Since this way doesn't seem to be working how about I whip the guy," ugly says to us. I really hope he has gotten his hands out otherwise I just got whipped for nothing.

I hear a 'unh' and then Ranger is next to me. I look over to him and he winks at me. What the hell is that supposed to mean? It better mean he's gotta plan to get us the hell out of here. I don't want to be winked at while I'm in extreme pain unless that means we're getting the hell out of here.

I started swinging again, ignoring as the chains bite even farther into my wrists. I look back at Ranger and mouth I love you. Then I swing forward with all my power and then back and my feet connect with the guy. I feel him fall and suddenly Ranger is out of his chains. I try pulling myself up so I could maneuver off the hooks but the gash in my stomach protests. It hurts just to move. I can tell this will take a long time too heal. I hear Ranger and ugly fighting but I can't see anything. I count the minutes that go by. Ten minutes before I hear a snap of a neck. I cringe and wonder who hasn't made it. I knew that it can't have been Carlos because I know I would have felt it. A couple seconds later I am being gently lifted off the hook. It still sends a moan out of my mouth. I feel like dying. It's a wonder I held on this long. I swivel my head and looked into his chocolate eyes. I sigh a breath of relief which turns into a groan of pain. His mouth is in a tight line. His eyes are drawn tight.

"Can we go now?" My voice breaks the silence. He nods and hands my my bra. Luckily, it's still wearable. A couple of tears slip out of my eyes as Carlos puts it on.

"How is your back?" he asks, his eyes averting to my whipped back. He takes a minute to examine it.

"Fine," I lie struggling to stand up. He holds me still.

"Can you walk?" he asks. I roll my eyes and sigh. I'm going to walk.

"I believe so but I won't know until you let me try," I tell him getting annoyed at him. We _need_ to get out of here. I know he is probably worrying about my back but we need to get out of here _now_.

"You might hurt yourself more," he protests. I growl. I'm not staying in here another minute.

"Listen to me. I am in charge here, so put me down," I tell him using my rank so we can move on out of here. He sighs knowing he can't disobey a direct order from a commanding officer. He sets me down and has his hands on either side of me in case I fall. I am groaning in protest but I ignore it. I don't bother with my torn shirt. It would be even more painful.

"Lets get out of here before others arrive," I say motioning toward the door. We make our way away from the shack we were in. We head to where we last saw our men. We only walk for five minutes when cars squeal to a stop around us. Ranger and I get back to back, without touching. We'll go down fighting. We're lucky we won't have to. It's our team that came back for us.

"Major Plum needs medical attention now! She has a gash in her stomach and multiple cuts on her back," Ranger explains to the team. Ranger puts an arm around me. That's when my body decides I can't take it any more. I collapse.

We are stuck in Washington. It's been a week already. I've been confined to the bed. The doctors say I was lucky that Sahel didn't cut too much deeper. I already had internal bleeding and any deeper I would have bled to death. I had surgery and they stopped the bleeding. My back is stitched up as well as my stomach. It hurts to move but I'm itching to get out of here. I always hated hospitals and this one is no different. They okay-ed me for real food yesterday. I haven't been able to see Carlos since that night. Until we are both debriefed we're to have no contact. I haven't seen any familiar faces.

I'm watching a rerun of NCIS and eating a pudding cup. General Adams walks in looking grim.

"Major," he says. "I hope you're recovering well." I snort. Ow! I grimace. Definitely no movement.

"I think I'd do better at home," I reply. Even though it hurts to move I'm tempted to bribe a nurse to give me her keys. He shakes his head.

"The doc assures me you're much better here. And, since you're in here," he gestures with his hands. "You'll need to be debriefed in here." I sigh. I knew this was coming. I nod and set down my pudding cup.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about not updating. I got a new toy(iPhone 4 S) and it's been keeping me away from the computer. :) I'll try to start posting regularly again. Thanks for all the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I only own the ones you know!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<br>**

Two weeks and three debriefings later, I'm still stuck in D.C. To say that I am mad is an understatement. I am pissed. I just want to go home and be with Carlos. I've been on some missions that were FUBAR and I haven't gotten captured and tortured. This is the second time it's happened. Although this torture was a cake walk compared to getting the soles of my feet beaten. The thing is I've been wondering if this is what I want to be stuck doing. One day I'll be going to go on a mission and I'm not going to come back. And, do I really want that? The answer is no.

In fact, resigning from government missions is looking more and more appealing. I can still work for Raph. I am sitting in my bland hotel room waiting for the papers saying we are free to go. I was released from the hospital two days ago, but this isn't much better. I want to go home. I want something to eat that isn't fucking cardboard. How the hell do they expect you to live on this? What I could use is some Pino's.

I get up and call the General. He knows I'm not signing on. We went through that on the third debrief. He gave me the okay to go. I don't really have anything to take with me. I get a rental car and drive. I am speeding but no cop tries to stop me. I get to Pino's in record time considering I have come all the way from Washington. It has taken me a couple hours, but the way I have been driving shaves off a few hours for me. It is around nine at night when I get to Pino's and it's still open. I order a meatball sub and get a booth in the back. My cell phone rings just as I have taken a bite.

"Yo," I say swallowing the bite. It's been too long. I don't know how I've gone this long without Pino's. God's work, I'm telling you.

"Babe?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Where are you?"

"Pino's. You?"

"In your room in Washington."

"Coming to pick me up?"

"Yeah. You get permission to leave?"

"Yep. See you later. Love you." Click. I end the call. I'll see him soon. Not that we can really do anything. Laying on my back still hurts like a bitch and the doctor said no strenuous activity for at least three weeks. I finish the rest of my sub and leave. Since it's close to ten when I finish my food I decide to just go home instead of checking in with Raph. I drive straight to my beach house and when I get to my bedroom I crash, face first into bed. I am so tired from all the driving.

"Do you think she's okay?" I hear a faraway voice ask.

"I think she's sleeping, otherwise she's dead," another voice says. "I don't want to startle her and end up in the hospital." Someone chuckles.

"She'd be too tired to react that well," one of the voices says.

"If you say so." I feel an arm on me and I instantly flip them over so if they move they will break their arm. I groan in pain at the quickness of the action.

"Who are you?" I ask not completely awake, my vision blurry from sleep. My stomach is aching as well as my back.

"It's okay Bomber, it's just us. Michael and me," Seeley says. He doesn't know me as well as Michael. Michael knows I can react like that even if I am half asleep and sore as hell. He so tricked Seeley.

"Didn't Michael tell you that I have good reflexes when someone startles me awake?" I ask him, not releasing my hold.

"What? You let me try and wake her up and you knew she would react like this!" he asks trying to get up, I didn't stop him. I smirk, Michael is so gonna get it. He deserves it for interrupting my sleep. Michael is backing up with his hands up. I raise my arms to stretch and quickly rethink my mistake. Dammit! I just want to get better. I grab the bottle of aspirin I keep on my night stand. I pop two in my mouth.

"Gotta love a good fight in the morning," I sigh. I know they are just joking around but it would still be fun.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Michael comments with a smirk.

"I wear boxer-briefs thank you very much, Mr. Tighty-whitey," Seeley shoots back. Seeley throws a punch which Michael expertly dodges. There are kicks and punches thrown, men down and men up. In the end they shake hands.

"You boys finished already?" I ask, only slightly disappointed.

"'Fraid so Bomber. We heard you were back so we came to check in. Raph wondered why you hadn't checked it. We can see why now," Seeley says grimly. I nod.

"I was going to come by later, but it was late when I got back, and I was tired," I tell them. They nod.

"See ya in a few, sis?" Michael asks. I nod. He gives me a hug and I wince slightly. He gives me an apologetic look before those hooligans head out the door. I love them so much. They are my family. Michael is one of the brothers I never had. I get up and do everything I need to do. I don't go out for my swim this morning. I'm supposed to avoid water. Which means no shower! Once I consume three cups of coffee and five Boston Cremes I call Carlos.

"Yo," he answers.

"Yo yourself," I say with a smile. I've missed him so much.

"Hey, Babe. What's up?" he asks sounding concerned. He knows how badly I was hurt.

"Nothing really, just checking in. I just ate breakfast. How's it going down there?" I ask.

"It's going, albeit very slowly. It's going slower now that they know I'm resigning," he informs me.

"Sorry to bail. I just couldn't take it anymore. Wait–what do you mean you're resigning'?" I wonder. He chuckles.

"It means that I'm resigning too, Babe," he says and I can envision him smirking. "And no worries, I know you were worn out from that mission. I mean you did get tortured, while I got smacked around a little. How's your back?"

"That's great! Oh, yeah you told me about it when we were captured. Ohmigod! You also proposed. How could I forget about that? My back is doing fine, the doctor did say the stitches will come out soon," I tell him like a person who has a very short attention span.

"That's good. You forgot I proposed? You sure know how to make a man feel good. Are you coming back to DC to get them removed?" he asks with a slightly amused voice.

"Actually, I was just going to have Micah, one of my brothers, do it for me. He's a medic after all and he can keep an eye on my back. Oh, and I won't tell anyone about the proposal until you get your butt back down here" I say. No need to face the wolves without him.

"Sounds good. I should be getting home either late today or tomorrow," he tells me, "I may have to train some guys at Fort Bragg for a couple months but I'm not going over seas again."

"I hope you don't. I don't want to be apart from you anymore Carlos."

"Me too babe. Me too. I love you," he says before I hear the click that meant he hung up. I am definitely going to have a talk with him about his phone manners when he gets back.

Once I get my purse in order, I get in my car and drive to the building. When I get to the elevator I do a little finger wave to the guys. When I get to the office floor I go to mine. I put my purse down and am about to walk out when a hand goes over my mouth. I react quickly, shifting my weight so my attacker's weight is being used against him. I flip him over me and he lands on his back. The pain from my back and stomach are too much and I fall to the floor. I pull up my shirt and see I pulled a couple stitches.

"Ow," Charlie says getting up and rubbing his neck. "Shit Steph, are you okay?"

"Awh! Fuckity fuck fuck!," I tell him. "What was that for?" Tears stream down my face. Stupid PMS!

"Micah!" he yells and looks at me. "Testing you." Micah comes around the corner.

"Why are you all testing me?" I ask as Charlie keeps me from getting up. He doesn't look at me.

"Charlie? Earth to Charlie!" I say as Micah inspects my wound. He helps me up and puts me in my chair.

"Yeah, Steph?" he asks looking up at me with sad blue eyes. "I'm sorry about your stitches."

"What the hell is going on with you guys?" I ask. Micah is quiet.

"Nothing Bomber, we just heard about what happened over there," he says, his eyes stray to my stitches. "Didn't realize it was so bad."

"So, you're testing me to see if I'm still on the ball? Gee, how nice of you guys to be so concerned but I'm fine. Just some cuts on my back and a gash in my stomach, nothing that can't be fixed," I mutter wiping away the tears. I really need chocolate.

"We know. It's just we all love you and we don't want to see you hurt," Charlie admits. "I'm really sorry about pulling your stitches." Micah lets me stand up and hug Charlie.

"I know you guys love me. I love you too but I'm fine, really."

"No, not really. You need to get to a hospital," Micah says leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed. I roll my eyes.

"No. I hate hospitals. Can't you do something?" I whine. I know I'm being immature but I had to spend almost two weeks in the hospital.

"No." Micah says with his no arguing face.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll try to get the updates up more regularly...again. I'm thinking of writing a new story. It would be Steph and Carlos in high school. The big question about it would be, would Carlos join the army if he had met Steph? Yep. So, tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the ones you know.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

Micah and Charlie drive me to the hospital. The doctor checks out my pulled stitches. I don't pay much attention.

We get back to the office an hour and a half later.

"Raph's in, right?" I ask. They nod.

"He wanted to talk to you," Charlie tells me. He doesn't give me any hint on what it's about.

"Great. I need to talk to him about some stuff," I say. "see you guys later." I walk to Raph's office and knock.

"Come in!" he yells. I walk in and sit down in one of the chairs that is in front of his desk.

"Glad you're here Steph. I wanted to talk to you," he tells me with a small smile. "Just to make sure you know, you're on desk duty for a while. Until you're fully back and have had a psych eval." I groan. I'm going to go stir crazy. Oh well, I can't exactly argue. I'm in no condition to be picking up skips.

"I wanted to talk to you as well," I say, "you can go first." He nods.

"I heard some interesting news from one of my sources. They said you're not signing back on for missions," Raph says with one eyebrow raised.

"That's right," I say crossing my arms. After the last FUBAR mission, I'm not going back.

"Why?" he asks.

"Ranger asked me to marry him!" I all but shout. Raph smiles.

"That's why you're not signing back on?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes...well no. I got tortured on my last mission, Raph. I don't want to go the next time and not come back at all. Ranger's not signing back on either," I tell him.

"So I take it you said yes?" he asks, not being able to keep the grin off his face.

"Yes!" I tell him. "I haven't told the guys yet so don't tell them." He nods.

"I know Michael will want to know," Raph says, "but, I'll keep your secret." I nod. I am slightly worried about telling him, but I know he will be happy as long as I am.

"I guess I should go tell him, huh?" I ask with a small smile.

"Probably should," he tells me. I nod.

"I'm happy for you, Steph. You deserve this," he says with a grin.

"Thanks Raph." We both stand up and he gives me a hug, mindful of my injuries.

"Go tell Michael and then the others," he encourages me. I nod and walk out to find Michael. I find him in his office. I guess I can take the heat until Carlos gets here.

"Hey," I say leaning against the door.

"Hey, Steph. Come on in," he tells me with a grin. I come in and sit down on the edge of his desk.

"You do know I'm gonna get you back, right?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He chuckles.

"I know," he said, "so what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, you may or may not know that Ranger and I had been going out," I tell him pausing. "well he asked me to marry him!" Michael looks shocked for a moment then he breaks out into a grin.

"Since you're so happy I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you said yes," he says.

"Yes! I did say yes," I tell him smiling. He picks me up in a bear hug and spins me around. I gasp in pain and he lets me down quickly. Everyone's going to have to get used to this for now.

"Congrats Steph!" he tells me as he gives me a kiss on the cheek. He grabs my hand and pulls me out into the hall.

"Hey guys!" Michael yells. They all file out into the hall.

"What?"

"Steph, here, is getting hitched!" Michael shouts with a grin. "You know what that means! Bachelorette party!" I blush and punch him in the arm. He acts like such a woman sometimes.

"Congratulations Bombshell!" Seeley says wrapping an arm around my shoulders, avoiding my back.

"Thanks," I reply, smiling.

"I'm guessing it's you and Ranger," Seeley says stepping back.

"You guessed right," I tell him. I can't believe this is happening to me. I am getting married to the man I love.

"Way to go Steph," Hank says giving me a hug also being careful of my back. They all took turns giving me hugs and congratulating me.

"When's the wedding?" Charlie asks.

"I don't know yet. It's not like it's all planned out," I say biting my lip. He laughs.

"It's okay Steph. You have plenty of time to plan it all out," he says rubbing my arm.

"Crappity crap crap! I have to tell my mother," I blurt out, my eyes widening. They all laugh.

"You could always elope and then spring the news on your mother," Micah suggests with a grin. They have all met my mother and they all know how that would go over.

"You know very well how that would go." They grin and laugh heartily.

"That I do. That I do," Micah laughs.

"She'd freak out and probably cut you off from all deserts for the rest of you life," Hank says laughing. I roll my eyes. They are so right.

"She probably would," I say sighing. I could hear her voice already. _"Why me? Donna Ricci's daughter May would never bring a man home once and then announce she's engaged." _The ringing of my phone brings me out of my musings.

"Have fun telling your mom, honey," Charlie says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead. He then walks away. The others file out as I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I ask tentatively. I hadn't checked my caller ID and it could be anyone. Maybe even my mother. I shudder at the thought.

"Hey Steph," Carlos says cheerfully. He sounds happy, that can be a good sign.

"Carlos!" I say happily. I miss him. I just want him to come home.

"Babe, I'm on my way. I'm taking a plane, courtesy of the government," he informs me.

"That's great!" I exclaim extremely excited.

"Yeah. I'll see you in a little. I just wanted to check in and tell you I love you," he says thoughtfully.

"Well, that's good because I love you too. Also, I need to break the news to my mom about our engagement and I really want you to be with me," I tell him.

"Alright, babe. I'll land in a couple of hours. They're calling my flight now. I have to go babe," he says. "Love you."

"Love you too. See ya," I reply before clicking the end button.

I decide to go home to relax before Carlos and I go to tell my mom the news. I park and head inside. I'm in the mood to be lazy and watch movies. I run my finger across the spines of movies that are on a shelf. I decide to watch Footloose because it's a classic, and it makes me happy. I put the DVD into the player and pop some popcorn. When it is done I settle onto the couch careful to not hurt my back. When the movie finishes I have a goofy smile on my face. I had bought the soundtrack a couple years ago and I really want to listen to it. I put it in the CD player and jam out. Not that I can dance with my injuries, but I can pretend. I am head banging(it's the best I can do) when I hear the phone ringing. I hurry over to it, not bothering to turn my music off.

"Hello?" I ask wishing I turned down the music.

"Stephanie Plum?" a man's voice asks. I move into the other room, away from the blasting speakers.

"Speaking." I wonder who this is. Not many people have my house phone. I barely use it anyways.

"You should look into Ranger. He's in a gang," the man says mysteriously.

"Who is this?" Not many people know this number and it's unlisted. I assume that one of friends gave it out if someone I don't know calls.

"A friend." I hear the dial tone after that. Well, that is strange. I have a feeling Ranger had been in a gang but I get the impression he is done with that life. I plop down on one of my bar stools, just listening to the music and thinking. I am startled when a pair of mocha arms wrapped around my waist. I bump my back into the chair and wince. Luckily, he wasn't too close to my stomach wound.

"Jumpy much?" Carlos asks looking down at me with a worried smile.

"I didn't hear you come in," I tell him as I stand up. He just smiles.

"Probably since 'Hurts So Good' by John Cougar is blaring out of your speakers," he chuckles. I head over and turn it off. When I turn around Carlos is looking at me curiously. I have to ask him about the call.

"I got a call a little while ago," I mention casually. This is no big deal. Just some creeper that I can deal with. Plus, Carlos isn't in a gang..._anymore_(?)

"Oh?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. He has no clue, I just know he doesn't.

I bite my lip nervously. I wonder if he is still in a gang? I mean, it's not like it will really matter if he was in a gang, right? I was so happy right here with him. Does that have to change? Why did that guy have to call and make me question Carlos? I get a sick feeling in my stomach. The feeling where you're so nervous that it makes you feel like throwing up. That's me right now.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asks coming closer. "Who called?"

"This guy, I don't know who, called and said you're in a gang," I tell him, my eyes begging him for it to not be true. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. I suck in a breath, he is? Tears spring to my eyes. I love him so much that it hurts. I know I don't know everything about him, but I figured he could have told me about something this big.

"Listen, Steph, it's not like that," he explains. "I'm part of RangeMan, and we bring in skips and all sorts of other things and we need connections in gangs." He wraps his arms around me.

"I love you, Babe. That's not going to change because I'm part of a gang. I had joined it foolishly when I was younger. I grew up and joined the army. I changed, but I realized that I still need ties to gangs to make my job easier," he tells him as he rubs circles on my back. I cling to him as the tears leak out slowly. I don't trust my voice to speak.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should have, I know, but I was afraid of your reaction," he says quietly, pulling back to look me in the eyes. I can understand why he kept it a secret, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Even I have my own secrets. The whisper of the past that likes to creep up. I lean up and kiss him. Our mouths fuse together, and it feels so right after being apart for a while. We are wrapped up in each other. Carlos doesn't take it farther than just heavy petting and kissing. He knows that I need to take it easy. That doesn't make it less frustrating!

"I love you," I tell him as I trace his abs. "I want you." He squeezes me.

"I love you too, Babe," he says. He gives me a look. "The doctor said no strenuous activity."

"Please," I beg softly. I straddle his lap and he makes love to me gently.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the ones you know!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV<strong>

I wonder who called to tell Steph I'm in a gang. I see how much it hurts her when she realizes I am. I was nervous about telling her because I didn't want to see her run in the opposite direction. I would never been able to handle it if she left me. I need her as much as the air I breathe. We are getting married and nothing can stop that. I love her and I don't want to spend the rest of my life without her.

We get ready for dinner at her parents, where we will break the news. I'm sure Mrs. Plum is going to flip, but I don't really care. She should just be happy for her daughter and not belittle her. If I have my way, we wouldn't be telling her at all. Steph tugs me out the door and I drive to the Plum residence. We are walking up the walk when her mom and grandma come out. She holds my hand a little tighter as we approach.

"Stephanie," her mother says in a clipped tone, not even acknowledging me. Maybe we won't even make it inside.

"Mom," Steph replies with an equally cold voice. Chilly reunion. I send a little prayer, hoping this will go well.

"Say, you don't happen to be black do you?" her Grandma asks. I swear, craziest old lady. _Ever._

"No, ma'am," I say with a slight smile.

"Dang! Ain't that a shame. I couldda said I ate with a black person. Well, don't that beat all," she mutters before going inside. Mrs. Plum just turns on her heel and walks inside. I'm not sure if that means we are welcome or not. Steph seems to think so, she follows. I trail behind, her hand has mine in a death grip. We walk in the house and her dad is watching the baseball game. He nods to me.

"Hi, pumpkin," he says to Steph, who has gone over and given him a hug. I see her make a face when his arm goes around her, but she doesn't say anything. Doesn't want them to worry, I guess.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Plum calls. We all head to the table.

We all take our seats. I am sitting next to Steph and her grandma is on the other side of the table, thankfully. While we eat it's all quiet besides the scraping of utensils. We can probably cut the tension with a knife.

"So, Stephanie, when are you going to settle down?" her mother asks, looking her square in the eye.

"Well, Mom, funny you should mention that, I have some news," she says, looking around the table. I see her mom make the sign of the cross and mutter something before looking back up.

"I—I mean we," she says, motioning between us. "Have some news. We'regettingmarried." She blurts it out so fast it sounds like one word. I see her mother suck in a breath and pale visibly.

"What?" her voice squeaks.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

I have just told my mom I am getting married to Carlos. Okay, so I was lucky she understood what I was saying. She does though. I have the death grip on Carlos' hand, and I am biting my lip.

"You heard me," I respond louder. "We're getting married." I hear Grandma clapping.

"Way to go baby granddaughter!" she hoots, getting up on her chair. I smile. At least someone is taking it well.

"Thanks Grandma," I say.

"Ellen, don't be rude, congratulate them," she says. My mom stands abruptly and walks into the kitchen. I hear cabinets rattling and a glass clanking. She comes back into the room with a bottle of Jose Cuervo. I am surprised. It isn't her usual tippling brandy. I feel Carlos squeeze my hand.

"Jose Cuervo, my kind of drink," he says with a grin as he grabs the bottle. It takes a minute for my mom to process what happened. She grabs the bottle back.

"Mine," she says before taking a swig of the drink, straight from the bottle. She coughs a little then takes another drink. Well, this went as well as could be expected... I think.

"Married again?" she giggles, more to herself then anyone else. I bite my lip and try to not laugh. Okay, so I am on the verge. I'm not sure if I'm about to laugh or cry.

"Ellen, are you okay?" Grandma asks, as my mom takes another gulp. My mom looks up with crazy eyes.

"All I've ever wanted was for you to grow up, get married, and have kids! You've joined the army, hung out with a bunch of different guys, and now you're getting married again! I'm happy, really! It's just caught me by surprise is all. I mean," she says rambling then points to Carlos. "He's not exactly burg, but I guess that's okay. I'm sure Valerie will help plan the wedding."

"Mom...," I start. This is going much better then expected. Except for the drinking part. Oh well.

"I can be happy for you. I really can. I just thought you would want what I wanted but I see you don't," she says with a small smile. All the while, she's drinking more and more of the tequila.

"You seem to be taking this fairly well. Thanks Mom." I stand up and hug my mother. Her heart is in the right place. She nods and smiles a watery smile.

We make our way to the car and Carlos' arms wrap around me. He opens the door for me and I climb in. He closes the door and starts for the drivers side when he stops. I see my dad talking to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV<strong>

I am getting ready to get in the drivers seat as Mr. Plum stops me. Steph told me he's not much for talk, but he seems to have something to say.

"Son, I would like you to know that when you're with my daughter she's the happiest I have ever seen. I know that you will take good care of her and that you would never intentionally hurt her. I want to see my pumpkin happy and if it's with you then I'm glad. I wish you all the best. Send an invite for me and the crazy old bats when you set the date," he tells me in a rush. He shakes my hand and gives me a manly hug.

"Thank you, sir," I manage, as I am in awe. That makes me happy. I guess her mother took it well. We'll take what we can get. I'm glad her grandmother and dad are completely on our side though. Steph falls asleep on the drive home so I lift her up carefully and close the door. I walk inside her house and carry her up the stairs. I take off her shoes and slip her into something more comfortable, then I get in bed next to her.

I fall asleep with my arms wrapped around her. She stirs violently in her sleep, jerking me awake. Tears are streaming down her face and she's batting at me. She needs to settle down or she'll pull her stitches. I murmur to her in Spanish and stroke her hair. She finally quiets and stops moving. Her even breathing lulls me back to sleep.

In the morning I am in the kitchen making waffles with the dusty waffle iron I find in a cabinet. I am taking the last one off when Steph makes her way to a stool.

"Mmm...smells sooo good," she moans. Her hair is in her face, making me think of cousin It. She brushes it out of her face, showing me her gorgeous blue eyes and bags underneath. I need to talk to her about her nightmares.

"So, you gonna fix me a plate batman?" she asks with a smirk.

"Of course wonder woman," I tell her with a smile. I put two waffles on a plate and add syrup and butter. I then cut it for her. When I have finished that her eyes are locked on the waffles. I chuckle and set the plate in front of her. She digs in and moans as if heaven has indeed come to Earth. I get myself one and sit next to her. I'll question her once we finish.

"This is the best Carlos. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would never think a badass like yourself would be so domestic," she tells me with a giggle. I can't help but smile. I lean over and kiss her luscious, pink lips. We push the plates aside and I clear my throat. She looks at me questioningly.

"Babe, do you remember any dreams from last night?" I ask softly. Her brow furrows in thought and she bites her lip. She shakes her head.

"Not that I can remember, why?" She's looking at me curiously and there's something in her eyes. I realize it's been there since our mission.

"No reason," I lie. I'll have to keep an eye on this. She shrugs. I take a shower but Steph has to bathe using a wash cloth. Once we finish we curl up on the couch to watch movies.

"Babe," I ask as she puts a DVD in.

"Hmm?" she asks, not even turning to look at me.

"When we get married where would you rather live, I mean it's not that big of a deal, but would you rather live here or over at my house?" I ask her. It's really not a big deal to me. The houses are similar and I barely have anything personal in mine. She looks back at me with a smile. She comes over and straddles my lap.

"It doesn't matter where we are as long as we're together," she tells me, stroking my face, before kissing me. She pulls back and I nod.

"I just wanted to let you know, I really think of this as home. I was wondering what you think of me selling my house and moving in here," I suggest and her eyes light up. She stops moving and looks me in the eyes.

"Carlos, I would love to have you here. I hate that it's either you or me who has to walk home to get fresh clothes in the morning. I don't want to do that anymore," she tells me with a smile.

"Good to know, babe. I can call my real estate manager and talk to him about it," I tell her. "Shouldn't take too long."

"The sooner the better." She takes my face in her hands and gives me a passionate kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the reviews! We're just getting to the good part, so of course it's a slightly shorter chapter. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the ones you know!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV<strong>

Steph goes out to do some work after we watch a couple movies. She feels the need to make up for getting hurt. She can't go out in the field so she spends more time in the office. I make a call and my house is officially on the market. I'm not sure if Steph wants me moving my stuff in so soon, so I decide to wait until she gets home. I get a call from Tank and I go in.

"Talk," I say as soon as I get to conference room A. Lester, Tank, and Bobby are sitting down at the table looking very solemn. I quirk an eyebrow. Did someone die? The door shuts behind me and I see Hal standing there with the door closed, arms crossed. Lester gets up and puts an arm around me, and sits me down at the table. That only reminds me that he has his name on a box going to a third world country.

"What do you guys want?" I ask, trying to remain civil.

"Listen man, we know you've been out of the game for a while, but really you've got to make a move!" Lester says, waving his arms around like a maniac. What the hell was he talking about?

"We have to agree man," Bobby agrees, motioning between himself and Tank. Tank gives one nod in agreement. Hal speaks up from behind, "When are you going to ask her, man?"

"Ask who what?" I ask, clearly confused.

"Stephanie! To marry you!" Tank booms, his voice bouncing off the glass walls. Why would they drag me in here when they already knew- wait a second, I never told them. Shit!

"Uh guys," I start trying to clear this up. How could I have not told them? Right, I went straight to Steph's yesterday.

"Don't 'uh guys' us, Ranger. You need to step up and be a man already!" Lester says, narrowing his eyes.

"Guys! I already asked her to marry me!" I yell, standing up. All their eyes widen.

"You asked her to marry you already?" Tank asks quietly. I give a nod.

"Without consulting us?" Lester asks, his eyebrows raised. I roll my eyes. I don't need permission.

"I asked and you didn't know, right?" I say with a smirk.

"Oh, that is evil," Bobby says with a grin.

"My house is on the market right now in fact. We're moving in together," I inform them quite proudly. Lester whistles.

"Damn man, you're whipped!" Lester says chuckling. Tank slapped him on the back of the head. They were just giving me a lecture on marrying her and I'm whipped?

"Don't listen to him Ranger, I, for one think it's sweet," Tank says, trying to keep a straight face.

"Very sweet," Bobby agrees, nodding his head. I roll my eyes. Bad habit picked up from Steph.

"Listen you guys, I have to go. I'm picking up pizza and heading home," I tell them.

"Home," they say in unison. I shake my head and walk out of the room.

"You guys really are sad," I mutter as I get in my car. What a bunch of women.

I get to Pino's and grab two meatball subs. I click speed dial one, Stephanie.

"Hey, honey," she says and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Babe," I say chuckling. "guess what I just picked up."

"Hmm...Pino's?" she asks.

"You guessed it Babe. I'm on my way home," I tell her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispers. I click the end button and before I can put my phone back in my pocket a fist hits my jaw. I stumble backwards and the Pino's bag hits the ground. Before I have time to react another blow hits me in the jaw again. Fuck!

"You no good son of a bitch," the guy says, and I can't see that well since the sun has set. I am quick on my feet after the last hit.

"What the hell do you want, Morelli?" I ask, taking a guess on who it can be.

"I just wanted to tell you that you stole my girl," he says, his speech slurred. Great, a drunk cop.

"Your girl, Morelli? Are you deluded? She is _my _woman," I tell him getting in the fighting stance. My eyes adjust to the dark and I can now make out Morelli.

"No!" he roars, coming towards me. I can smell the alcohol on his breath as he closes in. Bad move. I throw one punch and he is out like a light. I call Tank to make sure he'll keep tabs on this idiot. I don't need him popping up again.

I pick up the bag, which has now gone cold. I sigh as I get in my car and drive home. I park in the driveway and I ring the doorbell. When she opens the door I hold up the bag.

"Delivery for Ms. Plum," I say with a smile.

"Mmm. What could this be?" she asks with a grin. She leans out the doorway and gives me a kiss. I pull her closer and she wraps her arms around my neck. Her hands wind in my hair and I kiss my way down her neck. She arches towards me, giving me more range. I walk in the house and shut the door. I drop the Pino's bag on the coffee table and head upstairs.

"Wait, I'm hungry," she tells me, her lips in a pout. I lean in and kiss her. She unwraps her legs from around me, and goes to the food.

"It might be kind of cold," I warn her. She shrugs and takes a bite.

"Mmm, thank you for getting this," she says as her eyes roll back in her head. I walk over and take a bite of my own. We sit on the couch together, just enjoying each others company.

"My house is officially on the market, when do you want me to start moving in?" I ask her. She looks at me with a smile.

"Is tomorrow too soon?" she asks eagerly.

"I was ready today," I reply with a grin. I am also ready to move upstairs. Once we polish off the subs we make our way upstairs. She runs her nails over my chest and in one swift movement my shirt is over my head and on the floor. We're careful of her healing body as we make love.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

_Butterflies fly in my stomach, their wings beating rapidly. I feel like puking. The gun is still hot in my now shaking hand. I can smell the gun powder. I can feel the heavy weight of the gun. I have just taken a life. Tears run down my dusty face and the gun feels too heavy to hold up. A shadow towers over me, I stumble and fall. I aim my gun at the tower. I will take another life if I have to. I'm going to live._

_ "Calm down, Bomber," Andy says soothingly. "It's just me. We got them all." Andy. Relief floods through me. I nod. I try to stand up but I just fall back down. _

_ "Whoa, there honey. Let me help you up," Andy says, coming over and putting my arm around his neck. _

_ Suddenly the scene changes in a blink. I am in a jungle, Andy walking silently beside me. _

_ "Careful bomber, they're everywhere," he warns in a whisper. I nod, keeping silent. We walk for about a mile more before we come up against them. Gun shots ring out. I know both Andy and I have shot. I shoot again, hitting another guy. He goes down. Now there are only two more. One of them shoots. I feel a stab of pain in my arm before blood starts coming out. I ignore it and hit another guy. I see as Andy and the last guy shoot at the same time. I watch as the guy gets a bullet to the head while his bullet connects with Andy. I cry out and run over to him. _

_ "Andy!" I scream running over to my partner, my friend, my lover. I crouch beside him. _

_ "Bomber...Steph," he gasps, as I press his wound to staunch the bleeding. _

_ "Andy, stay with me, please," I plead as tears stream down my face. "Please." I can't lose him. He's been with me since the beginning. He held me in his arms when I cried after killing someone for the first time. And, he held me all the times after that. He saved me from torture in Afghanistan. I **have** to save him._

_ "Steph, I want you to know that I love you," he chokes out painfully. _

_ "Andy, I love you too, but you're going to make it," I sob, clutching him closer. He looks at me with his dazzling grey-blue eyes and utters two words, "kiss me." And so I do. As I pull back his eyes flutter closed. I let out a sob._

_ "Andy! No!" I screamed, but to no avail. _


	17. Chapter 17

I know! It's been so long since I updated. There's no real excuse other than I haven't gotten to it. Work and school come first, so this has been taking the back burner. Hopefully, I'll be posting more regularly. *shrugs* But, who knows?**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ones you know!**  
><strong>

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV<strong>

I am startled awake by the sound of Steph screaming. It's like the other night, only ten times worse.

"Andy! No!" she shrieks, and I notice the tears streaming down her face. I don't know who Andy is, but at that moment I don't care. I pull her to me, stroking her hair.

"It's okay, Steph. Shh...babe, I've got you," I murmur in her ear. I smooth her hair back from her sweaty face.

"Carlos?" she whimpers, not all the way awake yet.

"Yeah, babe. I'm right here," I whisper. I rub her shoulder. She hugs me tighter.

"I love you," she whispers, tears still leaking out. My heart aches for my beautiful babe. That was more than a nightmare. I'm pretty sure she just relived the past. Our last mission is probably causing her nightmares.

"I love you too." A little while later I feel the tears stop.

"Are you okay?" I ask her quietly. I feel her nod.

"Just a bad dream," she says. I figured she's just not ready to tell me yet. I hope she will tell me when she is ready. She snuggles closer to me and lets out a sigh.

"Go back to sleep," she murmurs. Try as I might, even after I hear the sound of her breathing, I can't fall back asleep. Who is Andy and what did(does?) he mean to her? I have to admit I am a little jealous. I know she loves me, but still, I can't help but wonder. I slip out of bed a little after five and make a call to Bobby.

"Yo?" I hear his sleepy voice ask. Oh well, he was about to get up anyway.

"Hey Bobby, I have a question about your time in the army with Steph," I tell him.

"Oh, bossman, sure what do you want to know?" he asks, snapping to attention.

"Did you ever hear of a guy named Andy?" I ask trying to sound casual...at five in the morning.

"You mean Andy Reynolds?" he wonders, pride in his voice.

"I guess. I know he worked with Steph, I don't know his last name though," I inform him.

"Well, AR did work with Bomber. He's a legend. I once heard he took down a whole fort of enemies alone. Rumor has it there was about forty guys," Bobby informs me with awe in his voice. Great, I'm going up against a super hero.

"Do you know anymore about him? Like how he worked with her or anything?" I ask him, desperate for more information on AR.

"Another rumor would be that they were together. I heard no one could prove it and he died before anyone could," Bobby says. "Real shame. He got a purple heart and everything."

"He died?" I ask, shocked. No wonder Steph never brought him up.

"Yeah, about five or six years ago."

"Thanks, man," I say before I click end. I now know a little bit more about Andy and his connection to Steph. I put my phone on her office desk and go back to the bedroom. She is still sleeping. I can see a few tears leaking out and staining the pillow. I get back in bed and scoot up close to her. I wrap my arms around her and draw her to my chest.

I fall asleep next to her and wake up to find her missing. I see a note on her pillow. 'At the cliff.' I get out of bed and pull on some excise clothes. I jog to the cliff. I see her at the top her knees drawn to her chest. I climb up and sit next to her. I can see the fresh tear tracks. We sit there looking at the ocean for a while. I grab her hand and squeeze it.

"We were in the Army together. Andy and I," she starts, not looking at me. "I was just starting out and he was a couple years in. We worked side by side for a while and we grew closer. Then one day, it just happened. We suddenly went from friends to in love." I don't say anything, I just stay quiet.

"I must have known it for a while, though I would deny it then. We couldn't tell anyone, since it was against regulations."

"We had been in love for a year and he proposed and then we got called out on a mission. We were in the jungle and it was two against six. We got them all but Andy and another guy shot at the same time. They both went down," she says, tears streaming down her face. She stops talking and I figure that was the end of her story.

"I held him as he lay dying. He died in my arms and there was nothing I could do about it," she tells me. She turns and hugs me. I fall back a little bit as she hits me. I wrap my arms around her as she cries into my chest. She lifts her head up and says, "I love you."

"I know, I know. I love you too," I murmur before lowering my lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

Carlos now knows almost everything about Andy. The only thing he doesn't know is about the miscarriage. I hadn't known I was pregnant until after Andy's funeral. I had gone in, for my arm and they did a full examination. They told me I had what they call a "spontaneous abortion." Apparently it was from too much stress. The only people who knew were the doctors, Jerry, Andy's brother, Michael, and I. It's also in my file, which happens to be sealed. I haven't seen or heard from Jerry in more than six years. I hadn't told anyone from Jersey about it. It hurt so much when Andy died, and I hadn't really gotten close to anyone in a long time.

Carlos is the first guy in a while. I couldn't get close to anyone in fear of him or me getting killed. I could barely live when Andy died. I didn't want to go through it again, and I didn't want anyone else to either. The guys knew about Andy and I, but not about the miscarriage. I know I will have to tell Carlos; I don't want anything between us, but it will take longer. We walk back to the house, hand in hand. We take a shower and go downstairs for breakfast. We sit at the table eating cereal.

"So, I figure I can leave all my furniture at my place and just take my belongings," Carlos says. I smile. I'm so glad he's moving in here.

"Sounds good. I think we can do it ourselves, but if you want to hire a crew...," I suggest with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan," he says leaning over and giving me a kiss on the lips. "We can go get some moving boxes." I nod. We finish our breakfast and I pull my hair in a sloppy ponytail as we get in Carlos' truck. My cell phone rings when we're in the car.

"Steph, it's Raph," Raph says as soon as I answer.

"What's up Raph?" I ask wondering why he'd be calling on my day off.

"I just talked with Dr. Anderson, the psychologist for the company. He can see you tomorrow if you're free," Raph explains. Great. I know this has to happen, but I'm not happy about it. Although, it might help after the nightmares I've been having. I never saw anyone after Andy's death.

"Sounds good. What time?" I reply as Carlos squeezes my hand. I'm so glad he's here to support me. I'm glad I've found someone again.

"Nine to eleven. Hopefully you'll only need to go in once, but it's up to the doc," Raph informs me.

"Alrighty. I'll be there. Thanks for calling Raph. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon," I reply. We say our goodbyes and hang up.

We get to the U-Haul store and buy some moving boxes. We drive to his house and he unlocks the door and we go inside.

"We can start in my bedroom, since I don't have much it shouldn't take long," he informs me. We make our way up to his room and put the boxes on the floor.

"Most of my stuff is in the closet," he tells me as he opens the door to his walk in closet. It takes us a few hours to pack up all of his stuff. I am packing up the last box when a picture catches my eye. It is of a young girl, no more than eleven or twelve. She has Carlos' hair and skin tone.

"Who's this?" I ask curious. Niece? Daughter? Thinking about family...I haven't met his family yet.

"Julie, my daughter," he says, looking at me, waiting for a reaction.

"You have a daughter?" I ask, surprised. I can't be angry. Hell, he doesn't know my whole past.

"Yeah. I met her mom, Rachel, when I was in college. It wasn't love but when she called to tell me she was pregnant; I married her. I wanted to support the baby. After Julie was born Rachel divorced me. She married Ron, who ended up adopting Julie. They live in Miami and I send birthday cards. Julie knows I'm her father," he tells me. I nod. I'm not mad at him for keeping this from me, after all I have kept the miscarriage from him. I'm going to tell him soon though.

"You want some lunch, Babe?"

"Yes please, I'm starved," I inform him with a smile.

We go downstairs and he makes us sandwiches for lunch. As we are eating when his cell phone chirps.

"Ranger," he barks into the phone. "Oh, Mr. Barns, hello. An offer has been made, already?" I am guessing that his house has already gotten a offer.

"I'll take it. All the furniture comes with the house," he says. "I'm packing up now. Great. See you then." He hangs up and looks at me with a smile.

"I just gave the okay to sell the house. We set a date when I can go in and sign the papers," he informs me. "I'll go in on Monday." So, we have the rest of today and tomorrow to get all of his things to my house. We have enough time. Even though I'll be going to the shrink tomorrow.

"Great!" I get up and wrap my arms around him. I drink in the smell of him, mmm, he's so delicious.

"Babe," he groans. "you have no idea how badly I want to celebrate." He looks at me with his wolfish grin. I quirk an eyebrow. Good thing my back has been feeling better.

"You know the bed upstairs is still mine," he says with a wink.


	18. Chapter 18

I figured I should get this chapter out now, who knows when it would have come out otherwise.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the recognizable characters. The songs is Your Song and the version I am thinking of is Ewan McGregor from Moulin Rouge.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

We finally lug all the boxes over to my house. They are now scattered around all around us. We are laying on the couch together, not saying anything. I put my head on his chest. I'm happy my back is not as tender. I thought it would have been more painful when carrying the boxes, of course, Carlos only let me carry the light ones.

"I love you," I murmur, I just can't tell him enough.

"I love you too, and I can't wait till you're my wife," he tells me with a smile. His wife. I am going to be his wife. I smile at the thought.

It's about four forty-five, since we took a couple of hours to celebrate, then we washed the sheets and stripped the bed. Not to mention getting the boxes over here. The sound of the doorbell ringing gets my attention. I stand up and answer the door. Carlos is right behind me. I check who it is through the peep-hole and see that it's Michael. I open the door and he gives me a hug. He steps back and looks at me.

"It looks like you've been in the gym all day," he comments. I raise an eyebrow.

"Thanks. Carlos and I have been moving his stuff in my house all day," I inform him. He nods.

"I just wanted to say congrats to you two," he says with a smile. Carlos and Michael shake hands.

"Okay, you two need to go put on some nice clothes, maybe take a shower while you're at it," he orders, pointing upstairs.

"Why?" I ask. It isn't like I'm going somewhere, unless he has plans.

"It's a surprise, now get going," he replies with a smirk. I pull Carlos upstairs so we can get ready.

"You have thirty minutes!" Michael yells up to us.

"Babe?" Carlos asks, probably wondering what is happening. I stopped questioning Michael years ago.

"We're going to take a shower and get dressed," I tell him slowly. He rolls his eyes and gives me a kiss.

"Better take a fast shower, otherwise I'll be in there with you, and trust me, we won't make it to the surprise," he tells me with a wolf grin.

"I can't take a shower, remember? I'm going to try just getting my hair, but you'll have to help me," I inform him. He nods and gets the shower ready. He has me sit on the floor, my neck resting on the lip of the tub. He brings down the hand held shower head and soaks my hair. He lathers me up with shampoo and washes it out. Then he works in the conditioner. I moan, it feels so good. I see him smirk, but he stays silent. He finishes up and wraps my hair in a towel for me. I stand and give him the shower to himself. I wash myself quickly and thoroughly with a wash cloth.

With my towel wrapped around me, I walk to the hall and lean over the railing a bit and call out to Mason. "Michael? What kind of place is it?"

"A nice one. This place is usually casual, but you'll want to wear something dressy for this occasion!" he responds. I nod and go back to my closet. I decide to go with something that is comfortable yet nice. I would wear my halter dress, but with my wounds, I go with a different dress. It's sapphire blue with short rounded sleeves and a scoop neck. It falls right above my knees. I put on black strappy shoes that have a hint of a heel.

I comb my hair and let it fall in soft damp curls around my face. I put my make-up on lightly and go out to the hall.

"Michael!" I yell. He walks over and stands, looking up at me.

"What do you think?" I ask, doing a three-sixty. He smiles.

"Looks great Steph!" he says. I turn around and walk into a solid chest. It's covered with a white dress shirt that is unbuttoned a bit. He has on black dress pants and is wearing a black blazer. He looks so damn good. I lick my lips and he leans down to kiss me. My hands make my way to his hair and he pulls me closer.

"Hey! You two cut it out! We have somewhere to be," Mike calls up. We pull away and look down at him. Carlos grabs my hand and we make our way down the stairs. I have my black clutch purse in my hand and I am ready to hit the road.

"When we get in the car, you two will have to be blind folded," Mike tells us with a smirk. I roll my eyes.

"Let's do this," I say. We walk outside and get in his SUV. When we get in the back we put on our blindfolds and he starts driving.

Carlos and I hold hands the whole way. It takes more time than I anticipate and when the car stops, Michael opening our door tells me we're here.

"Keep your blindfolds on," he tells us as he helps us out of the car. We make a "train" and he leads us to wherever we are supposed to go. I am in the middle, my hands on Michael's shoulder and Carlos' on mine. We are going up stairs and when there are no more stairs, we stop. I hear nothing, but the sound of passing cars and water?

"Alright you two, take off your blindfolds," he orders. We both do and at the same time a shout reaches our ears. "Surprise!" We take in the sight of all of our friends gathered together on what looks to be the roof of a restaurant. I see the faces of all my friends and Carlos' friends. The guys really must have worked hard on this. I look over at Carlos with tears in my eyes, he is smiling. Mary Lou comes up to us with a gigantic smile on her face.

"Glad I finally found out," she giggles before giving me a hug.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, we've been...busy. We should have a girls night sometime soon," I tell her with a smile.

"I like the sound of that. Lula too?" she asks. I nod, just like old times. I look over and Lula stands there, and I know she is in her rhino mode.

"White girl, you better 'splain your skinny white ass," she says with a hand on her hip.

"Sorry I didn't tell you Lula! If it makes you feel any better, I hadn't told 'Lou or Connie," I say with a sheepish smile. "And we only told my parents the other day."

"Hunh," she huffs. "Leaving poor Lula outta the loop." I laugh.

"I'm sorry Lula, I promise the next time I get married I'll call you," I tell her. A hand snakes around my waist.

"This is the last time you're getting married," Carlos growls protectively.

"That is true," I say with a smile. My stomach growls and people around me smirk.

"Let's get some food in you before I go up there," he says with a smile.

"What?" I ask, totally confused. "Before you go up where?" He just grins.

"You'll see babe," he says with a smirk. My mouth drops. He's in on this!

"You were in on this!" I accuse, pointing a finger. He puts his hands up.

"Innocent until proven guilty." I roll my eyes. Sneaky bastard.

"Just show me the food," I say. We all sit down at tables that are around us. Waiters come and take our orders. Carlos orders for me and I must say what he chooses is delicious. He gets me the Sauteed Shrimp Scampi. All he orders is a garden salad. Boring. After we finish our attention is drawn to my partner in crime Lester who has a microphone in his hand.

"Attention," he says. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming to celebrate Stephanie Plum and Carlos Manoso's engagement. Now I'll hand this off to the man himself." What is going on here? How did Carlos plan this without me knowing? What is he going to say? I see him stand and go to the stage.

"I have been told that I have a...great singing voice. So Stephanie, this song is for you," he says with a smile. I never would have imagined him singing. I wonder what he's going to sing.

_My gift is my song_

_ And this one's for you_

_ And you can tell everybody_

_ That this is your song_

_ It maybe quite simple_

_ But now that it's done_

_ Hope you don't mind_

_ I hope you don't mind_

_ That I put down in words_

_ How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

He walks towards me, singing to only me. Swoon. He does have a great singing voice.

_ Sat on the roof_

_ And I kicked off the moss_

_ Well some of the verses well_

_ They got me quite cross_

_ But the sun's been kind_

_ While I wrote this song_

_ It's for people like you that_

_ Keep it turned on_

_ So excuse me for forgetting_

_ But these things I do_

_ You see I've forgotten_

_ If they're green or they're blue_

_ Anyway the thing is well I really mean_

_ Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

It sounds like they're playing a tape for the part Carlos doesn't sing.

_And you can tell everybody_

_ This is your song_

_ It may be quite simple_

_ But now that it's done_

_ I hope you don't mind_

_ I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_ How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_ I hope you don't mind_

_ I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_ How wonderful life is now you're in the world _

Tears are in my eyes as he finishs singing. He has such a wonderful voice. God, how I love him. He is right in front of me when he ends, he is looking at me with a smile. I get up and give him a hug. When we pull back he plants a kiss on my lips. Everybody is clapping.

"I love you, babe," he whispers. I smile, tears spilling.

"I love you too, Carlos. Forever and for always," I tell him before he leans down to kiss me again. He gives me a hug and in his ear I whisper, "proven guilty." I can tell he is smiling. We pull back and he holds onto my hand. He speaks into the microphone. "Thank you everybody. The wedding invitations will be sent out as soon as I tell my parents." Shit! His parents I forgot all about them. I hear people chuckle. When _are_ we going to tell his parents? He looks at me.

"Tomorrow," he whispers. I nod. People start to get up and do their thing. Lula comes up to us.

"Shit, white girl, you guys haven't even told Batman's parents yet!" she says with a grin. "At least I wasn't the last one told." I nod. She gives me a bone crushing hug.

"Take good care of her," she tells Carlos. He nods and she walks away. Connie comes up next.

"Congrats Steph!" she says with a smile and gives me a hug. Next Mary Lou and Lenny come up.

"Can't wait for the wedding," she says with a smile. "And you, you better take care of my girl here." Carlos nods again.

"Always," he says looking at me. He's too good to me.

"Y'all are so sweet together," she gushes, with a pleased smile.

"Congrats man," Lenny says, shaking Carlos' hand. Carlos just nod and murmurs thanks. Lester, Bobby, and Tank all walk up.

"Look at the happy couple," Lester says with a grin. "Glad you got her." Carlos rolls his eyes.

"One day you're going to thank me, for not sending you to the third world country I was thinking of," Carlos says with a chuckle. I see Lester fidget and pull his collar away from his neck before giving Carlos a tight smile with a nod. Tank and Bobby both slap him on the back with big grins.

"I wonder what country he's thinking of now," Tank chuckles. Lester gulps. Poor guy.

"You wouldn't...really send me to a third world country, would you?" he asks with wide eyes. Carlos just shrugs and keeps a straight face, how he does it, I will never know.

"Can't wait for the wedding," Bobby says with a grin. Then the trio turn and start talking with other people.

A band starts playing and people wander onto the dance floor. I get up and I am about to ask Carlos if he wants to dance when I am grabbed from behind and spun around.

"I'll take this dance," Michael says with a grin as I look at me. He takes my hand and we start dancing across the dance floor.

"Congratulations Steph. He's really a great guy, even if I thought he wasn't," Michael says. "He did plan all of this."

"I know," I sigh, laying my head on his shoulder. Michael chuckles.

"I'm glad you know. I've actually been talking to him more since we planned this," he tells me. "You couldn't have picked a better guy." I smile.

"Thanks," I say. "He even knows about Andy."

"I'm glad," Michael says, spinning me around.

"May I cut in?" Seeley asks with a smile. I am handed off.

"Well, might I just say, Ranger is a good singer," he says with a grin.

"He'll be the one singing to the kids," I sigh, thinking to the future.

"You're pregnant?" he asks, eyes wide. I look at him like he was crazy.

"No! That's way in the future," I inform him, his eyes returning to normal size.

"Oh." I nod. All the guys take turns dancing with me before everyone heads home. Michael drives Carlos and I home, where we go straight to bed. I am exhausted.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm sorry about the delay! Life has been hectic. Work. School. Dead computer. At least I got it up, right? I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Reviews are appreciated. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the ones you know!

Thanks for reading!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV<strong>

When we get home, we go straight to bed and I hold Steph in my arms as she sleeps. I think my singing was pretty good and I thought the song was perfect. I wanted to let Steph know that I love her. I never want her to doubt my love for her. She seems to think it was romantic and she loved it. I am so glad she is happy. It seems like she is leaving something about Andy, but I know she will tell me when the time is right. Tomorrow we are going to dinner with my parents and I know she is nervous about meeting them. Hopefully, she'll be alright after her appointment with the psychologist. Everything is happening so fast, but it feels right. I fall asleep a little after twelve. I wake up to an empty bed around six thirty. I sigh and get out of bed. I walk into the office to see Steph writing fast. I stand in the doorway, waiting her to finish writing. When she is done I see her read over it one more time, before adding something at the bottom. She looks up at me with a smile.

"I wrote this for you," she tells me. "I'll read it. First I'll tell you why."

"Okay," I reply, taking a seat in one of the chairs. She stands in front of me.

"First, I can't sing and even if I could have, I didn't find a song that fit. When was younger I would write poems. So I wrote you one," she explains looking tense. I nod, encouraging her to go on. She takes a deep breath and begins reading.

"_I had been hurt_

_not on purpose but_

_it was still hard to deal_

_you make me heal_

_he had my love_

_but it flies to you on a dove_

_you're patient and kind_

_it's like you read my mind_

_it's good that you can, though_

_because it's hard to show_

_everything that I feel_

_It's hard to know what's real_

_I figured out_

_I was made for you_

_not made for anyone else_

_with you I'm myself_

_I try to let you see_

_how I really can be_

_but first you have to find the key_

_to unlock me_

_then you'll know_

_everything I've tried to show_

_so let us be sown_

_so we can be grown_

_we grow higher_

_always together_

_not letting go_

_I'll love you for always and forever" _

She ends and I find tears in my eyes. I'm guessing she is talking about everything she's been through with Andy and how she wants to be with me forever. I stand up and wrap her in a hug.

"God, babe, you have a way with words," I tell her, looking into her eyes. "I love you too, always and forever."

"Carlos you've found the key. I'm happy to be with you," she tells me. I lean down and kiss her. I pick her up and start to walk her to the bedroom.

"Wait, Carlos, I have to tell you something," she says, she taking a shaky breath. "Andy had gotten me pregnant and I didn't know. When I came back to the states after he was killed I found out that I had had a miscarriage." So, this is what she had been keeping from me. I wrap her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. That must have been really hard. I squeeze her tighter.

"I didn't want there to be any secrets between us," she tells me. "I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you." I shh her.

"It's fine." I give her a kiss and lead her to the bedroom, where we happily use an hour and a half.

"Carlos, I'm going to be late," she moans, as she tries fixing her tangled hair.

"Relax babe, you won't be late," I reassure. She snorts.

"Yeah right, do you know how long it's gonna take for me to fix this?" she asks, pointing at her hair. She tries brushing it out and it works although there is a lot of static. She sprays some hair spray on her brush then runs it down her hair. It tames the beast. I get dressed in my work clothes and she puts on something comfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

I'm nervous about meeting Dr. Anderson. I don't know what he's going to ask. I had a nightmare last night but it's hazy. I know I didn't wake up for it and neither did Carlos. I wonder how he's going to be. I've been to a shrink before. It was mandatory after one particularly dangerous mission. I put on a pair of comfortable jeans and a red t-shirt. It's getting easier to do things. I'm seeing the doctor next week and he'll tell me if I can shower or not. I slip on some flats and head downstairs. Carlos is eating wheaties. I opt for strawberry poptarts and milk. I finish much too quickly for my liking. I stand up and sigh. I'm not ready for this. Carlos rubs my shoulders and presses a kiss to my neck.

"You'll be fine babe," he whispers. I smile and snuggle into his chest. I can only hope he's right. He nuzzles my neck. I look at the clock and see it's eight ten. I should be going if I want to make it there ten minutes early. Early is on time, on time is late, and late is rude. You miss more than you know being a minute or two late. Sometimes, that's all it takes. I kiss Carlos goodbye and get in my car.

I get to the appointment ten minutes early, like planned. That leaves me with reading a magazine in the reception area. I bite my lip as I flip through a Home and Gardens magazine. What will I have to talk about? God, this isn't going to be easy. I've read the same word ten times now. I laugh nervously to myself. No one else is in the room and the receptionist is five feet away behind her desk. I start tapping my foot, having given up with the magazine. I'm too preoccupied for that. Instead, my eyes trace the swirling pattern on the rug. It's a light beige against a deep burgundy. The swirls are never ending.

"Stephanie Plum?" the receptionist calls. I blink and look up. Has the ten minutes passed this quickly? I stand and see her in a door way.

"This way, please," she says with a kind smile. "Dr. Anderson will see you now." I nod. My mouth is suddenly dry. My tongue is stuck to the roof of my mouth. I swallow thickly. She knocks on a sturdy hard wood door before opening it, allowing me inside. She nods at me when I don't move. I force a smile and make my way in the room. She shuts the door behind me with a thud. It keeps thudding and I realize that's my heart. Oh sweet Jesus, help me through this. The room is a deep blue. There's a window with the shades slanted, letting some natural light in. There are bookshelves lining the back wall. A shaggy brown carpet on the floor with a matching brown sofa over top. There's another sofa across from it. Then there's a giant mahogany desk with papers cluttered on it. Behind the desk sits a man with an easy smile. If I was still single, he'd be really attractive. He has light blond hair and even lighter blue eyes. He's young, but not. A definite doc.

"Hello Ms. Plum, please have a seat," Doc says, gesturing to a sofa. I plop down in the one facing him. I rub my throat before speaking.

"Call me Stephanie or Steph," I say, still taking in my surroundings. Doc stands up and I see that he has the RangeMan body requirement. He brings a pad and pen with him. He takes a seat opposite me. He sticks out his hand.

"Dr. Anderson but you can call me Josh," Doc replies. I nod even though he's Doc to me. I wring my hands.

"So...?" I ask nervously. I'm not comfortable with this. Plum's usually show our feelings through food. He smiles again.

"I see in your file that you're here because of a recent military mission," he mentions, looking up and catching my eye. My right hand goes to the stitches in my stomach. He follows my movement.

"Why don't you tell me about your mission, from the very beginning," Doc says. I nod and think back. I tell him how it all began. He takes notes, I don't mind.

"How did Ranger being on the mission make you feel?" he questions, scribbling furiously on his notepad.

"It made me nervous. A lot of things can go wrong if you have an intimate connection with one of your teammates. I didn't want anything happening again," I say, my eyes on my hands. There's a pause in writing.

"Again?" he asks curiously. Shit. Did I say again? Do I have to talk to him about Andy? My heart starts beating faster, my face burns and there's a knot in my stomach. I take a deep shaky breath. I squeeze my eyes shut tight. I feel a hand on mine.

"Stephanie, it's alright. We can come back to that question," he tells me. That makes my face flame even more. How embarrassing. I shake my head and look him in the eyes.

"I'll tell you, but can I get some water?" He nods. He goes to a mini-fridge behind his desk, that I hadn't noticed. He tosses me the water. I catch it, causing a wince of pain. It made me stretch a little more than usual. Doc notices but stays silent. I open the water and guzzle some. When my throat feels better I twist the cap back on.

"Again. Again. I didn't want it to happen again. When I first joined the army I became friends with a guy named Andy Reynolds. He showed me the ropes, you know," I say taking a breath. "He was there when I killed for the first time. He told me how I was protecting my country but a life is still a life." My hands are shaking. I hadn't really rehashed this with Carlos.

"Eventually, we fell in love. I don't know when it happened exactly, but it did. He was everything to me. We had gone on missions together before. We were always careful. There was one, it was deep in a jungle and we were outnumbered. Andy, of course, had taken on more than that on his own. We were doing pretty well. We were down to one. We just didn't count on the fact that they both fired at the same time. The bullet caught Andy in the chest as his own bullet went between the eyes of the other guy." I sob, the memory coming back to me. It's one of my most regretted moments. Doc hands me a tissue and I wipe my eyes.

"I ran over to him as soon as I could. I tried to help him. I tried," I cry. "I tried but he didn't...didn't make it!" Doc hands me another tissue. I take a deep breath and feel a lump in my throat. I dab my eyes and hope to stop the tears.

"I went to get help and when we got back the bodies were gone," I say, much calmer now. "I went back to the states and we had a funeral for him. I also found out that I had been pregnant on my last mission but I had a miscarriage." I stop talking and look at Doc, who's notepad lays forgotten on the seat beside him.

"That must have been very painful. You thought that could be a possibility on the last mission you went on?" I nod, dabbing at the remaining tears. Now, this is really embarrassing.

"I feel like you never truly grieved for the loss of Andy," Doc says looking at me. I shrug. I probably didn't. Always in denial land, that's me. There's silence.

"I hated him for leaving me." I look down at my lap, ashamed to have admitted it.

"That's a natural reaction but usually one moves on," he says. "Have you stopped being angry at Andy?"

"I...I don't know," I say. "I want to. I have Carlos now but...I just don't know." Doc scribbles something down on the notepad. "Is this normal?"

"Usually a person goes through stages of grief and anger is one of them. Usually they move into other stages but you seem to have never let go," Doc informs me. "I can help you." I nod.

"I recommend coming back twice a week for the next two months and we can see what happens from there," he says, making a note. I nod. I notice that it's eleven. I can't believe we've been talking for that long. He stands and I do too.

"Thanks for listening...even if you're paid to do it," I say. I already feel better. He shakes my hand.

"I enjoy the work I do. I can help people who need it. You have issues that weren't fully resolved," Doc says. "I want you to be fully happy." I smile.

"Thanks Doc," I reply. He looks at me oddly but remains silent.

"I'll see you at work." I narrow my eyes and look at him.

"What?" He's coming to talk to me at work? No, I don't think so. He chuckles.

"I'll be doing some profiling for Shep," Doc says with a smile. Shep?

"Oh, you mean Raph. That's great!" I respond, genuinely happy for him. He leads me to his secretary, who makes my appointments. I'm then off to the house. I need to clean up before going anywhere else. I really want to take a shower, but I can't yet. At least I'm seeing the doctor on Wednesday. Then Friday I have another appointment with Doc. It seems like everything is wrapping up so I can enjoy my life with Carlos.


	20. Chapter 20

I hope to update at least once every weekend until the story is finished. Thanks to everyone who is sticking with the story! Reviews are appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the recognizable charaters! And, all the mistakes are mine.

_Enjoy_!

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

I am super nervous about meeting Carlos' parents. What if they don't like me? I want to make a good first impression. Although, I'm not sure how good it will be, since we're telling them that we're getting married, and it's the first time we're meeting. Talk about getting off on the wrong foot. As Carlos drives, I keep bobbing my knee. He settles a hand on it and shoots me a look.

"Sorry, but I'm really nervous," I respond with a sheepish smile. He gives me a reassuring squeeze.

"They'll love you," he tells me. "You're the first woman I've brought home since Rachel. And, they didn't like Rachel much." He pulls up on a street next to a driveway overflowing with cars. I look at him.

"I don't come home very often," he tells me with a smile. I gulp. We get out of the car and he holds my hand as we walk up. He knocks on the door before he enters.

"Mama? Papa?" he calls into the house.

"Carlos! So good to see you," a plump lady says with a big smile. I am guessing she is his mother.

"You too mama," he replies as she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"You need to visit more often," she scolds. I can't help but chuckle a little. Her eyes turn to me, and widen in surprise.

"Carlos, you brought a lady?" she asks, sounding shocked. He nods.

"Yes Mama, this is Stephanie," he tells her. She shakes my hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Stephanie, Carlos never brings a woman around," she tells me with a smile.

"She usually sets me up," Carlos informs me with a chuckle. I see his mom shift from foot to foot and look a little nervous.

"Mama, you didn't," Carlos, says knowingly. She smiles.

"How was I supposed to know you were inviting a beautiful woman?" she asks. "Let's go outside, everyone's eating." We follow her out back to see tables set up with people chatting and eating. One table has plates on it, but nobody is eating. I see kids running around and figure that they have been sitting there.

"Carlos is here!" his mom announces. Crap, I still don't know her name. My grip tightens on his hand and he looks at me with a reassuring smile. I hear gasps and I figure it is because he is holding my hand.

"Tio Carlos! Tio Carlos!" a little boy shouts with a big smile. Carlos picks up the boy.

"What have you been up to little Sebastian?" he asks, his nephew. I see Sebastian pout.

"I'm not little! I'm a big boy," Sebastian argues. Carlos laughs good naturedly.

"Si, _you are a big boy_," Carlos agrees in Spanish. "Did you like the trucks I got you for your birthday?" The boy nods enthusiastically. Carlos puts Sebastian down and grabs my hand again. I smile at him and lean into him.

"You're very good with him," I tell him with an adoring smile. He grins back. I can't help thinking about how lucky I am.

"Thanks babe." Everyone is looking at us with awe. I notice one woman is glaring at me. I wonder what her deal is. An old woman with gray hair stands up and walks over to us.

"_Why are you and your beautiful companion just standing there? Eat, eat!_," the old woman says in rapid fire Spanish. Since I'm fluent, I know what she's saying.

"Si, abuela_, we will_," Carlos replies to his Grandma. I'm pretty sure they think that a white girl like me won't be able to speak Spanish. Well, I'll show them, and hopefully they'll welcome me more easily.

"_Hello, I'm Stephanie. It seems Carlos doesn't have any manners_," I joke with a smile. I see her crack a grin and look at her grandson.

"_I'm Rosa, Carlos' abuela_. _You're right about my grandson,_" she tells me with a smile. "_Let's get you a plate of food, Carlos can help himself_." I smile. I like his abuela already.

"Great, sounds good!" I reply. She takes my hand and leads me inside. She walks in front of me and gets a plate for me. She fills it up, with what I am assuming are good foods. Before we go back outside she turns to me.

"_People will tell you that you don't belong together, but that isn't true. I see your love. It's like a light blind people can see,_" she says with a warm smile. "_I'm old, I know these things_." Tears fill my eyes.

"_Thank you. I love him very much and I'll never leave him,_" I inform her. She nods and smiles. We are walking out just as Carlos walks in. He smiles at me and slips a ring in my hand. I see it is a beautiful engagement ring, I had forgotten all about needing an engagement ring, good thing Carlos remembered. I slip it on my finger as I follow Rosa out. She sits down at a table next to a bunch of people. She introduces me as Stephanie, Carlos' love. I blush a bit.

"_¡Hola!_" I greeted, sitting down.

"_¡Hola, Stephanie_!" they all greet, except for a seemingly angry brunette with hazel eyes, and her anger seems to be pointed at me. I hear one of the woman ask if I speak Spanish, which I answer, in Spanish.

"I'm Celia, Carlos' older sister, this is Marcus, my husband. My mother and father," Celia informs me, pointing to each one. "Our other sister Maya, the oldest after Carlos, lives in Boston, so she couldn't come. Roberto, is over there, he's the youngest, the baby. His wife, Lucia. Alejandro is the second oldest and lives in Miami for RangeMan, he met his wife, Lindsey, there." I nod as I try and remember this information.

"You do know what RangeMan is, right?" Celia asks, making sure I have at least some insight into her brother's life. I have a feeling I know more than she thinks I do.

"Yes, it's your brother's company," I reply. "Does you sister work in or for the Boston office?" I see Celia's eyes widen in shock, that I know that her brother also had one in Boston. I know where all his offices are. She just nods. Angry is at her elbow.

"Oh, this is my friend Anabella," Celia says, pointing to her much forgotten angry green eyed friend. I nod.

"Nice to meet you all," I say with a smile.

"People only date Ranger for his money," Anabella says snidely. "How are you different?" I see Celia glare at her and then look at me for an answer. Huh, guess they really do want to know.

"I am _not_ dating Carlos for his money. If I was dating him for his money, I might ask him to buy me things, which I don't," I say, getting angry and almost letting it slip that he moved into _my _paid off house. I feel Carlos slide in the seat beside me and I'm more relaxed instantly. He grabs my free hand and squeezes it. I look at him and smile, one that he returns.

"What are we talking about?" Carlos asks, turning to his family, but not letting go of my hand.

"Just introducing her," Celia tells him. I nod in agreement. No need to tell him about bitchy.

"How did you meet Stephanie?" Celia asks him.

"One of my friends from the Army is her boss and we all got together one night and I met her," he tells Celia, before looking at me with a smile. Celia nods, looking at our shared smile. I can't believe how in love with him I am, and it is only growing stronger.

"How long have you been seeing each other?" another person asks. Uh-oh.

"A couple months," Carlos says nonchalantly.

"A couple months and you never brought her over?" his mother asks, looking shocked. I'd been with Carlos a couple months? That's all? It feels like years and I haven't even been keeping count.

"It'll be three months next Monday," Carlos says quite proudly.

"Sorry mama," he says apologetically.

"Next you'll tell me you're engaged," she says with a laugh. Carlos and I share a look.

"Should we tell them?" I asks him. He nods.

"Mama, everyone, we have some news. We're engaged," Carlos tells them with a grin. I smile as people started grabbing my hand to examine the ring.

"Oh my god! This is gorgeous!" Lucia squeals in delight.

"Carlos, how did you afford this?" Celia asks. Carlos shrugs, always modest.

"I do very well," Carlos says, before he eating his meal. I do the same. After we finish eating I walk into the house to use the restroom, I got instructions on how to get there from Rosa. I am at the doorway to the kitchen when I heard Anabella and Celia talking.

"Your mom told me he didn't have a girlfriend! Then he shows up with that...that slut! Carlos is mine. Has been for three years! You promised me," Anabella whispers harshly. Excuse me? A slut? I don't think so. My temper flares and I can't hear Celia's response. I stand there a moment longer and Celia walks out past me. I walk into the kitchen to find Anabella.

"Oh, look who it is, little miss gold digging bitch," Anabella sneers. "I bet that diamond cost more than your house." It takes all I have to not strangle her.

"No, actually I'm sure it didn't. My house, happens to be pretty expensive, you know how ocean view houses can be," I say, rubbing it in her face. "Actually Carlos and I were neighbors before he sold his house to move in with me." I see the look on her face and boy am I enjoying this. This bitch can't say that Carlos is hers, yeah right. Dream on delusional.

"At least I got to him first."

"Apparently he doesn't want you that much. He is marrying me after all," I mention. I see her eyes fill with anger.

"He doesn't love you," she spits. "He could never love some trashy whore who is only after his money." I take a deep breath. I really, _really, really_ want to tear her head off.

"What are you after?" I ask, an eyebrow raised.

"I...I love him!" I roll my eyes.

"What Carlos and I have is true love," I inform her. "I'm sorry you can't see that." I begin to walk past her. She pulls my hair and I shift, grabbing her hands and flipping her over my shoulder. Oh shit, that hurt.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! They mean a lot. I'm glad you all are still enjoying it! Hopefully I'll be able to stick to my once a week posting schedule!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the ones you know and the only payment I recieve are the lovely reviews!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again," I warn, ignoring the very intense pain from my wounds.

"Babe, what's going on?" Carlos asks from the doorway of the kitchen. I try smiling, but it comes out a grimace. He steps towards me looking worried. He get's to me before my legs give out from the pain.

"Nothing I can't handle," I tell him with a smile as I'm jelly in his arms.

"She's psycho! She flipped me over and was jealous of me for some reason," Anabella lies, sobbing. I roll my eyes.

"I'll tell you about it later Carlos. Right now, I need you to check on my stitches," I tell him giving him a kiss on the lips. "I really didn't mean to hurt her."

"Okay. And, I believe you babe," he whispers in my ear, "she did go a little psycho after I...uh...you know...with her." My eyes widen and I forget the pain in my back for a moment.

"You didn't!" I exclaim. He nods looking sheepish.

"Carlos!" I say smacking him on the arm. "Couldn't you see she loved you?"

"I was younger and I didn't think it was a big deal," he tells me with a shrug. I roll my eyes.

"Men," I mutter. Carlos makes sure I'm steady on my feet. Anabella gets up and passes Carlos on the way back outside. I actually feel a little sympathy for her, but she's still a bitch. Carlos shows me to the bathroom where he lifts up my shirt to check my stitches.

"It doesn't seem to be too bad. I think a bandaid and some aspirin will do," Carlos comments. "At least you're going to the doctor on Wednesday," he says, grabbing a box of bandaids from beneath the sink. He puts one on my back and I wince. I can't wait to be all healed. He smoothes my shirt down and takes me to the kitchen where he gives me two aspirin. I excuse myself so I can actually use the bathroom. I come out of the bathroom to find Carlos still standing in the kitchen. I walk over to him.

"Did I make a bad impression?" I ask a little worriedly now that my back is alright and I relieved myself.

"She hasn't said a word about what you did," Carlos says with a smile. "So, why did you do it?"

"She grabbed my hair," I tell him, getting angry just thinking about it. He wraps his arms around me.

"She's had a crush on me since we were little and when we... she got more obsessive," Carlos says rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb.

"Yeah, she said you were hers for three years," I tell him with a slight smirk.

"She's crazy. I can't believe my mom even invited her," Carlos says shaking his head. He leans down and gives me a kiss.

"Should we go back out there?" I ask, pulling away. He sighs.

"Probably." He grabs my hand and we go back out there. We sit down in the same seats we had been.

"_When's the wedding Carlos_?" his father asks with a smile. He looks at me to see if I will answer.

"_We haven't really picked a date_," Carlos answers truthfully. "_You'll get invitations in the mail_." His father and mother nod.

"_You'll be coming over a lot more now, right_?" his mother asks looking hopeful. I see Carlos tense and give a tight smile. I look at him and place a hand on his arm. He relaxes a bit.

"Si," I answer for him. I see his mom smile.

"_She's a keeper. I'm glad you'll be coming more often. Carlos almost never visits even if he is in town_," his mom tells us. I look at Carlos. He gives me a sheepish grin and a shrug. I shake my head.

"_Why didn't you visit more_?" I ask him curiously.

"_I was busy_," he tells us. I roll my eyes. Busy my ass. He never seems to be busy when I am around. Unless we are getting busy. Just thinking about that makes me crack a grin. Carlos looks over and smiles at me and it's like he read my mind.

As the evening starts winding down people start saying their goodbyes. We make it to dessert, which is flan. Let me tell you, it is delicious. Almost better than pineapple upside down cake. Almost.

"_Stephanie nice meeting you_," Celia says her goodbyes. "_Adios brother. Make smart choices_."

"When don't I make smart choices?" Carlos asks. Celia just raises an eyebrow and looks at Anabella. I laugh at that.

"I'll keep him in line," I tell her with a smile.

"I knew I liked you!" she says with a grin. Carlos just shakes his head. He hugs his sister goodbye. She gathers up her kids and they leave. Thankfully, Anabella leaves at the same time. Carlos stands up and stretches before offering his hand to me. I stand up with him and sling my pocketbook onto my shoulder.

"_Thanks for dinner, Mama_," Carlos says. "_Nice to see you Papa_."

"_Nice to see you too Carlos. You come back more often. Nice to meet you Stephanie_," his mother replies with a kind smile. His father nods and shakes Carlos' hand. We leave holding hands. I lean into him a little.

"Well, that was...interesting," I state. He looks down at me.

"Very interesting," he agrees. "Now you know who to watch out for." I stick out my tongue.

"And you know you have to watch out for Morelli," I tell him with a grin. I see him shake his head.

"_I _don't have to watch out for anyone." I roll my eyes in true 'burg fashion. We get in the car and he drives us home. When we get in we go straight to the bedroom. We both get into our pajamas and lay in bed. He has his arms wrapped around me.

"You'll probably want to start planning the wedding tomorrow. Whatever makes you happy, I'll be happy," he tells me. I smile.

"Are you sure? I don't want to plan it and have you totally hate it," I tell him. In the dark I see him grin.

"Babe, trust me anything _you_ do or plan, will be perfect," he informs me. "So, if you want a huge wedding and want to invite everyone you know. Go for it. We both have money, and I'm not going broke anytime soon. In fact I could probably buy out a small third world country."

Only a small one? I'm not complaining, I'm just thinking if he can only buy a small one, then what would the one I could—I mean did buy, cost? Jeez, I knew Raph encouraged me to do it, but I never actually saw any of the statements.

When I grew up I was in the middle class. We could afford to buy some new shoes every school year, but in no way were we loaded. I've done a lot of things for the military and for Raph. Although, Raph's accountant, who happens to be Hank, handles everything. So, I don't know exactly how much I have. I just know that I could probably buy out Mexico if I really wanted it, but I don't. I do pretty much run Belize. Raph, sent some great guys up there to take over since I had no intention of personally staying down there myself. Don't get me wrong, Central America is great, but I'm not one to actually live down there unless it's for a job. I should probably get Hank to tell me what exactly my bank standing is.

"Don't worry Carlos, I don't plan on using any of your money," I inform him. I'm pretty sure he knows nothing about my money I really had, since I don't even know how much myself. No one knows that I have a lot, well except for Hank and Raph, I intend to keep it that way. I'll tell Carlos, of course.

"If you're sure, Babe, but remember it's there for you to use," he reminds me.

"I know, but I don't think it'll be a problem," I tell him. "Uh...Carlos do you have a guess for how much money I have? I think you should know since we're getting married." I feel him shift.

"My guess would be you're well off," he offers. I snuggle into his chest.

"I would call you well off. I'm...well...really wealthy," I inform him. I can tell he raised his eyebrows.

"How wealthy?" he asks.

"Um...I pretty much own Belize. You know how they say that the rich people control it because the civilians are too poor to have any say? Well, I'm one of those rich people," I say, holding my breath as I wait for his reaction. "I also own a small island a little southeast of Cancun."

"Wow, I could probably control Rwanda, but I'm not really into it," Carlos tells me. "It doesn't matter babe. I love you and you love me. Money doesn't need to be an issue." He hugs me tighter and gives me a kiss. After this newly shared information we just lay together before we drift off to sleep.

I wake up sweating. My dream is foggy, but it wasn't a good one. It was another one about Andy. Why? Why does he have to haunt me when I'm happy? Is Doc right? Have I never truly let go? Tears run down my cheeks. I look over at Carlos, who is sleeping peacefully. He sighs and curls his body around mine. I wipe my tears and relax into him.

In the morning Carlos wakes me up enough for me to know that he went to work. He gives me a kiss. I drift back to sleep and wake up a couple hours later. I get up and go run, since I can't do my usual routine yet. After that I take a shower and eat breakfast. I call Raph, letting him know that I'll be in around four thirty, 'cause I am gonna help Lula bring in some skips.

He reminds me to take it easy. I get in one of my cars, my black '73 Dodge Charger. It's hot, if I do say so myself. I drive down to Vinnie's, which doesn't take as long as I expect it to. I roll through the door to find Lula sitting on the couch with a bucket of chicken from Cluck-in-a-Bucket.

"Hey white girl!" she calls with a greasy grin, "you'll never guess but Tankie asked me out for another date." I grin and nod to Connie.

"Hi Steph," she says.

"That's great Lula. After we go after your skips you want help me plan my wedding?" I ask her, taking a leg out of the bucket. She perks up.

"Yo' want me to help plan _yo'_ wedding!" she asks jumping up. Luckily, I catch the bucket before it tumbles off the couch.

"Yeah, you're my friend. That reminds me we need to get Mary Lou in on this. Connie, would you want help too?" I ask, turning to another one of my good friends.

"Yeah, I would love to, only problem is Vinnie's out of town and I have to run this place," she tells me, "just make sure you send invite my way." I nod.

"Will do. See you later Connie." Lula and I wave and leave.

"My first skip is train lady," Lula informs me.

"Alrighty." I drive to the train station, Lula talking non-stop, to find train lady sitting on the bench. We pull up close.

"Her name's Brandy," Lula reads from the file.

"Hey Brandy! You forgot your court date. Wanna ride to the cop shop?" I call. I see her think about it before she gets up and gets in the tiny space of the back. I drive there quickly and Lula goes in with her. It's a good thing she got out of the family business otherwise she might have an aversion to the station. I am tapping the steering wheel to the song on the radio when someone taps on my window. I jump slightly and look over to see Joe standing there, not looking happy. I roll down the window slightly.

"What do you want?" I ask, not very happy myself.

"Your in an unauthorized area, Cupcake," he sneers. I fight the urge to run him over.

"Oh, so what, the visitors parking has now become unauthorized area? Wow, that's a new one on me. Want me to go talk to the chief about it?" I ask him, trying my best not to lose my temper. Luckily Lula comes back out and gets in the car. I speed out of there faster than he can blink.


	22. Chapter 22

Again, thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it's late! I'll try to post an extra one this week to make up for it.

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own the ones you know!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

"What's up with Officer Hottie?" Lula asks, looking behind us at Joe, who is left in the dust.

"He's a piece of shit who won't leave me alone," I inform her with a smirk, "but usually I get the best of him."

"Ha! You go girl," Lula says, "so, where we going for your wedding planning?"

"I was thinking we go pick up 'Lou and then go from there. I'm sure she'll know what to do," I tell Lula, "but I don't want anything too big."

"What? Who doesn't want a big wedding?" she hollers. I chuckle.

"Me. My mother is the one who would insist on a big wedding, since she was born and raised in the 'burg. Standards are high, but I'm not gonna rise to them. I'm thinking of a beach wedding. As long as it's not in the 'burg," I inform Lula as I swing by 'Lou's, hoping she's home and able to go out.

I drive down and park in her driveway.

"You can stay here and I'll see if 'Lou is able to go," I tell Lula, as I get out of the car. I walk up to the steps and knock on her door three times. Our secret code from school. She swings the door open and she's grinning.

"Hey Steph! What's up?" she asks, bringing me into a hug. She misses my stitches thankfully. I smile.

"You okay to go out?" I ask her.

"Yeah, the kids are at school and Lenny's at work," she informs me.

"Great! Lula and I were going to go plan my wedding. You up for it?" I ask her. Her eyes get big.

"Of course! Let me just go grab my purse and now that I think about it, I might have a couple wedding magazines," she tells me. She runs inside and comes back a couple minutes later.

"All ready! Let's hit the road," she says cheerfully.

"You don't mind riding in the back, do you?" I ask, getting into the Charger.

"Not at all sweetie," she replies, getting into the back. We close all the doors and I head to Shorty's. I figure it's a safe bet since not a lot of 'burg people will be there, so they can't call my mom and let her know I'm making wedding plans. I drive quickly. I whip into a prime parking spot and we all head inside. We put in our order and take a table at the back. We are able to see the exit. There are a couple of patrons.

"Okay, I have this magazine here, let's see. Oh! Look, a quiz. 'What type of wedding you will have?'" Mary Lou reads aloud.

"I'm pretty sure I want a beach wedding," I inform her.

"Well, you can still take this to find out."

"Yeah, white girl. You say you're only gonna do this once. Better do it right!" Lula agrees with a grin. I sigh, "fine. Let's hear it then." Mary Lou claps her hands and flips through the magazine, looking for the quiz. When she gets there, she looks up and smiles.

"Approximately how many guests would attend your wedding: a. less than ten, b. 10-50, c. 50-100, d. 100+?"

"I'll go with c. I don't want a really big wedding," I decide, "and I don't know all of Carlos' family, so we should have enough room for them." She marks something and moves on to the next question.

"What is the main part of the wedding: a. exchange of vows, b. feast, c. kiss, d. honeymoon?" she asks, looking up at me.

"Damn! I wish there was a way to pick a and d. Okay, I'll go with a, since we can have a honeymoon whenever we want," I tell her with a wink. She laughs and marks it down.

"Well, white girl, you sure got that straight!" Lula points out. I shrug with a smile.

"What time of day should the wedding occur: a. early morning, b. lunch time, c. afternoon, d. evening?"

"Hmm, probably afternoon. That way I'll have lots of time to get over whatever I did the night before and get ready for the wedding, and we could hold the reception later and eat!" I tell them. They nod as 'Lou marks it down.

"What celebrities do you envy: a. Britney Spears and Kevin Federline, b. Tom and Katie, c. Kate Walsh and Alex Young, d. Pamela Anderson and Rick Salomon?" 'Lou asked.

"Well, I guess it would be b, too bad there's no Angelina and Brad," I tell 'Lou with a smile. She nods and marks it down.

"Good choice white girl. They do make an awesome couple," Lula says.

"Do you believe in marrying your soul mate: a. of course!, b. no, c. a soul mate is created over time, d. soul mates are a myth," 'Lou reads, "considering you found yours I'm gonna say you'll pick a."

"Of course! I definitely believe in it. Maybe, I wouldn't if I was marrying someone else," I say, thinking back to Andy, who I had believed to be my soul mate. I know though, that it is Carlos.

"What season appeals to you to get married in: a. summer, b. winter, c. autumn, d. spring?" she asks.

"Summer, because it's warm, and it would be perfect to have on a beach," I tell her. She nods and writes it down.

"Alright let me just add this up," she says, figuring out my score. She smiles up at me.

"What?" I ask, excited to see what I got.

"It says here that your result is a beach wedding. A private intimate ceremony with only close friends and family present. A true romantic who knows how to get in the good books with the in-laws," Mary Lou reads with a grin. Lula laughs.

"See, now you know a beach wedding is for you!" I smile at my best friends.

"Alright. So we know beach wedding, what now?" I ask as our order is called. We get up and get our drinks as well as the pizza. We dig in as 'Lou flips through the magazine.

"Well, I found another quiz!" 'Lou informs us. I groan.

"No more quizzes, please!" I tell her, laughing. I suddenly have this intense feeling that I am being watched. I scan the bar quickly, trying not draw attention to myself. Lula and 'Lou don't even notice. There are nine people in here so far and only three are looking our way. I decide to ignore the feeling but keep alert.

"Alright Steph, here are some dress choices, but if you don't like any of them we can find others," Mary Lou says handing me the other magazine that is opened to pages filled with wedding dresses. I skim through it and don't really see anything pop out at me, but I still have the feeling that I am being watched.

"'Lou I don't see any dresses that I like here," I say, closing the magazine and pushing it towards her.

"Alright, we can go to a David's Bridal that's close to here then. That's where I bought my wedding dress," she says, finishing up her drink.

"Okay. How far away from here?" I ask, finishing up my piece of pizza.

"Around thirty minutes, probably," 'Lou says, getting up and throwing our trash away.

"Ooh, girl this is gonna be fun!" Lula says, rubbing her hands together.

"You wouldn't mind sitting in the back this time so Mary Lou can tell me where to go, would you?" I ask Lula, getting up and taking my drink with me. Lula gets up too and after we pay we hit the road. Lula squeezes herself in the back, which is no easy task, and we are on our way ten minutes later. We get there in about thirty minutes like Mary Lou said and when we pull into the lot only a couple of cars are here. A big red and white open sign is hanging on the door. We all pile out of the car and walk inside. A little old lady with graying hair and glasses comes up to us.

"Hello dears, may I help you?" she asks as a very pretty dress catches my eye and I know that it's the one. She turns and sees what I am staring at.

"Ahh, that one is very beautiful. You are staring at a spaghetti strap chiffon gown with high-low hem. It's one of our newer dresses. Would you like to try it on?" I look at 'Lou and Lula and they both nod in encouragement.

"Yes," I tell her, and give her my size. She gets me the dress and I go into the changing room. I slip it on and I come out to look in the mirror. I fall in love with it. It has this sort of swishy night gown feel to it, but it is detailed with beads around the top. It's longer in the back and falls a little below my knees in the front. It's gorgeous and will look good at a beach wedding.

"Ohmigod Steph!" 'Lou squeals, "you look like a goddess!" I smile at my friend and look over at Lula who's mouth is hanging open in awe.

"Day-uumm girl!" Lula says, spinning me around to see the back, "Batman's gonna lose it when he sees you in this!" I grin and look at myself in the mirror. I love this dress so much, but what if there is a better one out there?

"It isn't going to get better than this, Steph. Most brides search long and hard for their wedding dress, and you've stumbled across yours," 'Lou says with a smile. I nod.

"Alright, this is going to be my wedding dress," I tell the lady, who's name tag reads Linda.

"Magnificent choice dear," she says with a grin, "now what's your color scheme? What do you want the bridesmaids to wear?" I bite my lip, I hadn't thought about it yet.

"It's quite alright dear, why don't you get changed and I'll talk to your friends about it," she tells me, laying a hand on my arm. I change back to my regular clothes and hear some of their voices.

"It's gonna be a beach weddin'," Lula says, "and that man she's marrying is fine! F-i-n-e!" I see the old lady look to Mary Lou for confirmation.

"Trust me, he's like adonis, except Cuban American," she tells the lady. I smile and shake my head at the crazy but true descriptions of Carlos. I come out and stand next to them.

"Well, what I hear is that you're marrying your _handsome_ prince charming," Linda says with a smile, "and he's left all the planning to you?" I nod.

"I was thinking blue for the brides maids but I'm thinking they might blend into the ocean," I tell her, "now I'm thinking more of a plum. What do you all think?" I see Mary Lou's eyes light up.

"Steph, that would be so pretty! And your last name is plum," she says, "isn't a complementary color for purple, brown?"

"Yes, it is," she informs us, "if you fiancée wore a plum tie or something of the sort, it would look really lovely."

"I'll have to see if he's okay with it. He's a manly man, at least it's not pink," I say with laugh, "but I think he'll be okay with it. Now, for the bridesmaids dress I want to leave that up to my bridesmaids, but I think it should be a purple or close to plum." I look at 'Lou and Lula. Their eyes widened.

"We get to pick our bridesmaids dresses?" 'Lou asks. I nod.

"Just make sure they all match. I need to see if Connie or Valerie want to be another of my bridesmaids," I tell them. Lula and Mary Lou high five. I feel the tingling start up again, but no one has come into the store. I look around and don't see anyone. I shrug and pull out my phone.

"I'm going to call my fiancée and tell him the good news," I tell Linda, excusing myself and walking away. I hit speed dial and hope he isn't in a meeting.

"Yo," he answers. I smile automatically.

"Yo yourself. I'm at a bridal shop with Lula and Mary Lou," I inform Ranger.

"Hey babe, how's it going?" he asks.

"I found my dress and we're having a beach wedding," I tell him, "that's okay, right?"

"Definitely. I can't wait. So, you just calling to update me?"

"Yeah, and when you pick out your tux could you get a plum/purple vest and tie?" I ask, hoping he wouldn't have the color.

"Sure thing babe, plum, huh?" he asks with a chuckle.

"Mmhmm, blue would get lost in the ocean and purple is a nice color," I reply him before lowering my voice, "I feel like I'm being watched, but I haven't seen anyone."


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter. I really like it. I had to do some major editing because Doc wasn't in the original version, so all of that is newly written. Hopefully, you'll like it. So, let me know!

**Disclaimer:** I only own Doc and the plot line, the rest belong to the wonderful JE.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

"Any idea who?" Carlos questions.

"I think it might be the guy who called to tell me you were in a gang, but I can't be sure," I inform him, still feeling like someone is watching me.

"Alright, well just keep an eye out. Where are you?"

"I'm at David's Bridal in Maple Shade," I tell him, "it's about thirty minutes from Hamilton avenue."

"Thanks. See you at home babe, love you."

"Love you too," I reply before disconnecting.

I put my phone away and turn to my friends who are looking at a purple dress that is hanging in a corner, almost forgotten.

"You are definitely right about that," Linda agrees, "it would be perfect."

"That's really pretty!" I exclaim with a smile as I look at the dress.

"That's what we thought. What'd you think if it was our bridesmaid dress?" 'Lou asks with Lula nodding in agreement. I smile.

"That would be really pretty," I say, "go for it. Might want to try it on first."

"We ain't leavin' till we put it on!" Lula declares loudly, she leans over and whispers to Linda. She nods.

"We may have that size, one second," she says with a kind smile, "what about you dear?" Mary Lou whispers her size and Linda sets off. She comes back a couple minutes later and hands two dresses over. They go into the dressing rooms and come back out a couple moments later. They are both in the purple dress and it looks really great on both of them.

"Well, don't you two look lovely!" Linda exclaims happily as she claps her hands together. I nod in agreement.

"This is definitely gonna be the bridesmaids dress," I inform them.

"I thought we got to pick," Mary Lou teases. I roll my eyes.

"Are you telling me you don't like this dress?"

"Are you kidding Steph? I love this dress," she says with a smile.

"That's what I thought."

"We'll take it," I tell Linda. "Both of them and we may have more bridesmaids coming, you might want to be prepared."

"Alright dear." She rings us up and we make off with the dresses. I drop all the girls off and head back home.

I am soaking in a nice hot bubble bath when the phone rings. I grab it from the edge of the tub and click talk.

"Hello?" I ask sitting up some more.

"Stephanie?" the voice asks. I wonder who it is.

"Yes, who is this?" It kind of sounded like the guy who told me Ranger was in a gang.

"You don't recognize my voice?" he wants to know, sounding slightly offended.

"No...should I?" I manage to get the tub drained and get a towel around me one handed.

"I would think so. All I did was help you through hard times, like after my brother died," he tells me.

"Jerry," I gasp, realizing who it is. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Oh, so now you know who I am," he says sarcastically. "Now you care, huh?"

"You said you loved my brother, but you're marrying some guy in a gang! A fucking _GANG_! I thought you loved my brother," Jerry cries. I take in a breath as tears roll down my cheeks.

"I did love him, I still do, but he's dead Jerry. I can't make him come back," I sob, sinking to the floor. "You can't hate me for moving on with my life."

"That's what you think! He loved you Steph, he loved you."

"It's what he would have wanted," I whisper, tears still falling down my cheeks. Hearing from Jerry reopened a wound that wasn't even fully healed. It was like blood that just keeps gushing out of a reopened wound. Painful.

"No it's not! The only reason he's not fucking there with you now is because of the government!" Jerry screams.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. "It's not the governments fault that he got shot. It's mine." I whisper the last part, more tears falling at my admission. I let Andy die. My body is wracked with sobs. It was my fault. Mine.

"He didn't die!" For a second I think my heart stopped beating. Andy, still alive? Impossible. I felt him die. The government told me it was too late. Tears fill my eyes.

"No, he died," I cry. It can't be true. Andy can't be alive, otherwise he would have been there for me.

"No, the government told him that you had moved on years ago. He believed them, so he went back in. I haven't seen him in months, because they have him on some fucked up mission!" Jerry yells, trying to convince me.

"If he was alive, he would have been there. I'm sorry you haven't moved on Jerry, really I am. We have to let go, get on with our lives," I say wiping the remaining tears away.

"Why won't you believe me?" he asks, sounding defeated.

"Because he died _years_ ago. I am getting married soon. I have to move on and so should you," I reply.

"But you and Andy were in love," he says.

"Yes, we were, but he _died_! If, he really is alive like you say, then I don't want to hear it from you. Goodbye Jerry." I click the end button and lean up against the cabinets. He can't be alive. No way. He would have told me. I wrap my arms around my knees as I think about it. They told me he didn't make it. Why would they tell me that if he was still alive? I scrunch my eyes shut and put my head on my knees. I have to forget he called, go back to life like normal. I take a deep breath and stand up. I dry off and put on my pj's. I go to bed and curl up into a ball. I then fall asleep.

_I was brought back to an old scene, one that I had cherished and remembered always._

_ "Follow the sound of my voice Steph," Andy said, keeping his hand on mine. I was blindfolded and I couldn't see anything. _

_ "Where are we going? You know I don't like surprises," I whined, wishing that I could see where we were going. I felt the ground change into what felt like sand, it was hard to tell with my shoes on. _

_ "Okay, we're here." He came around and took off the blindfold. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I looked at the reds, yellows, pinks, and orange of the sunset. I looked around and saw that we were on a beach. It was deserted, except for us. He spun me around and crouched on one knee. My eyes widened and I sucked in a breath. _

_ "Andy..." I gasped, seeing the box in his hands. _

_ "Shh." He opened it and there was a diamond ring inside._

_ "Stephanie Michelle Plum, the love of my life, will you marry me?" he asked, blue eyes boring into mine. _

_ "Yes! Yes, yes!" I said. He stood up and wrapped his strong arms around me. He then gave me a kiss. My toes curled and I wrapped my legs around him. _

_ "God, I love you Steph," he moaned as I ground my hips against his. _

_ "Mmm, I love you too," I replied as he slid the ring on my finger. He kissed me again, brushing the hair of my neck and planting a trail of hot kisses on my neck. _

_Suddenly the scene changed and I was in the torture room with Ranger. _

_ "I was just wondering after we get out of here, will you marry me?" he asked. This time I saw the ring from Andy on my finger. I looked back at him. _

_ "Of course. When I choose, it will always be you," I told him. He smiled but looked a little confused at my words. _

"Babe? Can you hear me?" a voice whispers. I open my eyes lazily.

"Carlos, it will always be you," I tell him, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him down on top of me.

"What will always be me?" he asks, resting his weight on his forearms.

"The man I love," I tell him. "Now, I want you to make love to me." He grins.

"You'll always be the woman I love. I'll do so happily," he says. He removes both of our clothing slowly-_too slow_. He then kisses his way down, kissing every where but the promised land. He takes his sweet time. I grip his hair as my hips buck while he moves around where I really want him to be. He comes back up and kisses me. I wrap my legs around him, to guide him in. He doesn't resist but pushes in slowly, ever so slowly.

"Carlos!" I plead.

"I'm going slow," he tells me. "Let me do this." He goes in little by little. Filling me, expanding me. He fills me to the hilt and that's when he pulls back, almost out. He then starts pumping in and out. My fingers claw his back as he starts going faster and I scream his name. When we both finish, he gives me light kisses all over my face.

"I love you Steph." He wraps his arms around me and flips us over so I am laying on top of him.

"I love you too Carlos," I say, giving him a sweet kiss.

"Andy's brother called earlier," I tell him after a few minutes of silence.

"Why'd he call?" Carlos asks, not sounding too concerned. I start tracing patterns on his stomach.

"To talk me out of marrying you. He says that Andy's still alive," I inform him. I feel him tense.

"I thought you said Andy was dead."

"I think he is."

"But his brother said..."

"That doesn't mean it's true," I tell him, looking up and giving him a kiss.

"Right." I sigh and look at the clock. It's about time to start getting ready for my appointment with Doc. I look at Carlos and straddle him. I press a kiss on his lips and start smiling in the middle. He looks at me with a curious expression. I'm pretty happy right now, all things considered. This makes me smile more as the feeling wells up in my chest. I _am_ happy.

"I have to go get ready for my appointment with Doc," I inform Carlos. "I'll see you later handsome." I get up and get to the bathroom.

I make it to Doc's office in record time and I didn't even speed. I smile some more. Jeez, why am I so happy this morning? I'm not even nervous about this meeting. Hell, I feel like singing at the top of my lungs...which I might just do in my car on the way to work. The receptionist calls my name and I don't panic. I just smile and wave cheerfully on the way to his office. Doc is already sitting down. His right ankle is sitting on top of his left knee and he has a notepad resting in the middle with a pen at the ready.

"Hello Stephanie," he greets with a gorgeous smile. I smile back.

"Hey Doc," I reply, "How are you today?" He laughs with a rich timbre in his voice. It reminds me of Carlos, which leads to more smiling.

"I'm good, but you seem especially happy today. Is there a reason?" he questions, still smiling. I shrug.

"I don't know. I mean I don't think I should be this happy," I reply. "I mean my ex-fiancé's brother called to tell me that his brother is alive and I had a melt down. I had a dream with both Andy and Carlos." I take a breath now and smile sheepishly. His eyebrows raise fractionally. I really wish my eyebrows would do that.

"Andy's brother called telling you that Andy's alive?" Doc questions, tackling the first thing. I nod in a quick bob.

"Yeah, I may have yelled at him, denied that he's alive, told him to move on and then broke down," I reply nodding my head along with my words. "I then went to sleep and dreamed of when Andy proposed and then when Carlos proposed. I realized that no matter if Andy is alive or not- it's always going to be Carlos that I choose." Doc grins.

"Well, Steph, it sounds like last night was a turning point in your stages of grief. I think you have finally accepted Andy's death. And, you feel confidant in your choice of Carlos," Doc says, "I think the dream helped you deal with the things you were feeling. Other than that, was there anything you said to help you release old feelings?" Did I? Oh god...I shut my eyes and focus on my breathing. I know what I did.

"It was my fault Andy died," I say, tears in my eyes. "I admitted that to Jerry."

"Steph's it's important that you know it was _not_ your fault. You couldn't have stopped that bullet," Doc says. "I need you to focus on that, okay? I want you to repeat after me. It was not my fault Andy died. I couldn't have stopped it." I repeat after him three times. He smiles.

"I want you to repeat this before you go to bed each night until you believe it," he instructs me. I nod.

"What does that mean?" I ask, looking into his cool blue eyes. He smiles and looks at his watch.

"That's all the time we have for today. I'll see you again next Wednesday," he tells me with a smile.


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Stuff is about to go down. You're lucky I didn't leave you with a cliff hanger. :) I listened to the album Magic by Bruce Springsteen while I edited this.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I'm not making any money off of this work of fiction. That honor goes to the lovely JE.**  
><strong>

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

I leave Doc's office feeling much better. While Andy still has a place _in_ my heart, I realized that Carlos _has_ my heart. I suddenly have an idea, that Carlos will probably be okay with. I whip out my cell phone and make a call.

"Carlos, why don't we get married tonight?" I ask him.

"I thought you wanted a beach wedding." I shrug even though he can't see me.

"I did, but I'd rather get married to you... today." I can see him smile through the phone.

"If you're sure, I mean that sounds like a fine idea to me," he replies happily.

"Can you get everything ready by..." I say looking at the clock, "five?" It's now eleven thirty.

"Yeah, if I pull some strings."

"Alright, well I'm going to go get my dress. It'd be a shame if I never wore it," I tell him with a grin.

"We going to meet up at the court house by five thirty?" I ask him.

"Sounds good to me," he replies. A grin that threatens to split my face appears. I'm on my way to work. I'm not telling the guys yet though.

"I love you Carlos," I tell him.

"Love you too Babe. I'll see you later."

I get to work after stopping at the bridal shop. I am in such a good mood and there's no way the smile will leave my face. I wave to the guys at the monitors and head to my desk. I'm glad I got my stitches out on Wednesday. I feel much better. The doctor told me that it may still be tender but other than that I am good to go. I'm humming off tune while I do paper work. I know that almost everyone will be pissed off, but I don't need an audience to show my love to Carlos. We can have a ceremony for everyone else, but I want to be legally tied to Carlos _now_. I don't think I've ever been this sure of anything in my life. A knock on my wall scares the bejesus out of me. My hand flies to my heart and I turn to see Raph.

"Had a good appointment, I take it?" he questions with a smile. I nod and take a cleansing breath.

"Everything is falling into place!" I exclaim happily. He smiles.

"I'm glad to hear that," he replies. "I came to tell you that I'm going out on a mission. I'll probably miss your wedding, so congratulations! And, stay safe." I stand and give him a hug.

"Thanks Raph! Don't get shot," I say. He smiles and salutes. I salute back. I really hope he stays safe. I send up a little prayer for him. I turn back to work. I put in some headphones and listen to some Bruce Springsteen. I fly through the searches. I'm still not allowed back in the field. Doc has to clear me for that.

"Gonna stop anytime soon?" a voice calls, jolting me out of the work. I turn around and see Michael. I grin and look at the clock. It's four thirty already! Crap! I worked through lunch!

"Yes! Ahhh, I'm going to be late," I say, pulling out my headphones and stuffing them in my purse. I log out of my computer and put the papers in the out box.

"Late for what?" Michael questions with an arched eyebrow. I give him a sly smile.

"None of your business! I am serious Michael! I will tell you tomorrow," I inform him. "Now if you'll excuse me!" He grins and puts his hands up.

"Have fun!" I stick out my tongue.

"Oh, I will!"

I rush home to freshen up, grab a bite to eat and change into my dress. I take fifteen minutes. Thank goodness we said five-thirty! Luckily, I make it to the court house before him. He breezes through the door and he stops when he sees me.

"Babe," he breathes, "You look stunning." I smile as I take in his nice suit.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I reply, running my hand down his plum tie.

"You ready? I made an appointment with the judge for five thirty-five," he says grabbing my hand.

"Yep. Are you?" He gives me one quick nod. The judge's secretary calls us in and Carlos squeezes my hand. I look over at him and he is smiling broadly. I smile back.

"So, you two are here to get married," the judge says with a smile.

"Yes ma'am, we are," Carlos replies proudly.

About thirty minutes later we are leaving the court house as man and wife. I laugh as Carlos grabs my hands and spins me around.

"Wait till the girls find out!" I shriek with a smile, "They'll kill me." Carlos pulls me to him.

"We can have a reception tomorrow," he says with a shrug before pulling me into a kiss. I pull back and bite my lip as I look in his eyes. He smiles.

"I love you Babe," he says, picking me up and spinning me. My dress and hair is flying in the wind.

"I love you Carlos!" I shout for all of Trenton to hear.

"Want to go for ice cream?" he asks grabbing my hand as we walk at a leisurely pace.

"Sure," I say, our hands swinging back and forth. It's like we are school kids. Carlos helps me into his car. He then drives us to the closest ice cream parlor. I get an orange and vanilla swirl ice cream in a cone and Carlos gets orange sherbert, in a bowl. I roll my eyes at his choice, but I don't comment. We are taking a stroll in the warm night air and eating our ice cream.

"You know I'll need to pick my car up in the morning," I mention before licking my ice cream.

"I'll get one of the guys to go pick it up," he says with a shrug. I smile.

"Alright." We walk along and I finish up my cone and Carlos throws his bowl away in a trashcan. He comes up and put his hands up. I put mine up with his and he intertwines our fingers.

"I love you Stephanie," he says, leaning down and brushing his lips across mine.

"I love you too Carlos," I reply, ready for a real kiss. He is leaning down when all of a sudden we hear gun shots. We snap into army mode. Our eyes lock and we both nod before crouching down. Something goes flying past us and lands on the ground with a thud.

"Ow, fuck, that hurt!" a familiar voice says, but I can't recognize who it is. The man gets up and brushes himself off.

"Bomber, you okay?" Andy asks and then everything seems to stop. Andy is alive. My heart starts beating faster. Jerry wasn't lying. I see Carlos look over at me.

"Babe, you okay?" he asks, getting up and coming over to me. I nod absently, my eyes still glued to Andy. I walk over to him and run my hand over his face.

"I'm here, I'm alive," he replies.

"All this time?" I wonder. How could he have been alive? I thought he died in my arms. Tears start to form in my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm so-," he starts but I cut him off with a knee to the balls.

"Asshole, don't _you_ dare say you're sorry. Seven years Andy, _seven_," I tell him, turning back to Carlos. He wraps his arms around me, looking a little pained himself.

"Let's go home please," I say. He nods and we starts to walk away.

"Steph, wait, let me explain, _please!_" Andy begs, panting and still bent over. That one word, that always works and he knows it. _Please_. I stop.

"You're ruining my honeymoon," I snap, angry that I believed I let him die and angry he's still alive after all this time. How could he do that to me?

"You got married," he says flatly, disappointed even. I glare at him. He has no right. None!

"Yeah, that's bound to happen in _seven_ years," I point out. Carlos rubs my arm.

"Babe, let him explain." I look up at his loving, concerned eyes. I sigh and nod.

"Fine. Andy, I guess you're coming with us, but not tonight," I say, then my voice dropping to a whisper, "just not tonight." Tears start falling.

"Okay Steph," he agrees. I lean up against Carlos as we walk back, all silent. Carlos knows that I will always choose him, so he has nothing to worry about. We walk back to the car and we all pile in. Carlos grabs my hand and holds it the whole way home. He parks in the driveway and we all get out.

"Andy, my house is a couple house's down. I sold it already but the owner won't be taking it until next week. We'll get you some blankets and a pillow and you can sleep in there," Carlos informs him. Andy nods, looking back and forth at the two of us.

"You guys wait here, I know where the stuff is," Carlos says, giving Andy a look that says, 'you do anything to her, you'll be sorry.' Andy nods and Carlos goes to get the things.

"Steph, look, I am really so-," he starts again. I hold up a hand as tears start falling.

"I told you Andy, not tonight." I take a deep breath and a lump forms in my throat from trying not to cry.

Carlos comes back quickly and looks at the two of us. He raises an eyebrow at Andy who is staring at me.

"It's the green one. I'll walk you. Steph, why don't you go inside and get ready for bed," Carlos suggests, putting a hand on my lower back. I lean up and kiss him.

"Alright," I replie, not looking at Andy at all. I walk inside, leaving the boys to themselves. I decide that Andy is not going to ruin my honeymoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV<strong>

"Come on," I say gruffly, getting Andy to walk towards my old house. I don't know why the hell the son of a bitch decided to pop in now, but here he is. We'll have to deal with it. I know Steph still loves him, but I know she loves me more. Hell, we're married now. Damn, son of a bitch ruining our honeymoon. After all this I'm going to have to take Steph somewhere special, just the two of us. Andy talking brings me out of my thoughts. "I don't know how much you know about me, but I'm Andy Reynolds." I look at him.

"Yeah, I know. What was with those gun shots?" I want to yell at him, about the hell he put my Babe through about how he could have been a father, but I keep quiet, that is for Steph to share.

"I'll tell you and bomber tomorrow. No need to worry about it tonight," he says before his eyes dropping to the ground. "So...married, huh?"

"Yes, we tied the knot tonight. She decided to elope this morning," I inform him, a smile coming to my face. "She insisted." Andy nods. "Sounds like her. Once she has an idea, there's no stopping her." We reach my house.

"Here's a key and blankets." I hand him the stuff. "We'll come get you in the morning." I give him a pointed look.

"Okay...and thanks." I nod and walk back to our house. I go in and lock the door behind me. The house is dark except for a couple candles illuminating the area from above. I climb the stairs and make my way to the bedroom. There are candles on the tables and as soon as I am far enough in, the door shuts behind me. I turn around and meet Steph's eyes. She has a smile on her face as she looks at me.

"Let's...consummate our marriage," she purrs, walking towards me.

"What about...you know who?" I ask, making sure she was okay.

"Hey, he walked in on our wedding day, so, screw him. Figuratively of course. He will _not_ stop us from having the night after our wedding," she informs me. I give her my wolf grin.

"Sounds good to me," I tell her as I notice she's in a black teddy. I grab her around the waist and I am kissing, licking, and nipping all along her neck. She moans and takes a hold of my hair. I slip my hand underneath the silky material. I run my thumb over he nipple and it hardens instantly. She grabs for my shirt and pulls it over my head. I quickly pull off my shoes and undo my belt buckle. I shuck my pants and I am left commando. I slip a finger in her panties and in one movement I rip them off. I push her back on the bed and then proceed to lick my way up. She squirms underneath me.

"Carlos," she moans, when my mouth goes right past her 'promised land' and to her belly button. I catch her eyes, which are dark with desire.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

When Carlos walks Andy over to his house I take it as an opportunity. I call Michael and set some candles out. I inform Michael that Andy is back, but it's fine...for now. I then get on my black teddy. Tonight is my was my wedding night, dammit! And, I intend to do the deed with Carlos. Just because Andy shows up doesn't mean I'm going to stop my honeymoon.

Carlos is driving me crazy with his licking. He comes up and then he licks my nipple, biting it softly. I moan as he pulls back and blows on it. He gives the same attention to the other one. I wriggle underneath him. He goes back down and this time he goes straight for my promised land. He pulls my legs over his shoulders and puts his mouth on me.

"Dios Babe, you're so wet for me," he groans. As he is working his magic my hips buck and he uses two fingers along with his mouth. In no time I am screaming his name as the wave sweeps over me.

"Carlos, now, I need you in me," I tell him.

"Gladly." He puts my legs down and is hovering over top of me, his weight resting on his arms.

"I love you Steph," he whispers brushing his lips over mine and as he does, he plunges in. I scream, clawing his back, surely making marks. He is going fast, not giving me time to adjust, but I don't care. It's just too good. Right as I am about to climax he slows his pace. I could scream in frustration, but he just keeps going at this slow pace.

"Carlos," I groan, "_faster_."

"Patience Babe." Then he suddenly changes his pace and we are climaxing together. We cry each others name as we finish. He places a kiss on my shoulder.

"I love you Carlos," I whisper. He smiles with a twinkle in those dark eyes.

"You ready for more?" I nod with a sultry grin. Am I ever.


	25. Chapter 25

Happy 4th of July to everybody in the USA. Thanks to everyone who served for our freedom.

Thanks for all the reviews! I know you were all shocked...now you get a peek at what happened.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ones you know.**  
><strong>

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Andy's POV<strong>

I can't actually believe she's married. The government did tell me she moved on, so I shouldn't be surprised, but it still hurts. Jerry did tell me she was engaged, but not that she was already married. I couldn't believe it. I thought maybe after all this time if she wasn't married I might be able to win her over. Jerry said that she was marrying a thug and was in danger, so I went to check on her. Okay, I went to win her back. Selfish, I know, but I love her. I'm now regretting listening to the government, I should have come back sooner. Shit, Jerry said that she thought I died in her arms. Well, I did. My heart stopped beating for exactly forty seconds or that's what they told me anyways. I guess that was long enough of for her to get out of dodge and for someone with doctoring skills to find me.

We were in pretty deep, she couldn't have carried me all the way to base, then I would have been dead for sure. At least I did live, even if I was in a coma for a year. I sigh as I roll over and get up. My watch says eight, they would be up by now, right? All Carlos said was that they would come get me. I need my coffee fix and I'm not sure how far the closest place I could get coffee is. I decide it won't hurt if I go over and help myself. I fold up the blankets and lock up the house behind me. I walk over and in the day time I see how beautiful her house is.

She's moved since the last time I had seen her. Luckily, I have someone close who can keep an eye on her. I pick the lock on her house and notice that her alarm isn't set. Guess, they forgot to set it last night. I look around at the cozy place. There are boxes stacked up against the wall. On the stairs I see burnt out candles. I see the kitchen and go to help myself. I start the coffee and look through the cabinets. Poptarts, yum. Steph always did like them. I grab a pack and eat it without putting it in the toaster. I see a newspaper on the counter and read it as I eat. I am drinking my second cup of coffee when I hear footsteps near.

"How 'bout strawberries? They're healthy!" I hear Steph's voice call. She turns the corner into the kitchen and freezes when she sees me. She is wearing a small light blue silky looking bathrobe. She pulls it tighter around her when she sees me. I can tell she isn't wearing anything under.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

I wake up sore after an amazing night. Places that haven't been sore in years, are reawakened. I go to get breakfast and Carlos tells me to get something healthy. I roll my eyes but nod. I slip on my blue silk bathrobe. It hits above the knees and is something easy to take on and off. I am rounding the corner of the kitchen when I see Andy. He is sitting at the bar drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Andy," I say, freezing before pulling my robe tighter, trying to keep my voice even. "What are you doing here?" He takes in my appearance and I know he figured out what we have been doing. I blush a bit.

"Steph, I came for breakfast. You guys weren't...down here yet so I just helped myself. That's okay, right?" he asks looking a little hesitant.

"Uh...yeah...sure," I stutter, still not used to seeing Andy. "I guess I'll go get dressed."

"Take your time," he says, and I can tell he doesn't really mean it. I nod.

"Steph, what's taking so long?" Carlos asks, coming up behind me. I know when he sees Andy because he freezes right behind me. He wraps an arm protectively around my waist.

"I thought I told you we'd come get you," he reminds him. Andy doesn't fidget under Carlos' gaze.

"Well, I didn't know where I could get coffee so I just came here. Steph can't live without her coffee," Andy says, not looking the least bit nervous.

"Right, whatever. Steph and I are going to get dressed then we'll be down here," Carlos tells him. He nods. I grab Carlos' hand and we go back upstairs.

"Let's take a shower," I suggest. He nods in agreement, still not happy about seeing our early morning visitor.

* * *

><p><strong>Andy's POV<strong>

They come down thirty minutes later looking all refreshed with clean clothes. Steph pours herself a cup of coffee and digs through the fridge until she finds whatever it is she is looking for. It's an apple, which she throws to Carlos. Then she gets out some Poptarts for herself. She puts the Poptarts in the toaster then leans against the counter with her arms crossed as she stares at me.

"So, why are you here?" she asks, her eyes locking on mine.

"Jerry said you were in trouble," I tell her with a shrug. I know she's married, but damn, she's still hot when she's mad.

"Oh, _Jerry_ said I was in trouble, did he?" she asks looking even more pissed off. I nod.

"Yeah, he said that one of my old enemies was coming after you," I tell her. "I thought you might need some help." My eyes flick over to Carlos. "But, I see you have back up."

"Yeah, I do. Back up that won't pretend to be dead and then come back seven years later," she says coolly.

"Baby, err Steph, when I got shot, my heart stopped beating. Luckily, a person came around and brought me back to life, but I was in a coma," I explain. I see her eyes widen.

"That's why when I came back with the team, you weren't there," she gasps, the pieces fitting together.

"Yeah, I was in a coma for a year. When I came to, I was in a government hospital and they told me that you had moved on. Jerry even thought I was dead for a year, but I swear Steph, if I'd have know; I would have come back," I tell her, pleading for her to see that I am telling the truth.

"You could have at least told me. If I had really moved on, then all you'd have to do is disappear," she argues. I sigh knowing she's right.

"I know, but you have to understand, I thought I was doing the right thing at the time." Her Poptarts pop and she gets them out and sets them on a napkin. Carlos stays quiet in the corner while we are talking.

"Who were the people shooting at you last night?" Carlos asks me.

"An old enemy," I respond. "They were the ones Jerry warned me about. I think they're here to kill Steph."

"Why would they do that if they think you've been dead?" she ask me.

"Apparently, my 'death' didn't make it to the Argentina prison," I tell her with a shrug.

"Oh, well then, we taking them down?" she asks, ready for the game plan.

"Sounds good to me. Carlos?" I ask turning over to him.

"First off you call me Ranger, second I'm down with it," he says with a look that screams, 'say it one more time, I dare you.' I nod.

"Okay, fine to me. I've only heard Steph call you Carlos, so yeah, Ranger it is," I say. "Suits you."

"I own the security company RangeMan, we can work from there," Ranger says. I've heard of that company. It's one of the best known. I nod, very impressed.

"I've heard of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

"We can take my car," I suggest, downing my coffee. Carlos nods.

"I'll get the keys," he says going up the stairs.

"Maybe later I could have the tour," Andy puts out there. I shrug.

"We'll see." Carlos comes back with the keys and we head out. We pile into my car and head to RangeMan. He grabs my hand for the car ride. I look over at him and smile. He pulls into the underground parking garage and we all get out. We get in the elevator and up to the office area floor.

"We'll talk to the inner circle about this," Carlos says, "That would be Tank, Lester, and Bobby."

"Oh, you mean Officer Brown?" I ask with a grin. He nods. We walk into his office and he takes a seat. Andy and I stay standing. Carlos makes the call and they all file in. They look around at all of us. Bobby's eyes widen as he takes in the sight of Andy.

"Command Sergeant Major Reynolds!" Bobby barks, standing to attention at once, like the good little soldier he is. "I thought you were dead."

"Everyone did," I comment. Andy shoots me a look.

"Why are we here boss?" Tank asks, taking a seat.

"Seems our _friend_ here," he says motioning towards Andy, "brought some bad guys after us."

"I thought they were already here and going after Steph," Andy defends.

"Who are they?" Lester asks slinging an arm around my shoulder. I swear Carlos growled.

"Hands off my woman, Santos." Lester grins and takes a step back.

"Jeez boss, you're not married yet," he comments waggling his eyebrows. Then we all get silent. Tank looks between us.

"Why wasn't I told?" Tank booms getting up, "You told me I could be the best man!"

"We eloped," Carlos mentions with a shrug. Tank takes one look at Carlos and bursts out laughing.

"Oh, _man__, _your mom is so _not _going to be happy," Tank says between chuckles.

"I know, but we will be having a reception once this thing blows over," Carlos tells the room.

"When's this thing gonna blow over?" Bobby asks lounging against the wall. Carlos shrugs and looks at Andy.

"This'll end when they go down," Andy states grimly. Lester claps his hands together like the little kid he really is. "Let's get 'em!"

"From one of my contacts I heard that they're lodging at a relatives house," Andy informs us.

"Do you have any names of the guys? We can do some searches and see what we can pull up," Carlos asks him.

"Yeah, Juan Aires. He would like to kill Steph with me watching before he offs me."

"Why?" I wonder. I'm the only one who want to know, I can tell.

"I was going in as a sniper. I was supposed to be taking out Aires when his wife jumped in front of him and took the bullet. She moved right in front of him after I'd already pulled the trigger," Andy tells us. "One of his men caught me by surprise and they learned my name. Steph knows how I talk in my sleep, apparently I let them know I was in love with her."


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for all of the reviews! I edited this story a lot because if I hadn't, this would be the second to last chapter. I think when I first wrote this I just wanted it to be over so I rushed it. I'm now taking my time to make it much better. Anyways, listened to the P.S. I Love You soundtrack while I edited/wrote this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the ones you know!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

"Greaaaat," I moan unhappily. Carlos reaches his hand out to me and I clutch it. He pulls me towards him and I sit on the arm of his chair.

"Brown, I want you to go do some research on him. Tank, when Bobby finds something start planning. And Santos, I'll see you in the gym tomorrow at 0500."

"What'd I do to deserve this?" he whines before they all leave the office. Carlos' phone beeps and he answers it quickly.

"Manoso," he barks. I see his eyes widen. "Alright, I'll be there, General." Shit, I know what this means. He's going out on his last mission. He ends the call and looks at me. He squeezes my hand.

"Babe." I look at him with a sad smile.

"Carlos." He sighs. "I have my last mission. I have to leave at 1600." I nod. I am going to be strong for him. I am going to be strong from him. I turn away as tears fill my eyes. He looks up at Andy.

"Would you mind finding Santos and tell him the time moved up and you'll take my place as...an opponent?"

"An opponent?" Andy asks with raised eyebrows. Carlos nods.

"He...went against my...warnings several times. So, he's going to pay for it. Oh, and try to take your time." Andy nods and gets up. He shuts the door on his way out. I stand up and Carlos pulls me to him.

"Want to go up to seven?" he asks me, leaving a trail of kisses on my neck. I nod, praying that I can keep it together for him. He stops what he is doing and grabs my hand. We walk out of the office and we get in the elevator. He hits seven and up we go.

"Babe," he sighs pressing a kiss to my shoulder. I'm laying on my stomach, my chin resting in my hand. His fingers make a trail on my back and I shudder.

"Carlos," I sigh. "I don't want you to go." It's the closest I'll get to begging him to stay. I shouldn't have even said that, even though I feel as though my heart will be ripped from my chest by him leaving. He grabs my hand and presses a kiss to the pads of each finger. His soulful brown eyes lock with my own.

"I know." That's the closest he'll get to staying with me. I know that he should be getting ready, but I want to hold onto him a little longer. I'm too selfish to let him go. I bite my lip as a single tear runs down my cheek. He brushes it away with his thumb before placing a soft kiss on my lips. He tips my chin up to meet his eyes.

"Listen to me, Stephanie Michelle Manoso," he commands softly, "I love you with all my heart and with all my soul. I will make it back to you so we can begin our married life together." I nod, biting my lip, not knowing why I'm this emotional.

"I'll be waiting for you Batman, no matter how long it takes," I whisper as I press my hand to his face.

"I have to go." My heart seizes but I take a deep breath and nod. He stands and I clutch the sheets around me helplessly. I watch as he gets ready quickly and efficiently. I shrug on his earlier discarded shirt. He drops a small duffel bag in front of the door. He turns to me and pulls me flush against him. One arm holds me steady around the waist and his other hand is in my hair. Our hips are pressed together and my hands clutch his shirt. He kisses me with all the passion and all the love he has for me. It's a promise. A promise to return. A promise that he'll never leave me. It's sensual and sweet. It's everything I will miss about him when he's gone. He slowly pulls back, both of us trying to get a hold of our breath.

"Wow," is all I can manage. A half smile crosses his face. He presses a kiss to my forehead.

"Stay safe babe, I love you." I nod.

"Don't get shot and come home to me Batman." He nods and turns for the door. He grabs the duffel and walks out the door. He doesn't look back. I know that if he did, he wouldn't have left. Now that the door is closed and he's gone, the tears spill freely. Deep, heavy, heart wrenching, soul tearing sobs. I collapse on the couch, taking big uneven, horrible gasping breaths. I choke on my tears as I cry myself to sleep.

I jerk awake dizzily. My senses come to me and I know what woke me up. Someone is turning a key in the lock. I turn just in time to see Lester walking through the door with a grocery bag. He catches sight of me almost immediately.

"Jesus," he mutters quietly, probably not intending for me to hear.

"I'm sorry I look like such a mess," I say before tears fill my eyes again. "I don't know why I'm so emotional." Lester shoots me a smile.

"Well, I brought some Chunky Monkey!" He throws it to me. I catch it and he goes to the kitchen to find a spoon. He comes back a couple seconds later with a huge spoon. I can't help but laugh.

"I'll be right back," I say, realizing I'm only in Carlos' t-shirt. I blush and head into his room. I find a pair of sweats and my bra. I slip both on and keep his shirt on because I want to feel close to him. Les has already cracked open the ice cream and helped himself. He grins at me before holding it out. I curl up on the couch and tuck my feet underneath me as I take a spoonful.

"How ya doing, beautiful?" he asks, flicking on the TV. He flips channels quickly, waiting for my answer.

"I'm okay. I don't know why I'm acting like this, it's not like the first time he's gone on a mission. Besides, I've been on missions before," I say, taking another spoonful. Les finds a channel that's playing _How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days. _He stops there and turns the volume down. He grabs my free hand.

"I can't pretend to know how you feel, but I'm here for you," he tells me genuinely. I smile.

"Thanks Les. That means a lot to me," I reply. He lets me rest against him as I eat ice cream and watch the movie.

**Four Months Later**

"Bomber, we still haven't caught them and this was the third attempt on your life," Andy states angrily as we walk into the office.

"Yeah, well I'm _not_ going to stop living my life just because some psychos are after me!" I tell him, stomping towards my cubicle.

"I'm not asking you to give up your life! I'm asking you to stay safe! By god woman!" Andy shouts back at me.

"I am _well_ trained in case _you_ forgot after seven years!" I argue at the top of my voice. Andy is getting on my last nerves. I know how to take care of myself.

"Get over it already! I was in a coma for a year and they told me you had moved on! I was trying to help you," he yells, getting in my face.

"You could have stayed the hell away! The only reason these guys are after me now is because of...oh right..._YOU_!" I see Michael peek out of his office. He is the only one here right now besides us. The other guys are either on a mission or out getting skips. He steps out of his office and comes in between us. Brave man.

"You two need to quit arguing already." We both glare at Michael. "Don't get mad at me for telling you how it is."

"Maybe you should stay out of it," I comment icily. He looks at me.

"I can't just 'stay out of it'. One, you're my friend. Two, how is anyone supposed to get work done around here with you two yelling your heads off?" I blush a bit.

"Sorry Michael, didn't mean to disturb you." He grins at me.

"Don't worry about it, I know you have a therapy appointment soon anyways," he replies, already over the arguing. I sigh.

"I know. Doc's expecting me. Keep the dog with you," I mutter, glaring at Andy. Michael chuckles.

"Will do." Andy opens his mouth to argue. Michael claps him on the back.

"She was right you know," he says evenly. "She can take care of herself, whether you like it or not." Andy grumbles something in reply, but I'm already getting into the elevator. I'm still fuming over the overprotective Andy. He waltzed back into my life and thinks he's the boss. I cross my arms and my eyes narrow. Oh, hell no.

I'm still furious when I get to Doc's office ten minutes later.

"It's like he think he owns me!" I yell angrily, pacing across the carpet. "He comes back after seven years! _Seven!_ He think he can just tell me what to do!" I pin Doc with my fiery blue eyes.

"How dare he?" I question, going back to pacing.

"Stephanie, I realize that your angry at him about not contacting you for seven years. I think that is contributing to your anger at him trying to protect you," Doc replies calmly. "I agree, Andy shouldn't be telling you what to do, but he has a point. You _are_ in danger. Whether you like it or not." I sit down and sigh into my hands heavily.

"It's just driving me crazy. I miss Carlos _so_ _much_ that I _ache_. Andy is throwing it in my face that I'm in danger and that he isn't dead. I just...I'm just so _angry,_" I say feeling defeated. "He told me he loved me, but how can you do that to someone you love?" I sit down heavily and sigh.

"You need to stop focusing on the negative emotions and focus on the positive. Think about Carlos coming home and stopping the bad guys," Doc informs me, "it won't do you any good to think about the things you can't change." I nod, knowing he's right. How does someone do that?

I finish off my appointment seated as Doc gives me tips to focus on the positive. I'm pretty sure I can do it. I sigh, and can't help missing Carlos. I look down at my wedding ring and smile. I can do this for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV<strong>

Hiking up this lonely mountain wasn't exactly my idea of a mission. Better position my ass. Apparently a branch of Al Qaeda is hiding in a cave in the side of this mountain. My team consists of five. We're doing recon and a possible take out. Shep, from Steph's work happens to be on my team. I seriously hope I can be home soon. I didn't get enough time with my wife. I also don't like the fact that her ex Andy is there with her when I can't be. I hunker down when Shep motions to us. I look up and see what he saw. There, in the side of the mountain are men with AKs. I see a snowmobile running up the side of the mountain slowly. It's a nice little hideout. The cave is deep enough back that it wouldn't be noticed easily. Damn, how long is this recon going to take?


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for all of the reviews! The end of this story isn't very far away. The song that inspired the beach scene is No Other Love by Chuck Prophet. :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the ones you know!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

I arrive back at the office safe and sound. The boys insisted that I take a panic button with me at all times. It contacts back to RangeMan and my own guys. Sheesh! I do still carry weapons. Michael greets me in the elevator.

"Why don't we do Pino's?" He asks, draping an arm around my shoulders. I nod, that sounds reasonable. We step out of the elevator and Andy is waiting by Michael's car. When did he get there? Oh, what do I care? He drives us to Pino's and he gets us there faster than usual. We walk in and we get a booth. We order and sit back talking. Andy has calmed down. We chat calmly although it is a bit strained. Almost everyone now knows that I have gotten married. We are still waiting for Carlos to get back before we have the reception. My mom isn't too happy, but she got over it. I have been getting congratulations from a lot of people lately. We are chatting about nothing in particular when Morelli comes up. I see him look at the ring on my left hand. He puts his hands on his hips and sneers.

"So, the rumors are true. You did really get married," Joe snarls with contempt. "Also, heard he skipped out on you." I glare up at him.. Who does he think he is?

"He did _not_ skip out on me," I snarl back, getting angry. He puts his hands up.

"All I'm saying is I'm still here," he tells me with a smirk. My eyes widen. Who the fuck does he think he is? I see Andy stand up.

"You'll have to get in line, buddy," Andy says quite calmly. Joe raises an eyebrow with a snort.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Joe asks sizing Andy up.

"I knew Steph long ago," Andy's eyes darts over to mine and I know what he is thinking. _And we were in love._

"Yeah, but I knew her since she was six," Joe says waggling his eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes sickened by his behavior. What an ass.

"You didn't stand beside her through bad times and you sure as hell didn't stick around. You don't know her, and I guess you could say I don't know her anymore, but I'm not going to ruin what she has," Andy tells him getting right in his face. "You better leave Morelli."

"You can't tell me what to do. Steph and I are meant to be together. I was her first and by god I'll be her last," Morelli threatens before he turns around and walks out of Pino's. I sit back down, stunned at everything.

"Well, this really didn't go as expected. Why don't I fill in for you and you go home for a while?" Mike suggests, trying not to lose his temper.

"Sounds good to me." I gobble down my meatball sub hungrily because I don't want to waste food.

"I'll go with you, I have your back," Andy says finishing off his food. I nod, not in the mood to argue.

"You'll drive?" Michael asks Andy. He nods. "You can take my car." Michael hands over his keys as we all stand up. We move out of the booth and as we do Michael wraps me in a hug and plants a kiss on my head.

"I love you Steph, stay safe." He smiles at me before turning to Andy. "And you, no more arguing. You better help keep her safe." Andy nods. He grabs my hand and we walk to the car. I see Mike take out his cell phone, probably calling for a car. We get in the car and drive to my house in silence. I sigh as I shut my eyes. Andy squeezes my hand. I really wish that Carlos was here and able to comfort me.

"If I had known that you hadn't moved on, I would have been by your side in a minute," Andy whispers looking over as I open my eyes. I nod.

"I'm serious Steph, do you remember the time in Afghanistan?" Andy asks solemnly.

_ Flashback_

_ I was seriously wounded, and my feet were beaten until they were broken. I could barely stand, let alone walk. My lips were cracked, caked with blood, and really dry. My left eye had swollen shut, and I could just barely make out the guard at the door. The floor was hard packed dirt and I was praying that someone -anyone- would find me. Gunshots sounded out and I heard a scuffle. Suddenly, a face appeared in front of mine, I flinched back, afraid of the blow to come. _

_ "Steph, it's me. I won't hurt you," Andy's voice called to me. "Andy?" A lone gunshot rang out and I saw Andy fall to the ground in pain. He turned around and shot. _

_ "Okay Bomber, I got shot, but we're getting out of here." I shook my head. _

_ "Save yourself," I croaked. "You have a better chance of getting out without me." He looked me in the eyes. _

_ "I don't care, you're coming with me." He grabbed me and heaved me over his shoulder. _

_ End Flashback_

"I'm glad you remember," Andy tells me looking over at me. "I can tell you just relived it." I look at him as tears fill my eyes. He never left me willingly. He was doing what he thought was best. My anger at him dissolves.

"I still love you Steph." I squeeze my eyes tight. I don't want to hear this. A single tear falls down my cheek. The car comes to a stop and Andy wipes my tear off with his thumb.

"I do love you Andy, but I'm in love with Carlos." I open my eyes and look at him.

"I know," he tells me with a bittersweet smile. "But, a guy has to try." We both get out of the car and I am on my way to the door when he spins me around to face him.

"To hell with it, I have to know." He then pulls me to him for a kiss. His hands tangle in my hair. My hands involuntarily go around his neck. And my unused Hungarian hormones spring into overdrive. The only thing is, it doesn't feel right. This is kiss_ isn't_ right. I feel almost revolted. When he parts for air my senses come back to me. I push him away. I gasp for air, trying to keep calm. My mind is screaming wrong. Something is _so_ wrong.

"That wasn't supposed to happen. That...that was a mistake," I tell him as I feel my lips. _Wrong! _It sounds in my head like a siren. "I don't love you like that anymore Andy. That kiss was a mistake."

"The only mistake was when I didn't come back to you right away and for that I'm sorry," Andy whispers. He pulls me into a hug and plants a kiss on the top of my head.

"Let's go in, we're sitting ducks out here," I tell him, grabbing his hand, realizing what was so wrong about that kiss. _He isn't Carlos._

"Don't tell me you still watch Ghost Busters," Andy comments looking through my movies after we had finished dinner. I roll my eyes even though he can't see me. He's been sleeping in the guest bedroom while Carlos has been gone. Four months, my heart aches, when will he come home? I need him home.

"I do," I reply crisply. "I'm going for a run." I head upstairs to change into some workout clothing, my bathing suit underneath. I pull my hair into a messy ponytail. I head out the back door and I'm off. I'm sprinting hard, harder than usual. It burns in that satisfying way. I just want to run away from it all. My strides get longer and the sand sinks under my feet, but I keep going. I run past my normal diving rocks. I run past houses upon houses. My face is red, my breathing short and sweat is dripping off me, yet I keep going. It's getting harder now, my strides becoming shorter and sloppy. I push through the aches and pains.

I haven't tested myself like this in a long time. I've long since passed the last couple houses and the sun is sinking. I hope Andy doesn't come looking for me. I _pray_ he doesn't come looking for me. I run until I reach the very edge of the beach. Something catches my foot and I fall hard into the damp sand. The tears start flowing and my breath is struggling through my lips. The water laps at my hands. It recedes and comes back, reaching my knees. The tears flow, salty down my cheeks. I take a huge gulping breath and try to calm down. It's dark by the time I get myself under control. I slip off my t-shirt and shorts to wade into the water. The water is cool and refreshing as the moon rises into the sky.

I get waist deep but I keep wading. I dunk my head and I feel the stiffness wash away. My legs are like rubber, barely keeping me up. I float around a bit, not straying far from shore. I head back to my clothes slowly. I'm not ready to face reality. Or the run back to my house. I've run almost ten miles. Instead of heading back, I sink into the sand, my head resting on my hands as I gaze up at the moon and the stars. It's so beautiful. I wonder if Carlos is seeing this right now. I don't know what time it is where Carlos is. I don't even know where he is. My eyes flutter shut and I picture Carlos. His silky dark brown hair, his mocha-latte skin, his beautiful eyes that always suck me in and his pearly white teeth. I smile at ghost Carlos. He brushes his thumb against my lips.

"I'm coming home soon Babe," he whispers in my ear. I shiver at his promise as I sink further into the dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV<strong>

I am finally finished with the government. Once and for all free. I have just stepped off the plane after the debriefing. I try Steph's cell but she doesn't pick up. I figure she's sleeping. I will get home soon enough and have her in my arms again. I can't believe how long the mission took, I mean usually last missions aren't that lengthy. And, all for recon. We didn't even take out anybody. They're sending in another team for that. Tank is waiting at the car when I get off the plane. There is another car beside him and Lester is in the front seat. I walk over to the Porsche.

"Welcome home boss," Tank says, the corners of his mouth tipped up. I nod, happy to be home. I'll be even happier when I have the woman I love in my arms.

"You look like hell boss man!" Santos yells with a grin, "Get home to Steph!" I roll my eyes, something I picked up from Steph. Dios, I can't wait to see her. Who thought I'd be listening to Santos?

"Keys in the ignition. See ya," Tank says with a nod before climbing in the SUV with Lester. I get in the car and gun it all the way home. No cops bother to stop me at this time, which I'm thankful for. It'd be an expensive ticket.

There are two cars in the driveway. Guess she has some guests over, other than Andy that is. I open the garage and head in through there.

"How long has she been gone?" I hear a voice mutter angrily.

"A couple hours. She told me she was going on a run," another voice responds tensely. There's a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as I creep closer to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you call me before now?" the voice I recognize as Michael asks.

"I thought she might want some space," Andy replies sounding annoyed. I look at the two from the kitchen doorway.

"Are you saying Stephanie is missing?" I ask unhappily. So much for a five day reunion with my babe.

"She went for a run a couple of hours ago and hasn't returned," Andy tells me, looking me straight in the eye.

"I'll go scour the beach then," I reply. "You two cover the other side, capiche?" They both nod.

"Call if you find her, we'll meet back here later," I say, dropping my duffel bag. Again, they nod. We walk out the back door. I send them opposite of Steph's usual jogging route and I opt for hers. God, babe, let me find you. I start a steady jog, my eyes scanning the area. It's dark and I have to squint to make out dark shapes. Mostly it's driftwood but my heart races faster each time I see body like shadows. I continue my search, I even climb the rocks to see if she might be atop them. I have no luck, but I keep going. She has to be here. There are no other options.

I haven't heard from either Andy or Michael yet. It's been almost two hours. I'm nearing the end of the beach. I spot a dark figure at the end. The moon giving me enough light to make out a shadow. I rush closer seeing Steph. She's lying on her back and my heart constricts painfully. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding as I see her breathe. I send a quick text to Michael telling him I found her safely. He replies, saying they'll meet us back at the house. I gaze down at my beautiful babe. She's in her bathing suit and looking quite peaceful. I lay in the sand next to her and run my thumb over her lips. I brush a stray piece of hair out of her face. She moans something unintelligible. I place feather light kisses on her lips.

"Carlos," she whimpers. "I need you home." A tear treks down her tear and I wipe it away. I press a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm here babe, I'm home," I say gently. "Open your eyes babe." Her eyelids struggle for a moment before popping open. When they see me her gazes softens lovingly.

"Make love to me Carlos," she whispers so quietly I can barely hear the request.

"Now?" She nods and looks up at me shyly. I press a kiss to her lips, an answer to her request. I slide her bathing suit strap down her shoulder, following it with kisses. I get her arm through and repeat the process with the other one. She whimpers under my touch. I pull the top down farther, releasing her perky breasts. As I pull her bathing suit lower she rises her hips so I can get it all the way off. I gaze at her, the moonlight illuminating her beautiful body. I take off my own clothes and toss them with hers. I position myself over her entrance, her hands grip my biceps. Her blue eyes are wide with sparkling passion.

"Come home Batman," she whispers, closing her eyes as I push into her slowly. I groan when I am fully sheathed in her. She feels so damn good. I go slow, so very slow. She arches her back and my mouth latches on to one of her nipples, teasing it mercilessly. She cries out as I speed up. She matches me thrust for thrust.

"Carlos," she screams into the quiet night air.

"Stephanie," I groan as we spiral into ecstasy together. I stay inside her as we calm our breathing. I eventually pull out of her and she cuddles next to me in the cool sand. Her fingers trail along my shoulder and a tear slips out of her eye.

"I don't want to wake up from this dream," she murmurs as she hugs me close. "I really wish you were home Batman." I chuckle.

"I am home Babe. This is no dream." Her eyes flash to mine in surprise. She smiles sweetly, her eyes drooping. She yawns tiredly. I don't stop her from drifting asleep. I see her running clothes. I manage to grab them without jostling her. I slide the shorts on her and get the t-shirt on her. I lay her back on the sand as I pull on my own clothes. I stuff her slightly damp swim suit in my back pocket. I stoop down and scoop my sleeping beauty into my arms. She snuggles closer to me and I smile down at her. I'm a lucky man. Lucky, to be home with the woman I love.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for sticking with me on this story! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, I just got back from vacation. I didn't realize this would be the last chapter, but it is.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I'm not making money from this piece of fiction. These characters belong to JE.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

I smile and stretch languidly. Ooh, I am sore. Last night! My eyes fly open to look around. My face drops when I find I'm alone in bed. It must have been a dream. It felt so real, but I guess it wasn't. A tear slips down my cheek. Damn, I miss my man. I lean back and compose myself. When I feel alright, I get up and head to the bathroom. I might as well get ready to face the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV<strong>

"I should be upstairs with Steph right now," I growl. "She thought I was a dream last night and I need to be there to make sure she knows it wasn't." Andy puts his hands up.

"I know, but you should know that she missed you a lot," Andy replies. "And, I didn't mean to let her out of my sight." I roll my eyes and put a hand up to the bridge of my nose.

"I've had enough of this. Of you," I say grouchily. I'm running on little sleep and I'm not currently wrapped around my babe.

"I realize that but they're going to make a real move soon. So far they've just been scaring Steph but my source says they're really gunning for her now," Andy tells me unhappily.

"We'll deal with this later." I turn and go up the stairs. I want Steph to wake up in my arms. I smile at the thought. My plans are dashed when I see the unmade bed. I hear the shower running and go to surprise her. I shed my clothes and creep to the bathroom. She's singing badly and off key. I smile. When her back is turned I ease open the shower door. I wrap my arms around her. She shrieks and I back off waiting for her to calm down.

"Andy! What the hell-" She stops when she sees me. "Carlos!" She launches herself into my arms and is kissing me.

"Oh my God! It wasn't a dream," she says happily, tears spilling down her cheeks. "It wasn't a dream." I wrap my arms around her.

"No babe, it wasn't a dream," I reply with a smirk. She snuggles happily into my bare chest. I tilt her head up and give her a kiss. The shower suddenly gets a lot steamier.

"You want to tell me why you thought I was Andy?" I ask as I comb out her damp hair. She turns towards me and I see her bite her lip.

"Uh...I thought he might not have gotten the hint," she replies uneasily. I growl.

"What did he do to you?" She sighs, knowing I won't like whatever it is she has to tell me.

"He kissed me the other day." She turns and looks at me. She straddles my lap and strokes my face with her hand.

"He what?" I seethe, oh Andy is gonna get it. She runs her hand through my hair.

"It's okay Carlos, I made it perfectly clear that I am yours," she says with a smile before pressing a kiss on my lips.

"I don't like it." She nods against my chest.

"I know, but I love you. I may have loved him, and he'll always have a place in my heart but he doesn't hold it," she murmurs. I nod, knowing she's right.

"That's all?" I question. She nods against my chest.

"I'm so glad you're back." I wrap my arms around her. "Me too, Babe. Me too." We spend the rest of the day in bed, both happy we're together.

The next day Tank calls me in. Steph tells me it's alright so I go in. I get to the office and everyone is happy to see me. I even smile at Santos. Steph told me how much he was there for her when I left. I may not ship him off to a third world country after all. Tank comes into my office and talks about this client he's been having trouble with.

"The problem is that he wants you to do everything," Tank says. "That's impractical." I nod and sigh.

"I agree but we don't want to lose this guy." Tank nods.

"He asked you to see him when you got back," Tank informs me. I glare. "And you agreed?" He shrugs.

"We don't want to lose this guy," he mocks with a smile. I shake my head.

"Fine, but I'd rather be with Stephanie." He nods.

"I'll come with you," Tank suggests as though that will help.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV<strong>

"Andy!" I yell up the stairs. I'm pretty sure he's in the guest bedroom. He sticks his head out.

"Yeah?" I raise an eyebrow. He doesn't move.

"I'm bored! I'm going to take a walk," I reply. He mutters something I can't hear.

"Wait! I'll come with you." Suddenly he's down the stairs. I roll my eyes. We head out the back and walk along the beach. It's a nice quiet walk. We're about a half mile away from the house when my spidey sense starts tingling. I look around and grab Andy's arm. He reacts before I do. He throws himself over me like a human shield. It only delays the darkness.

I struggle to lift my thousand pound eyelids, and when I do I am faced with pitch black. The black is so consuming I am beginning to believe I am blind. The most intense fear wracks my body and I try not to shake. I will go crazy, if this continues. It's like I am being swallowed whole. I hear something to my left, but when I turn to look, I see nothing, but I feel my neck protest.

"Unh," I hear Andy's familiar voice groan. I squint my eyes desperately to try and see him.

"Andy?" I whisper trying to move through the pain. I can move everything but my head. I can feel the rope cutting into my skin, rough as sandpaper.

"Steph?" his scratchy voice asks. I nod and then figure he probably can't see me either.

"It's me. Do you have any idea where we are?" I ask, whispering still.

"No," he croaks, his voice sounding really bad. I wonder how long we have been in here. I close my eyes to keep from feeling lost. I doze off sometime and when I wake again there are glaring lights. I squint to keep from being blinded. Funny, I think, last time it was too dark. The light dims down and I come face to face with a handsome face. His features are nice, but there is something off.

"Who are you?" I manage to ask. He looks at me with an evil glint in his eye.

"Your worst nightmare," he says cackling evilly. I would have rolled my eyes if I didn't have a pounding headache.

"Okay, so we established that you're corny, how long have we been in here?" I ask, which probably was not the best move. He clucks his tongue.

"Smart ass this one," he mentions with a bone chilling smile. It makes all the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"To answer your question you've been in here for three days." Three days? It seems like just yesterday we had gotten taken.

"What do you plan to do with us?" I ask looking over at Andy whose mouth has been gagged.

"I plan to cause you pain before I kill you with your lover watching," he tells us.

"You got one thing wrong, he's not my lover." He arches an eyebrow.

"Oh, he's not is he?" I shake my head, not much, but he gets what I mean.

"I recall him speaking about his love for you while he slept."

"Well, I'm married to a different man."

"You are?"

"Yep."

"We haven't seen another guy around."

"He was away on business, but if he finds out I've been kidnapped he won't be happy."

"Guess he'll be even more unhappy when you end up dead." I nod. So much for talking him out of killing me.

"I guess there is no way I can talk you out of this?" I ask, my headache almost gone.

"Sorry Senorita," the man says with a shrug. "This man here, he killed my wife. Now, I'll kill you with him watching."

"But what did I do?" I wonder. "I'm innocent here and I'm not his wife." He looks at me sadly.

"What did my poor wife do? Nothing, poor Teresa was with child when he killed her," he says and I actually felt for the guy. I see the tears in his eyes and I realize then that he had really loved her, and to have his child go with her must have been agony.

"You realize that you aren't just getting revenge here. You are putting a target on your back, because my husband will do everything in his power to track you down and kill you. You are not only hurting Andy and I, but my husband as well."

"I know," he sighs. "It pains me so, but I have lost so much, the only thing I live for is revenge. Once I get it, I shall seek out your husband, then I'll go join my lovely wife and child." He suffered a lot, but that does not excuse him for what he is trying to do. I really hope the guys are trying to find us. If I can hold this guy off long enough, they might find us.

"I shall begin now, I apologize in advance for this. He must suffer like I have." He then rips a piece of duct tape and places it over my mouth. I close my eyes and send up a prayer even though I haven't been to church in the last two years. I start working my hands in the bonds behind me. I think I can feel the knife in my back pocket, guess they hadn't thought to search me. I feel my shoes being plucked off. He is sure to see the scars there. I wriggle my hand enough to reach my pocket. I feel the tip of the handle.

Yes! I am inching my fingers closer when I feel the first of the searing pain, but it isn't on my foot, but on my leg. I grind my teeth together to keep from screaming. I open my eyes and see him holding a burning hot poker against my leg, and through my jeans it burns. Get the knife, I say to myself, you can do it. It's my mantra as tears fill my eyes. The pain is so intense. I think he's getting close to burning the nerves. I take deep breaths. I can do this. For Carlos, I will do this. I ignore the pain as best as I can, my eyes squeeze shut as I focus on reaching the knife. I finally get to it, but as I do I feel the most intense pain in my toe. I let out a muffled scream as I feel it shoot underneath my toe nail. I then realize he is shooting bamboo under my nails. I hear a rip and then Andy's voice. "Steph! Baby, I'm so sorry I let this happen. God, Baby, be okay." It feels like my toe is on fire. The fire is spreading, the pain is spreading. The blood is also spreading. I struggle against my bonds, trying to shout out as tears run down my face.

I calm down a bit and refocus myself. I reach the knife and pull it out slowly, taking breaths to try and lessen the pain. I position the knife, but if I am going to cut the rope, I will cut my hands as well. I get another bamboo shoot and I let out another muffled scream. Oh god, the pain, I feel like I am dying. I am cutting through the rope and I can feel the blood dripping off my hands. I finally get my hands free. Just as I feel him position the bamboo an enormous crash sounds and sunlight streams in through the broken wall. I see Carlos, Bobby, Lester, Tank, Michael, Raph, and Seeley. I smile even through all the pain. I see Andy has grabbed the knife and is working on his bonds. I see everyone's eyes shift to my torturer. His gun is drawn and pointed at me. Oh shit.

He points it straight at me, unwavering. Andy's head snaps up and I realize he finished getting free. His eyes widen and he takes a great leap as I hear the bullet leave the gun. More bullets follow after that. Something blows through my side, I fall off the chair as Andy crashes into me. I see that it is a fatal wound for him, and this time, I know without a doubt, he won't be coming back. With my free hands I cradle his head on my lap, getting him all bloody.

"Baby...I...love...you," he says, his breathing coming in short gasps. Tears stream down my eyes as I watch one of the men I love die- again, in my arms.

"I love you too Andy, even after all this time," I tell him, tears fall down my face.

"Stay...safe...ha-...great...life," he says, using all the energy he has left. I bow my head over his as his eyes flutter closed for the last time. I feel a presence next to me and I look up into Carlos' warm, concerned brown eyes. I have never been so happy to see him in my life. I wrap my arms around him and he lifts me up. That brings a whole new wave of pain. I scrunch my eyes shut and manage only a small yelp. However that brings my attention to all the pain.

"Sorry Babe, let's get you to a hospital." The next couple hours are a blur and all I am aware of is Carlos holding my hand and whispering his love for me in my ear. They gave me pain medication and luckily, I was asleep and pumped full of drugs when they decided to take out the bamboo. I remember not feeling good when I was asleep, but it faded quickly. My foot and leg are bandaged. I beg Carlos to get on the bed with me. He puts his arms around me and I doze off again, feeling very safe and secure. A week later Carlos wheels me out of the hospital in a wheel chair and I get in the oh so lovely seat of his Porsche. He drives me home and he carries me through the door.

"Welcome home, to both of us," he says with a chuckle. I smile, it was good to be home with my honey. We'll be burying Andy in two days. For now, I will take comfort in Carlos. Doc saw me while I was in the hospital and he told me my nightmares will fade in time.

**Two Months Later**

"We're going to be late," Michael says in a sing song voice as I hop on one foot to get in my wine red heels.

"Shut up Michael, that's not helping!" I say sliding the other shoe on. I slide to a stop in front of the hall mirror and add a couple swipes of mascara, and my lip stick. I fluff my hair and take a step back to study my outfit. I am wearing a dark wine red dress that matches the shoes with a long, thin, silver chain necklace with matching earrings. My hair is in curls falling down my back. Michael takes a look at me and lets out a whistle.

"Someone's getting lucky tonight," he says with a grin. I catch his eye in the mirror.

"You betcha." I take a look at his tux before I swipe my little clutch purse off my desk.

"You finally ready?" he asks linking elbows with me. I nod. He let me get ready at his house since the cleaners and decorators had been in my house all day.

"Think he'll like my outfit?" I ask as we walk down the stairs.

"He'd be blind not to." I roll my eyes as we get in his black Mustang. Top is down, and it isn't going to do wonders for my hair.

"Can't believe you're actually married," he says looking over at me. "I remember when you first got here." I smile.

"Long time ago." He nods and fiddles with the radio before settling for country.

"At least he's a good guy." I smack him on the arm. He looks over. "What?"

"If, I remember correctly it was you who was trying to get me to not see Carlos at all," I say with a grin. He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Oh yeah! Now that you mention it..." I smack him again. He gets to my house quickly and we have to park down the block since there are so many cars.

"Jeez, you have a lot of family." I roll my eyes. We walk up and go through the house to the back deck, where most people are gathered.

"Hear you got married, congratulations," Hank says, having just got back from a tour over seas.

"Thanks! If you have a minute I would like to talk about my bank standing," I whisper as I give him a hug.

"Yeah, sure. How about I just tell you?" he asks. I shrug then nod.

"You're loaded Steph, you and Carlos could retire now and never have to work again in your lives. You could buy all high price luxury items and still never have to work another day in your lives," Hank told me with a wink. "You ever need any for anything, just ask and I can do it without hassle for you. I can get you a copy of the exact amount." I smile.

"Thanks Hank and if you ever need a loan..." I say trailing off and he nods, telling me he got the message. I am walking through when I see Morelli. Great, just what the party needs. How did he get invited anyway? I see Carlos out on the deck talking to some of his family. I go out to join him. I slip an arm around his waist and he smiles down at me.

"Congratulations," his mother says beaming. I smile and rub Carlos' chest.

"Thank you. Carlos, could I talk to you over here for a moment?" I ask. He nods and excuses himself.

"Morelli's here," I whisper, seeing his five o' clock shadow starting. God, he's sexy.

"That idiot, you would have thought he could have gotten the idea already. I also saw Anabella here."

"You didn't!" I narrow my eyes and suddenly get a brilliant idea. "Where is she?" He looks around and points to the counter, which has turned into a bar for tonight.

"One sec, hon." I walk over to Morelli who smiles as I come closer.

"Cupcake," he says popping the 'p'. Gag me. "Morelli, you see that brunette over by the counter?" He nods, his eyes assessing.

"Well, I think she could use a friend, and she's looking for a husband." His eyebrows raise.

"Thanks for the tip." I grin as I walk back to Carlos.

"Picture time!" Someone calls, probably my mother.

"Bride and groom first!"

I snag a look at the picture and smile. Carlos and I are kissing passionately and in the background Morelli and Anabella are staring into each other's eyes. It's the perfect picture. We'll crop those two out.

**One Year Later**

"She's beautiful babe, just like you," Carlos says looking down at our daughter. Andy Michelle Manoso.

"Thanks for letting me name her after Andy," I say smiling at my wonderful husband.

"He was a pretty good guy, even if he was trying to take you from me," he replies with a grin. "And, he saved your life. We had to honor him some how." I smile down at my sleeping daughter, who will never worry about if her parents who come home or not.

"I love you babe."

"I love you Carlos." My mom comes in the room, holding a camera.

"Aww, she's just precious, let's get a picture." Carlos gets closer and we smile down at Andy as my mom snaps the picture.


End file.
